


Loss

by Crickett_89



Series: Loss, Heartbreak, & Happiness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Harry Potter, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Harry Potter couldn't handle any more death in his life. It was something that he never could get used to... something that no one should ever get used to. One night he let himself be comforted by the one person he has always wanted to comforted by. One night stand has changed everything for Harry but finally he could have something.... someone that he could love and protect completely. Who will love him back just because he is himself.... not because he was a hero..........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda a one shot type of thing..... maybe more let me know if you would like to see more about this?! I wrote this after my Granny's funeral... I needed to release everything. So it might be horrible I cried the whole time i was writing it.... so don't judge to harshly.

Harry Potter sat in front of a roaring fire place as he takes a drink of the amber liquid that burned smoothly down his throat. Three years, it’s been since the war ended, but why does it still feel like it was just yesterday. A touch on his thigh brought him back from his thoughts. Looking down at the long pale fingers, his eyes slowly move upward to a beautiful red head. 

 

“Harrykins, are you okay? You were gone there for a minute.” George who’s voice in normally playful, sounded huskier and dripped with honey. Shaking his head, he looks into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“Yeah.. Yeah I'm fine, sorry. It’s a hard day, I know it’s a very hard day for you. I.. I just feel like I didn’t do all that I could ya know? Like there is something that I could have done” The red head moved closer to him, closer than he has ever been before. Harry's breath catches. He has always wondered how his lips would feel on George’s. The feeling of their skin touching. 

“Harry, you did all that you could, every...” George’s voice cracked knowing that he was about to lose it. Harry grabbed onto the hand that still rested on his thigh and interlocked their fingers. “Everyone knew why they had to fight. It wasn’t your fault, it was his fault. You killed him so no one else would have to deal with losing someone that they loved or themselves. You.. You are amazing and wonderful.” Hearing those words coming from the man’s lips was all he has ever wanted to hear. Not really believing it but it was still nice to hear. 

Harry didn’t catch himself in time. Before he knew it, he leaned in and placed a ghost of a kiss on the older man’s lips. Georges lips felt warm and smooth on his, finally his brain caught up to his body's actions he pulled away quickly. 

“Oh fuck, I... I’m sorry George I..” Before he could finish George’s lips was on his. This time the kiss wasn’t just a brush. The red heads lips crushed into his. Sending electricity through Harry’s body. Wrapping his arms around pulling George closer to him. Harry’s tongue teases his bottom lip, begging for permission. The red head opens willingly, both tongues now caress and explore each other's mouths. 

Harry is the first to pull away. “George,” he said more like a moan, resting their foreheads together. 

“Harry,” The older man said before he moved in and kissed Harry’s lips again. This time with fire and passion, fumbling with taking off the black jumper that the smaller man had on. Harry raises his arms making it easier before he started working on getting George’s jumper off wanting to feel that skin on skin contact. Once it happened, they both moaned. 

George smoothly stand them both up lips till in contact, slowly moving back into his room. Thank Merlin that they were at George’s apartment and not Grimmauld, no stairs here. Gently pushing the smaller man to his bed. Harry taking in the sight of the red heads almost naked body. 

“You look so perfect” George said as he slowly climbed onto of him. Taking his mouth again, Harry bucked trying to get some friction. 

“Please... George.” Georges lips moved down his neck. Nipping, sucking and licking down his chest. Taking each nipple in each his mouth. “Oh.. Merlin.. Yes” Harry moans out. The red head slowly makes his way down to the button on Harry’s trousers. Pulling them down quickly. Harry gasps as he feels the cool air on his hot erection. 

George kissed from hip bone to hip bone. Then his tongue flicks the top of Harry’s weeping cock tasting. “Please, George...” George looked up at Harry panting. 

“I.. I want to take my time Harry. You... you are...” George takes his whole length into his mouth. Harry tries not to buck up, but with one swirl of George’s tongue he couldn’t control himself. 

“Oh god yes... please.” His fingers run through the red hair. Feeling George’s tongue swirl around his head. Feeling himself so close, he feels slender fingers tracing his muscle. Knowing he was close he pulled George up and crushed into his lips. 

“Oh Harry,” George stands quickly sliding off his trousers and climbing back on top. George waves his wand and Harry felt himself stretch and the wetness of lube. The red head moving his erection at Harry’s entrance. 

Easing into him slowly was like torture to Harry. “George.. Please...” That was enough to make George swiftly move into him. Wrapping his legs around him Harry’s presses him as close as he could. 

 

“Yes.... Gods that feels so good!” Harry arches with each thrust. George hitting that spot that made him see stars. 

“So... so good Harry... so tight.” Harry pulled the red head down lips clashing. Knowing that he is not going to last much longer he reaches down and starts moving his hand up and down his erection. Pleasure flooded his body as he feels his stomach tense. 

“Yes... George.... so good I'm....” Harry says through gasps and moans. 

“Please.. Please I'm going....” With those words it brought Harry over the edge. Feeling Harry tense around him George spills his seed into Harry with the younger man's name moaning out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck...” Harry felt little kisses pepper his face as George gently pulls out of him. With a wave of his wand the mess was cleaned and Harry felt arms wrap around him and he fell into sleep. 

 

\-------- 

Harry woke up the next morning with a groan. As the light fills the bedroom, but it wasn’t his bedroom. Feeling arms around him he looked over and saw George. His George that he has always wanted to wake up to was curled next to him. Harry couldn’t believe what he had done, too many drinks mixed with emotion this is not how he wanted to be with George. Harry wanted to show him how much he felt for him. Now this is just going to feel like a drunken one-night thing. Not an I want to spend the rest of my life with you thing. Harry slips out of George’s arms, knowing that this isn’t going to happen again. How would it. George was just drunk that is the only reason that he would want to be with him. He knows that George probably just thinks of him as another brother. Stupid Harry, very stupid. 

Dressed and at the floo before George could wake. Harry stepped in and called 12 Grimmauld place, the green flames took him back home. 

 

\------------- 

Harry walked to his desk awake and dressed in his Auror robes. 

“Hey Mate, how was your night, you look like shit” Ron said as he stuffed a pasty in his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. Wanting this day to be over already. 

“You know just what to say to make a girl blush Ron. You don’t look too good either, yesterday was hard on all of us. I just drank too much that is all.” Harry couldn’t tell Ron what went on, he already felt weird about the Ginny thing. even though Ron was okay with it he didn’t like the fact of his younger sister dating anyone. 

Ron didn’t say anything he just nodded and took a sip of his tea. 

 

Harry was about to fall asleep at his desk, as Kingsley shouted at them. “Potter, Weasley! Goshawk was spotted in Knockturn Alley. You two get him and bring him in.” They both pop up and off they went. 

 

Apperating in the middle of Knockturn Alley Ron and Harry had wands ready. Seeing Goshawk they both sprinted towards him. Spells wiz past them, getting closer Harry finally yelled Patrifcus Totalas. Bringing the greasy sandy blond hair man. Groshawk has been out dealing illegal potions. He has been on the Aurors radar for a long time. Finally, they can bring him in. Harry bound the man and looked around making sure no one was hurt. Everything seemed fine until his eyes went to a woman clutching to a small lifeless body. 

Harry’s heart sank. No not another life. Running up to the witch he looked down and saw a beautiful child with curly blonde hair and blue eyes staring lifelessly at him. Looking at the witch he could see the heartbreak in her eyes. Once again, he was the reason of a death. No more... he couldn’t do this anymore. It’s not worth it. 

“I...I’m so sorry..” Harry let the tears fall. Soon rage kicked in. Running back up to Groshawk he kicked the man in the stomach over and over. Until Ron pulled him away. Ron struggled even though he is taller than Harry, he is not that little boy anymore. Auror training has put muscle on him. Harry had been proud when he saw that 6pac forming, plus muscle in his arms and legs. 

“Harry... Mate stop!” Ron finally got him away and Harry fell to his knees. Tears pouring down his face, he is done he can’t do this anymore. Standing he looked around and dissaparated. 

\-------------- 

Harry went home and packed up his things as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to be in this place anymore. Getting just the essentials Harry makes his way to the floo to go to Gringotts to get money so he could leave the wizarding world. 

\--------- 

Music filled the pub, it’s pretty full for a Wednesday night. There is a big football game going on though. 

“Hey Evans.” A balding man with a mustache calls from down the bar. 

“Oi’ what can I get ya John?” The raven-haired man from behind the bar asked as he finished pouring a pint handing it to the waitress. 

“I need one more pint, Plus a glass a wine for Betty,” James Evans, or as most people know him Harry Potter pulls the tap and the beer fills up the mug. “Why did you have to come get the beer, I much rather see Betty, she is much prettier than you.” Harry teases the older man. 

“Well you are stuck with me, next round I will tell her to come see you... You know, I could still talk to my grandson he is a good-looking lad. Plus, he just graduated from Uni. Harry shook his head John has tried to set him up every day for the last 6 weeks. The bad thing is that he has only been working at the pub for 8. 

“I told ya...” Harry said as he sat down the pints and wine. “I’m fine by myself... If I get to look at your handsome face a couple nights out of the week that is all I need. Now pay me and go take that wine to your wife.” Harry winks at him as the older man slides his money on the bar and walks away laughing. 

It’s been 7 weeks since he left everything behind. His family, friends, George. He now lives in muggle town off the shore. Harry runs every morning by the water, it’s his favorite part of the day. Even though currently after he gets done, he seems to get cramps and sometimes even loses his dinner from the night before. He normally starts to feel better after he showers and goes to work. 

Tonight, he doesn’t have to close, which he is thankful for he is exhausted. Harry finally broke down and got a hold of Madam Pomfrey when his magic started messing up. Never has his magic ever not worked and if it is not doing that it’s like over powered. He is leaving first thing in the morning; this would be his first time back since everything. 

A beautiful blond walk behind the bar. “Hey Kat, I'm off tomorrow, so I will see you Friday night.” Harry said as he wipes off the counter. 

“Alright Jamie, see you then. Have a good day off tomorrow.” Harry grabs his jacket and walks outside, now to find a nice spot to apparate from, he is too tired to walk tonight. Tucking himself into a corner he leaves with a pop. 

Appearing in his flat Harry kicks off and takes a quick shower and goes to bed. Dreaming about George like he has every night since that night. 

 

\------ 

“Not to say that you are nuts, Madam Pompfrey... But you are completely bonkers.” Harry sat in her living room. The older medi witch laughs at him. 

“Silly boy, I have seen many cases, and you sir are pregnant. Wizards having children maybe not that common but between two wizards who truly love each other.” Her kind eyes sparkle as she smiled at Harry. Only when two wizards truly love each other. That can’t be right... George didn’t love him did he. “Harry you don’t have to tell me, but who is the father? I figured that he would be here with you. Is that why you left?” Harry should tell her, he had to tell someone. 

“You won't tell anyone right?” Harry pleaded with his eyes. Knowing this is probably going to come a back and bite him the bum. He needed to tell someone... 

“I am not able to tell anyone anything, I took an oath.” Tears pricked Harry’s eyes. He took a deep breath. 

“I left because a little girl died, I... I couldn’t take any more death. That was 8 weeks ago, I didn’t leave because of a guy, well I kinda did.” Tears finally escaped and are falling free down his face. 

“Harry I can’t even begin to understand what you are going through. You had it worse than anyone in this war. Is the father helping you through this, I mean I know he doesn’t know about the baby yet but is he helping with how you are feeling?” Harry looked down at his hands, he knew he should just tell her and get it over with. 

“It was a one-night stand type of thing. That’s why I am confused about me being pregnant.” Harry looked down at his hand which were clasped together in his lap. 

“Harry, if it was just a one night stand you wouldn’t be here 8 weeks pregnant. It might have only happened once but you love him, and he you.” The older woman sits down next to Harry and grabs his hand. “Who is it dear?” 

“George.... George Weasley.” Harry whispers, “Yes, I do love him, but I don’t think he loves me..” He couldn’t love Harry, could anyone love him? Poppy puts her hand on his. 

“Trust me, he does. Unfortunately, since a certain man left, he hasn’t been himself. He was actually in here a couple of days ago,” Harry’s eyes shot up and looked at Poppy. Was he okay, was he hurt? Harry couldn’t imagine anything happening to George. 

“He is fine dear, nothing that pepper up couldn’t cure. Maybe you should go talk to him.” Harry knew he didn’t want to.. Even though George was upset, it could have been something different that he was upset about. 

“I don’t think so... Madam Pompfrey. Now I have a few questions, since I am pregnant, does that mean I will grow woman parts? How will the baby be born? Will I grow breast?” 

Poppy laughed, “No Harry you will remain a man, you will not grow breast, and I will perform a c-section as the muggles call them, which basically mean I will perform surgery while you are awake.. But you won't feel anything. It’s the safest for you and your child. I will give you potions for the nausea, and a potion for the baby which will help it grow strong, seeing that wizard pregnancies are harder than normal pregnancies. We have to make sure that the baby will grow properly. Now I do hope you change your mind and you will talk to George, but if not I will see you 4 weeks from today. You will be 3 months by then, and we should be able to hear the heartbeat. Which all parents are excited for. Now go get some rest.” Poppy hugged Harry and handing him a couple books, and potions. 

Harry smiled a watery smile and popped away. 

————— 

When Harry got back to his flat he went straight to bed. Tears flowing down his face. 

“Baby, I don’t know if you can hear me or not but I.. I will take care of you I promise. I will never let you feel like you don’t matter, or that you are a freak. I love you, I’m your Daddy I will always protect you.” Harry places a hand on his stomach. Soon he knows it will be bigger but deep down he couldn’t wait to have someone who will love him forever. 

“You know, your other Dad is amazing. He is funny and brilliantly intelligent. Most people think he is just a goofball but he is the kindest sweetest person. I hope you are like him and not me. I will probably be a shit dad but I guess we will learn and do this together. If you could not make me sick in the morning just one morning… I promise I will let you have whatever you want..” Talking to his baby is calming and making him sleepy. Finally giving in Harry falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Years Later......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is a second chapter.... let me know what you think... I think I might know what I want to do...

Walking down Diagon Alley Harry is keeping mostly to himself. His head is down and has a cloak pulled up around his face as he walks into George’s shop. As usual it is busy. Looking around he saw him standing with his back turned. Feeling his heart about to burst out of his chest Harry takes a step forward afraid of what he was going to say to him, but at least he was going to try.... 

 

Before he could get to him, he saw arms wrap around the red heads neck. Ducking into an aisle he watches as Lee Jordan pulls his George into a kiss. Tears sting his eyes as he watches, I guess Poppy lied... maybe he didn’t love him, or maybe he shouldn’t have left... but why would George move on so quickly... As long as he is happy… watching the kiss deepen. ‘I guess he is happy’ 

 

Harry needed to get out of there quickly, he couldn’t break down not right here. Practically running towards the exit Harry knocks over a display. “Shit!” he hisses and continues to walk. 

 

“Harry?” George’s voice calls... Moving even faster, Harry has to get out of here. He couldn’t let him see him like this he made his choice.... “Harry! Wait!” The red head yells again. 

 

Sitting straight up on the bed Harry takes a deep breath. Why has he been having this same dream over and over. That was 5 years ago, it didn’t matter anymore. Sighing Harry looks over in his bed, red hair poked out of the top of the duvet. Smiling he lays back down and gently combs his fingers through his bed partners hair. 

 

“You know I should be mad at you for waking me up.” The sleeping man says into his pillow. Laughing Harry continues playing with the red hair. 

 

“But you won't because you love me, and someone is not awake yet so we might actually have some alone time...” Whispering seductively into the other man’s ear. Knowing he wouldn’t say no to that. 

 

“Mmm that would be nice.” All of a sudden Harry was on his back. Lips on his, he wraps his arms around the red head. This is what he needed after that horrible dream. He needed to forget. 

 

“Mmm G..” Losing train of thought as he feels lips on his neck trailing down. 

 

“You are so beautiful, I know I tell you every day but you are... so beautiful.” Moving his neck to give more access. 

 

“Greg... please...” Enjoying the feeling until the door slams open. Pushing Greg off of him Harry sits up. 

 

“Daddy!” A blur of red hair and freckles jump onto his bed giggling. “Daddy m’ hungry!” Looking into hazel eyes a little more green than brown. 

 

“Alright Freddie are you going to help?” He ask as he brushes the hair out of his sons face. 

 

“Yes I'll be a big helper. Greggy are you hungry?” Watching Fred jump over to his boyfriend who catches him and starts tickling. 

 

“Yes I could eat! What are you and Daddy going to make today?” Standing up Harry pulls on his t-shirt not caring on putting pants his boxers will work for right now. 

 

“Daddy can we have waffles! With bacon and eggs!” Scrambling off of Greg, Freddie follows his Dad out of the room. 

 

“Do you think that you could eat all of that?” Flicking his hand as the lights come on into the kitchen. Pulling out what he would need for the waffles. 

 

“Yes Daddy I’m a 4 now.. I’m a big boy I need big boy food.” The little boy said in a serious tone. Harry couldn’t believe that his little boy is 4 years old. 

 

“You are right little man, are you going to help Greg out today at the restaurant? I think that he will need your help since Granny is busy today at the hospital.” Thank Merlin that Poppy has taken the roll of grandmother seriously. She has never told anyone who he is or who he belongs, a couple of years after Harry had Fred she went into Semi retirement. 

 

“Yes I am going to help Greggy!” Harry picks up the jumping boy and places him on the counter so he could help with the batter. 

 

“Remember what Daddy said about you-know-what. I know you get really excited and you can’t control it but we can’t let him know our secrete.” Watching Freddie little fingers zip his lips up. 

 

“Hi Greggy!” Freddie said with a smile, turning around he sees his boyfriend still looking sleepy. Drinking in the sight of him. His lean muscles covered by a tight t-shirt and loose pj pants that hung perfectly on his hips. 

 

“Hey there Fredrick! Are you helping Daddy with breakfast? Make sure you make a really big waffle for me! I think that you and I should match today what do you think? Since we will be taking care of all the customers today!” It warms Harry’s heart that Greg and Fred have a good relationship. 

 

When Harry met Greg, Fred was two, he finally let John bring his grandson so they could meet. Not that he wanted a relationship more than friends with him but soon that changed. Greg has been with Harry for two years, it’s been fun he wasn’t George but no one could be George... He loves Greg really... 

 

It hurt Harry when he went to Diagon Alley and saw George kissing Lee Jordan. He was six months pregnant at that time and wanted to tell George that they were having a son and he wanted to be with him but he was too late. Silly of him to think that George would wait on him. 

 

Feeling arms wrap around him Harry was pulled out of his thinking. “I lost you there for a second. Everything okay?” Greg kissed down his neck as Fred sticks his finger into the batter. 

 

“Yeah, just zoned out for a minute... and you mister please don’t stick your finger in the batter it probably has bogies on it.” Sticking out his tongue at his son making everyone laugh. 

 

“There are no bogies on it Daddy!” Freddie giggles putting his finger close to his Daddy’s face showing how clean it was besides the batter. 

 

“Yeah Daddy no bogies... Come on Freddie let’s leave Daddy to cook and you and I can go do something fun like play with your dragons.” Clapping his hands Freddie reaches for Greg who scoops him up and flies him out of the room. 

 

For once his life is nice, simple and he is happy. 

 

\------- 

 

Hermione is excited to be spending the day with her Mum today, since she had Rose and Hugo she have been able to spend more time with her family. It was nice to be around the Weasley’s but sometimes you just need your own Mum. 

 

Pushing the double stroller with two red heads Rose 4 Hugo 2 babbling about something as her mother smiles. 

 

“I’m excited to try this restaurant what's it called Lilly Valley; all my friend say that it is amazing. They said it’s the best comfort food around.” Monica said as she opens the door. Walking inside it felt homey and inviting. 

 

“Hullo!” A tall red headed man said as they walk closer into the restaurant. They man looked like her in-laws but instead of blue or brown eyes he has green. 

 

“Hullo!” shouted another voice. Hermione looks down, what she saw made her gasp. There stood a miniature George Weasley... it couldn’t be... no it must be the man’s child. He did look a lot like George... But those eyes a beautiful shade of hazel... 

 

“Well hello there!” Monica said with a smile... “Working with Daddy today?” The little boy giggles and shakes his head. 

 

“This isn’t my Daddy this is my Greg! Daddy is the chef! I’m helping today because Granny has to work at St... erm I mean at the hospital today! Hi!” The little boy finally notices Rose. “You look like me!” 

 

Rose smiles up at her mummy. “Mummy he looks like Ucka George! Hi I’m Rosie Weasley!” Hermione pushes the stroller over to the table where Greg sat them. 

 

“Sorry he is a talker...” Greg said as he hands out the menus. Hermione raises her eyebrow staring at the little boy. 

 

“My name is Freddie!” Hermione almost drops Hugo when she heard the child’s name. There is no way... 

 

“Alright Freddie let’s see what they want to drink and then we will go tell Daddy what they want.” Hermione places Hugo in the seat next to her on a booster, as her Mum places Rosie next to her. 

 

Ordering their drinks and food Hermione couldn’t help but think about Freddie... She will have to meet this chef... 

 

“So how did you like your meals?” Greg asks as he takes the plates from the table noticing Fred wasn’t with him. 

 

“It was delicious,” Monica said as she cleans up both of her grandchildren. 

 

“Yes it truly was, do you think that we could meet the chef to let him know?” She had to figure this out it was killing her. 

 

“Absolutely I can go get him... He is actually the owner of Lilly Valley...” Watching the man walk away she felt her heart beat speed up. If Harry Potter walks out of that kitchen, she is going to hex him and drag him back and make him explain himself. 

 

Seeing the little boy run out from the back to their table with a big smile. 

 

“Fredrick James... No running please.” Hermione’s heart drops, that is a voice she hasn’t heard in such a long time... Her best friend.. Her brother.... 

 

Coming into view there he stood raven hair pulled up into a messy bun, square black frame glasses and those emerald eyes. Once he looks up at her he turns white... Shit... it is him... 

 

“Here we are Jamie this is the table that wanted to meet you, this is James Evans he is the chef and owner of Lilly Valley.” Greg didn’t catch the looks on both of their faces. Seeing Harry plaster on a fake smile. 

 

“Yep this is my Daddy!” Freddie pulls at Harry’s hand who breaks eye contact with her to look down at his son. 

 

“Jamie is it really you! I haven’t seen you since school!” Hermione thought quickly on her feet, she wasn’t the smartest witch of her time for no reason. 

 

“Yes, Hermione it has been such a long time!!!” Standing she pulls him into a hug. Squeezing a little too tightly. 

 

“We need to talk now...” She whispers in his ear. Not taking no for an answer. 

 

“I agree... Greg tell Merida that I am going to take a break and will probably be leaving early today since Granny is working...” Offering his arm to Hermione the walk back into his office. Who is Granny Hermione thinks to herself.... Sure as hell wasn’t Molly.... Oh Molly she is going to be heart broken when she finds out. She loves her children and grandchildren more than anything how could Harry be this selfish.... 

 

 

\------ 

Harry couldn’t believe in all of the people who would come into his restaurant it had to be Hermione. Opening the door to his office he silence the room. Motioning her to sit down at the desk he took a seat behind it. 

 

“Harry James Potter! Are you serious! First you leave without saying one word, then you start a new life with a new name and you have a child that looks George! Who since you left has been a fucking wreck! I have never known you to be so... so selfish!” Harry felt the heat in his cheeks how dare her say that he was selfish when all he has ever wanted was to have a family and he has it now... 

 

“Hermione, you don’t know shit! Yes, I did leave but you don’t know why I left... I couldn’t do it anymore the death it was too much! Everyone expected me just to be the hero... I couldn’t do it anymore. So, I left... I know I should have told you but I wasn’t in the right head space. I’m happy now I have Freddie and I have this restaurant and I have Greg...” He looks down at his hands not knowing why he felt guilty all of a sudden. 

 

Hermione leans closer on the desk brown eyes boring into him. “What about George... don’t lie and say nothing happened between you two when his son is right outside this door! The only way two wizards could have children is if they are completely in love... like soul mates Harry... You know George is yours, yet here you are with a knock off version.” Pointing her finger behind her. 

 

“He didn’t love me Hermione! If he did why when I went to tell him about Fred he was kissing Lee?! If he was so in love with me, he wouldn’t have been with him....” Tears sting his eyes as he stands pacing back and forth. 

 

“What do you mean you tried to tell him and he was kissing Lee? He only dated Lee for a few months... You are telling me you went to tell George about Fred and you saw them together and you just left again?” Watching Hermione, a tear slides down her cheek. 

 

“Yes! If he moved on and was happy why... why would I swoop in and tell him about a child that he didn’t know about... I didn’t want him to be unhappy about knocking me up after a drunken one-night stand. I didn’t know what else to do.... All I wanted was him to be happy... So I had Fred on 31st of December at 23:59 one more minute and he would have been a New Year's Baby. 3.7 gm 57.2 cm long, red hair his eyes were the same brown as George until he was about 5 months old then they started to get a hint of my green. ‘Mione I just... I couldn’t take the heart ache of him not loving me.... I know it was wrong that I kept his son away from him...” 

 

Hermione stands and pulls him into a hug once in her arms Harry breaks down. All the hurt from the past five years comes back. 

 

“Shh.. Harry it’s okay...” Standing there for what seems like forever, Harry pulls away... 

 

“Thank you Hermione... I.. I should get back.. We... We will get together I promise and we will figure this out okay... I’ll walk you and your family out.” Wiping his eyes throwing on a quick glamour so Greg wont know he has been crying. 

 

“I will owl you... Okay you have a niece and nephew that need to know their uncle okay... And I would like to know my nephew!” Placing his hand on her back he walks out of the office. Passing Greg he smiles. 

 

“I’ll be right back okay and then maybe we can go home...” Seeing Freddie playing with Hermione’s kids made his heartbreak... He knows that Freddie needs to hang out with kids more his age especially since his accidental magic has been everywhere. 

 

“Ready to go Mum.” Hermione smiles and starts pushing the stroller. 

 

“It’s good to see you again Harry! I’m glad you are doing well! You look happy.” Monica says. 

 

“I am Mrs. Granger...” Stepping outside he hugs Hermione one last time... Once they turned their back he points his wand at them. 

 

“Obliviate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As always all errors are mine... I was too excited so I only did a quick read through! Kudos and Comments are welcomed!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control...... I was going to wait but this chapter came out pretty quickly!!!

Weeks have passed since that day Hermione walked into his restaurant. Things went back to normal. 

Finally having a day off to be with Freddie, Greg told him that he would look after the restaurant. He couldn’t wait to spend time with his son. 

“Daddy, are we going to to go the park today?” The little red head asks as he takes a bite of his eggs. Taking a sip of his tea Harry nods. 

“We can do whatever you like, you have me for the whole day!” Seeing Freddie smile like that made his day. 

“ Is Greg going to be here tonight… I want to sleep with you tonight… please Daddy..” Freddie stock out his bottom lip, God’s he looks so much like his father it hurts. 

“I’ll tell him that you and I are going to be busy tonight and for him to stay at his house.” Clapping The little boy continued eating. 

“Good I’m happy Daddy!” Just then the floo comes to life. Thank goodness Greg wasn’t there. 

“Harry Potter!” A voice booms through the room. That is a voice that he hasn’t heard in years. 

Jumping up from the table he kneels in front of the fireplace, seeing Kingsley’s Shacklebolt‘ face. 

“How did you get this floo Sir?” Harry snips, no one is supposed to know where he is. 

“Poppy told me… you need to get to St Mungos now!” Why would Poppy tell him she wouldn’t do that… not after all these years. 

“I’m sorry that is not possible.” Harry crosses his arms. He was no longer his boss anymore. 

“Daddy is it Granny?” Freddie’s voice comes from behind him. Groaning he turns around, 

“No baby it’s no body finish your eggs and we can get dressed.” Freddie nods and runs off. 

“As you can see I can’t leave so.” Trying to stand up he stopped when he heard. 

“Weasley has been hurt!” His heart started pounding. Not George.... please.... 

“What happened?” His voice wavers. “Which Weasley?” 

“Ron, now you will come to St Mungos in one hour. Poppy told me to tell you she will meet you there.” Nodding Harry says goodbye and walks away. 

Ron has to be okay, he knows that he hasn’t been there for his adoptive family but Ron is still his best mate. 

“Freddie, come on we have to go see Granny!” Freddie finishes the last bite of his eggs. 

“Yay Granny! But what about Daddy Freddie day?” The red head pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We won’t be with Granny long. I promise! Now come one the sooner we get there the sooner we can go to the park.” Giving his son a kiss on the forehead they go get ready for the day. 

 

—- 

An hour later Harry and Freddie stumble out of the floo into Poppy’s office at St Mungos. 

“Granny!” Watching his son run up to the woman who has been there for him since all of this happened. 

“Well hullo my handsome boy! Go to Granny’s desk there are some biscuits for you with milk.” Freddie laughs and runs over to her desk. 

Walking over to Poppy drops her Granny act. Freddie didn’t need to know what is going on, it’s the last thing he needed. 

“What’s happened Poppy?” Harry asked as he hugs his adoptive grandmother. 

“ I don’t know much but I know Kingsley needed you here. Now I will watch him, since it’s the Weasleys.” Harry nods and walks towards the door. 

“Freddie, Daddy will be back soon. Listen to Granny! Love you!” Not wanting to leave his son. 

“ ‘ove ou Doddy” Freddie said with his mouth full. Shaking his head Harry walks outside of the office. 

Looking down at himself his dark jeans and jumper were now ash free, his glass set perfectly on his nose and his hair is down falling just on his shoulders tucked behind his ears. 

Walking a little further down the hall he stops as he sees Kingsley standing talking to an Auror. 

Standing taller Harry walks over to him. Even though he is no longer and Auror he will always have respect for Kingsley. As if he knows he was coming Kingsley turns around. 

“Potter, it’s good to see you on time.” Crossing his arms Harry tries to calm himself down. You can do this... It’s not a big deal just see if Ron is okay and then you can go... 

“How is Ron? Is he okay?” That’s all that matters right now.. even though he doesn’t know why he is here. Ron isn’t going to want to see him, Harry doesn’t even want to know if he wants to see him… he obliviated Hermione for a reason he didn’t want anyone to know. It was better that way. No one got hurt. 

“Not doing too well. You remember your last arrest? Groshawk?” Flashes a of the little girl who was a casualty in the chase filled his head. 

“Yes,” He said through gritted teeth. Groshawk has been in a lot of his nightmares since that day. 

“Well he was released yesterday from Azkaban. He left this with Weasley.” Holding out a piece of parchment. With shaky hands Harry plucks the paper from his hand. 

 

Harry Potter, 

 

You have taken so much from me the past five years. I know you went into some type of hiding. I will take everything that you took from me. No one is safe from me Harry. 

 

 

Reading it twice Harry’s stomach rolls. No one is safe, that means the Weasleys… Oh Merlin what about Freddie… thankfully no one knows about him. 

“We have to find him. I do have another life out of the Magical world.” Harry said rubbing his finger though his hair. “But I know I can’t let people get hurt because of me.” There has already been too much of that in his life. 

“We will figure this out Harry. Your family will be safe. We will make sure your son will be covered 24-7 there is an Auror outside poppy’s office right now.” Looking around Harry sighed thankfuly no one was around when he said something about his son. 

Before Harry could say anything he heard that voice. 

“Harry Jame Potter!” Groaning his head falls his chin resting on his chest. Perfect. “Don’t you ignore me young man! I’m not to be messed with today!” 

Slowly turning around Harry sees his adoptive mum walking towards him. Turning around Kingsley was already gone bastard, leaving him alone with an angry woman... 

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m sorry to hear about Ron. I will do all that I can…” Molly pulls him into a hug squeezing him tightly. 

“I know you will!” She cuts him off. “Where have you been! Do you think you could just leave for five years…. Five years without saying anything do you know how worried I’ve been hmm?! I know that you were affected by the war the most but we are your family and you just left us! Ron, Ginny, Hermione, It’s effected George the most! You know how hurt he was over Fred and then you up and leave! I’ve never been disappointed by you Harry but…” 

It was like a dagger into his heart, he never once was selfish and the first thing that he did for himself and look what happened. Pulling out of her grasp, he was finally able to breath. 

“I needed to get away, I'm sorry if I hurt all of you but I couldn’t do it anymore. I’m guessing your lives have been better without me around honestly. Until this moment you have your family, your children have children now. I was never really a Weasley I never really fit in. I do love you I do but it’s not like I'm really one of your children. Now I need to go to see if I can get to the bottom of this.” Harry started to walk away but was pulled back. 

“You are not going anywhere not yet you are going to go check up on Ron. You are not going to run away anymore Harry. You are going to take your family’s help.” That was it, he wasn’t going to do this anymore, he left this life. He is going to help bringing Groshawk in but he is not going to hurt his family anymore... He couldn’t... If he came back it would hurt everyone more. 

“I will not, I have to get started looking for Groshawk. He could be going after your family, I can’t have anymore death on my hands. It was nice to see you Mrs. Weasley.” Yanking free from her grasp he walks away. 

\------ 

Walking into the Auror office the next day Harry had zero hours of sleep. Then telling Greg that he had to leave for a little bit because of family issues didn’t go over well. He wanted to come with him but someone needed to watch the restaurant. Freddie is currently with Poppy, and the two Aurors that they have watching her house. This is the last thing he needed, he was finally happy.

“Potter!” Kingsley yelled from behind. Turning around he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Hermione with him. He knows that the obliviate worked but still he did not want to see her. 

“Yes sir,” Crossing his arms he sighs, let’s get this over with. 

“Harry?” Hermione says quietly, she looks exhausted. She must have been with Ron all night. 

“Hi Hermione I figured you would be with Ron. How’s he doing?” Trying to make small talk at least she hasn’t yelled at him yet. He doesn’t regret obliviating her, this would be much worse. 

“I don’t see why you care Harry, you left... but Ron is doing well they said that he should be able to come home in a couple of days. I’m shocked you would come back and help, after you just left. I heard what you said to Molly, not really family huh?” Her voice raises, now here it comes. “After everything Harry are you serious, we were always together we fought in a war together! You were there when Ron was being a git and I was there when you came out! I told you I would always be there for you.. Ron and you had your falling outs because of jealousy like any brothers would have. Harry we were different, we told each other everything then instead of you talking to me you just left. Like our relationship never mattered.” Everything she said was right, they did have a special relationship, after everything he just left. It doesn’t matter anymore... He is going to fix this Groshawk problem and then he is going to go back home. 

“This is not to place to bring this up Hermione. I’m here to find Groshawk so I can go home and you can go on with your lives.” Looking over at Kingsley. “Shall we go to your office sir? I would like to find him quickly.” 

“Yes, I can show you where he was last seen.” Feeling Hermione glare at him he follows Kingsley into his office. He just wanted this to be over with. So he will never have to come back here again. The magical world will always be full of heartbreak. 

 

\----- 

 

George walks into the ministry to eat lunch with his Dad like he has done every week since Fred passing. Arthur wanted to make sure that his son was okay and George couldn’t say no to his dad. Not paying any attention to what was going on around him he bumps into someone who was practically running. 

“Oi!” George says from the ground looking up into those emerald eyes that he thought that he would never see again. It was like time stood still. Quickly standing up as Harry stood completely still, with no hesitation George pulls him into his arms and smashes his lips into the smaller man's lips. Moaning as he feels the man kiss him back. This is perfect George thinks to himself, moving his tongue across his lips. Harry opens letting him in. 

Then without warning he felt himself pushed away. “What the hell was that?” Harry said with tears in his eyes. 

“I thought I was dreaming I knew you were back but I didn’t think I would see you and when I did... Damn it Harry I had to kiss you.... you kissed me back. You want this... I know you do... Gods I have been so miserable. After.... After that night all I wanted was you... it wasn’t a one-night stand... There is so many times that I wanted to tell you how I felt...” George moves closer to him wanting to reach out and comfort him. 

“STOP! You don’t care! I saw you George! You kissing Lee Jordan! I came back to... well to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... You moved on and so did I.. I... I don’t want you George...” He felt his heartbreak right there in the middle of the ministry, he came back and you were with someone else... but he left... 

“You left me! You made me feel like I was just a fuck and left me! I looked for you... gods did I look for you. Then a couple months later Lee came and told me that he has always had feelings for Fred and I knew that they had something... So one thing lead to another but we both figured out that we were in love with other people. I was... am in love you with!” Feeling his voice getting louder as they start drawing a crowd. 

“Harry five years ago would have jumped at the fact that you love me, but now... I'm happy George I'm happy... I don’t have to be the boy who lived or worry about people dying because of me... Well until recently. I’m here to catch Groshawk and then go back home to my life. I am even with someone his name is Greg and I love him.” George refuses to believe that he is in love with someone else. 

“Does he make you laugh; does he know when you lie you lick your bottom lip?” George moves closer at each word he says. “When you said you love him you licked your bottom lip. Does he make you feel like this when he kisses you.” Pulling the smaller man in one last time pouring everything into this kiss, all the emotions and feeling from the last five years poured into this kiss. 

Harry pulled away slowly this time... George smiles down at him, he knew he won this round. “George, he doesn’t... but a lot of things have changed in these past 5 years, I'm not the same person I was... You.. You won’t like me anymore after everything that I have done. I’ve been so selfish and you will never forgive me... I know this... So, I think it would be best if we didn’t see each other anymore, I want you to be careful okay Groshawk is dangerous.” Still in his arms the red head runs his fingers through the dark hair it’s much longer than it was before. He looks even better than he did before if that was possible. 

“This is not over Harry, far from it... but I will let you believe that it is. There is nothing that you did that I wouldn’t forgive you for.” Letting Harry pull away from him. 

“Please George just leave me alone... I’m begging you...” With tears in his eyes he watches the love of his life walk away again... There is no way in hell that this is over, he still loves him and he knows that Harry still loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy! Let me know what else you would like to see in this story or my other stories....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher and Freddie are BFFS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter fo you! As always all errors are mine!

Harry feels the sun pool in from the window as he wakes. He not at home, Greg is not beside him. Then touching his lips he tries not to smile. George kissed him yesterday and it was wonderful. His kiss shouldn’t be that good. ‘You can't think about having a relationship with him, it will only end in heart break., he doesn’t know about Freddie. You messed up’ Shaking his head he sighs looking next to him the overs were pulled back and Freddie wasn’t there. Mild panic fills Harry’s chest. He couldn't gone way that far could he? 

 

Running out of his bed room he hears lots of racket in the kitchen. Slowly creeping up towards the door of the kitchen. He hears laughter, Freddie’s laughter. 

 

“Mr. Kreacher now what do I do?” His son asks as he heard Kreacher grumble the next part of the instructions. 

 

“You are the best Mr. Kreacher. I don’t have many friends, would you be my friend?” Feeling his heart break he couldn’t do this to Fred... something has to change weather he let’s Hermione know the truth so Rose, Hugo and Freddie can grow up together... That is if they would want a relationship with you... 

 

“Kreacher would be Master Freddie’s friend. Kreacher would do anything for the little master!” Harry slowly walks in as Freddie hugs Kreacher. 

 

“I love you Kreacher...” Freddie said with his eyes closed squeezing the elf as hard as he could. Wishing he had a camera this is one of the moments he would like to keep. 

 

“Kreacher likes little master.” Kreacher runs his finger through Freddie’s 

 

“Good morning!” Harry says as he soon had an arm full of his son. Kissing both cheeks, nose and lips Freddie does the same and cuddles into his Daddy. 

 

“Daddy! Kreacher was helping me make breakfast!” Looking over to Kreacher who didn’t look like his grumpy self. 

 

“Thank you Kreacher for helping with breakfast with Freddie, I'll let you two finish up I'm going to go call Greg.” Giving his son one last kiss. He walks towards the sitting room where he left his cell phone last night. Picking it up he saw that there were 10 missed calls all from Greg. 

 

Dialing his number Harry waits as he paces around. After the fourth ring he picks up. 

 

“Greg!” Harry almost yells into the phone. Calm down... it’s probably nothing. 

 

“Jamie the... the restaurant.... it’s bad Jamie.... I know that you had to go home but....” Harry had to get home to check this out... If Greg would have been in there at the time he could have been hurt. He knows that it has to do with Groshawk. He couldn’t let him get hurt because of his past. A past that he know nothing about. 

 

“I’ll be right there I'm 20 minutes away... home is not as good as I thought it would be we will talk about that when I get to the restaurant...” Harry sighs as he runs his fingers through is hair, he is not going to make Freddie come with him, and Popp is working today.... Running back into the kitchen where Freddie and Kreacher were plating up their waffles. 

 

“Kreacher, do you think that you could come with me and keep an eye on Freddie. You have to make sure no one sees him okay. Hurry and eat your breakfast and we have to go to the restaurant and talk to Greg...” 

 

“Kreacher will stay with little master! Little master will never be alone not if Kreacher is still here!” If he wasn’t so worried about his talk with Greg and Lilly Valley he would have loved to sit down and actually have a breakfast with his son. 

 

“Okay I'm going to hop in the shower, Kreacher after Freddie eats make sure he is dressed and ready to go... Clean him up if needed but we are leaving in 15 minutes okay!” Kreacher nods and Freddie stuffs a bite of waffle in his face. 

 

“Daddy can I wear my fun clothes here? The ones where the dragons actually move?” Kissing his son on his forehead. Well at least now. Freddie can be himself; he doesn’t have to hide his true self. 

 

“Yes you can... Kreacher remember leaving in 15 minutes.” Harry pops away into the shower, the past five years are just going to go down the drain because of a maniac again... But this could be good, he could start over again, in the magical world... Freddie can have a family besides just him and Poppy.. Something that Harry didn’t have... it’s not going to be easy Harry thought but... it will be worth it... just baby steps on how to tell them...” 

 

\----- 

 

Apparating to his flat, Harry, Freddie and Kreacher gets into his car. It took 10 minutes to get to the restaurant. Looking back at Kreacher and Freddie who were having their own conversation. 

 

“Remember what I said Kreacher make sure that you and Freddie are hidden. I shouldn’t be too long but Daddy has to say goodbye to Greg, and give him the restaurant... Are you okay with that Freddie... It means we are going to be living with Kreacher now and we can wear our magical clothes every day and we don’t have to pretend anymore.” The smile on his son’s face was all worth it. 

 

“Yes Daddy I want to stay with Kreacher, he is my best friend.” Wrinkling up his nose as he smiles, gods he looks so much like George right now. 

 

“Alright you two be good and don’t draw attention to yourselves. I’ll be right back...” Turning off his car he saw Kreacher work his elf magic, it looks like the car is empty. Taking a deep breath, he walks towards his restaurant and notices that a window has been broken, feeling his heart clench he walks in the door. 

A broken window wasn’t all that was wrong with it. There was fire damage all over. Seeing Greg at the bar looking over paper work Harry runs towards him. 

 

“Greg! Are you okay you weren’t here when this happened were you? Is everyone okay?” Greg pulls Harry into a hug normally this would calm Harry down but now it just felt wrong... This was not the person that was supposed to be hugging him... Greg leans down and presses a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

“I’m fine, everyone is fine... no one was here... Thank god! I’m sorry Harry it looks like there will be a lot of work to clean this up, but we can do it. It will take no time and then we will open up again and all will be well.” Harry looks up at the man he has known for two years, those green eyes so sweet. If only he could truly love him. 

 

“Greg we... we need to talk... Things... things back at home are not good... I have to go back... I mean I have to move back... Freddie and I are actually going to start to pack everything today.” Greg blinks at him, he could see tears brimming in his eyes. 

 

“I could come with you Harry; we could make this work... I mean we can find someone to run the restaurant and then we will just be the owners that come into town every once in a while... Harry I... I don’t want to lose you!” Greg said fighting with his tears, Harry couldn’t help but to start crying. 

 

“Greg, you need to stay here... This family thing is serious and I won't be able to give you or Lilly Valley the attention it needs. That’s why I'm giving you Lilly Valley, it’s yours I will be a silent partner until you can buy it from me... You can do whatever you want with it. I just can’t deal with everything Greg I do love you... but that is not going to be enough... I want us to be friends we own a business together... You just have full control now.” Harry takes a deep breath trying to figure out what Greg was thinking. The taller man shakes his head. 

 

“It’s someone else isn’t, its George, right?” Knowing that his shock is showing on his face Harry tries to hide that fact. 

 

“No why would you ask that?” Licking his bottom lip, Harry crosses his arms. Greg scoffs, and shakes his head. 

 

“You are lying, every time you lie you lick your bottom lip... Fine, I will make sure that Lilly Valley will be fixed and soon I will buy your share. Now leave I bet you have a lot of things to do... George is probably waiting on you.” Hearing the coldness in Greg’s voice sends daggers into Harry’s heart. 

 

“I’m not going to George, Greg. My family is in trouble and I need to help them. I have to be the one to save everyone. It’s just how it has always been, I’m sorry that I hurt you. You have been through a lot of things with me. I know that Freddie will miss you, and I’ll miss you...” 

 

“It’s not fair you know, letting people fall in love with you and your son and then taking them away. I’ll miss Freddie, I thought.... I thought one day that we would be a family... I was going to ask you to marry me on your birthday... I guess I don’t have to do that anymore... I was going to ask if I could adopt Freddie, so we could be Greg, James and Freddie Bicknell. Silly dream I know... but thank you for actually telling me and not just leaving. I have a feeling you are used to just leaving... I’m afraid if nothing happened with Lilly Valley you would have just been gone. Wouldn’t you?” Greg moves away from Harry and walks back towards the bar. 

 

“No, I.. I would have told you Greg... I was going to tell you today. It’s just everything that has happened its better this way I promise you Greg. You are going to find that one person who is going to love you they way that you should. I can’t be that person. I thought I honestly knew what love is... The only love I know about is the love that I have for Freddie. That scares the shit out of me too... he is four I don’t know how I have kept him alive this long... I hope I am doing the right thing. If we go home, I can help my family and he can be closer to family. I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.... If things were different...” Harry walks towards Greg, the taller man holds up his hands. 

 

“Don’t James... don’t make it harder than it already is. I’ll call you when I get the estimate of the damage. You should leave... please... just tell Freddie that I do love him... and please if it’s okay the next time you come could... could I see him?” Harry nods his head. 

 

“Absolutely Greg, he loves you he would love to see you, I'll bring him once you get an estimate.” Not only is he going to break Greg’s heart he is going to break Freddie’s. 

 

\----- 

“Kreacher, when do you think my daddy is coming back?” Freddie ask as he eats a snack that the elf brought with them. He loves this elf, he was nice to him and he was awesome. 

 

“Little Master I'm not sure, Kreacher can not leave you to go check I told Master Harry that I wouldn’t leave you...” Watching the elf look around, he doesn’t smile but thanks okay he is still nice. 

 

“Kreacher, why do you call my daddy Harry? A lot of people call him Harry but Greg and the people at Lilly’s calls him Jamie... Why?” Freddie has always wondered this but Granny would never tell him. Kreacher tells him anything that he would want to know. That’s another reason that Freddie likes Kreacher he treats him like a big boy. 

 

“Master Harry goes by a different name so people won't recognize him. Master Harry is a hero, people always want to know what Master Harry is doing. It’s not safe for little master if they know who you are right now... So little master will not say anything.” Freddie nods his head as he digs into his backpack and pulls out a book to look at. He knew some of the words because Granny taught him. 

 

Looking at the pictures he sees a family with two daddies who has a little boy and a little girl. He wish that he could have a little brother... or sister. He would take either even a sister... He saw pictures of Daddy when he was in his belly and Daddy looked so happy.. He didn’t even have another daddy with him so he could do it again... He could ask Daddy for a little brother or sister so he wouldn’t have to sit in the car by himself... At least he has Kreacher.... 

 

“Kreacher do you think that Daddy would have me a brother or sister? Do you have brothers and sisters? Are they fun?” Freddie looks at the elf who’s face never changes. 

 

“Kreacher has brothers and sisters... but Kreacher doesn’t talk to his brothers and sisters. Master Harry hasn’t said anything about not having a sibling for Little Master. Kreacher would like to have another little master to look after...” The elf runs his fingers through the messy red hair. Smiling at the elf Freddie hugs him tightly. 

 

They sit there for a little bit longer, for a 4 year old he was doing a great job that is until he read all of is book and played with all of his toys. He wanted to go to Granny’s normally if Daddy was at work he would go to Granny’s. 

 

“Kreacher...” Freddie says as the elf looks over at him, he knew if he stuck his bottom lip out he could get whatever he wanted from Daddy and Granny. 

 

“Yes, little master?” Yes, hopefully he is like Granny and Daddy. 

 

“I want to go to Granny’s house... Daddy wouldn’t care... Please Kreacher... I don’t want to sit in this car anymore...” Feeling himself really get sad he starts to cry. 

“I just want to see my Granny please Kreacher... Then we will come right back... Please...” Freddie begs rubbing his eyes trying not to cry anymore... 

 

“Kreacher will take you real quick and then we will come right back... Master Harry will not be pleased because we are leaving...” 

 

Freddie nods wiping his nose happy that he won’t have to stay in the car anymore. Feeling something funny behind his tummy he swirled around the colors where crazy but pretty. Soon the swirling stops as they stand in a house that wasn’t his Granny’s. 

“Kreacher this isn’t Granny’s house.... I don’t know where this is... I want to go to Granny’s.” Freddie felt panicked. He should have just stayed in the car and waited for Daddy. 

“Kreacher brought little master to the Wheezes that is where little masters Granny lives.” Freddie shakes his head until he saw someone he recognizes. 

 

“Rosie?” Freddie says as he sees the little girl from that one day at Daddy’s restaurant. The little girl looks up from her toys and smiles at Freddie. 

 

“Freddie! You the boy that looks like Unka George! Why are you at my Granny’s?” Rosie said as she looks at him and Kreacher. 

 

“Kreacher brought me here... but I wanted to go to my Granny’s this is not my Granny’s maybe he mixed it up...” Rosie grabs Freddie’s hand and Kreacher’s who took it willingly even though he did not know the child. He had a soft spot for children. 

 

“Come we will tell my Granny and maybe she will help you to your Granny’s.” The little girl who’s red curly hair was wild and crazy bounces into the kitchen. 

 

“Kreacher should be taking little master back to Master H...” Before Kreacher could continue Rosie yells.

 

“Granny! I need your help!” Rosie and Freddie wait for her Granny to turn around. Freddie is feeling scared he should have listened to his Daddy... All he wanted was his Daddy... 

 

“Just a minute Rosie, Granny is making lunch...” Being her mother daughter Rosie doesn’t wait. 

 

“Granny! Please it’s an emergency!” The red headed woman turns around holding a plate of cookies that falls into the floor as soon as she looks at her granddaughter. 

 

“G...George?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Kudos and comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy! Let me know what you would like to hear from this story or any of my stories!!! You guys are amazing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry invites George to Dinner

Freddie looks up at Rosie’s Granny, she looks like a nice Granny she has red hair just like him… 

“Granny his name is Freddie not George… Unka George is at work.” The little girl looks at her Granny with a signature Granger look. 

“I wanted to go to my Granny’s house and Mr. Kreacher brought me here this is not my Granny’s house… My Granny has white hair… and she is a healer… oops I mean a doctor.. I’m not supposed to say healer around people I don’t know.” Freddie bits his bottom lip looking over at Kreacher who is about to snap them back in the car. He knows that his is going to be in trouble. 

“Your Granny is a healer? Does she work at St Mungos?” Rosie’s Granny asks.

 

“Yes, she is the best, Daddy drops me off every day when he has to work at the restaurant…” He doesn’t know why but he feels comfortable around Rosie’s Granny. 

 

“Little Master we must be getting back… Master H.. Jamie will be back soon.”

—— 

Molly knew who this child was as soon as she saw him. That was her George. But how? She couldn’t let him leave.. 

“Freddie, I just made lunch for Rosie and Hugo why don’t you stay and Kreacher can bring your Daddy here.” She has to know what was going on if he left with Kreacher she has a feeling she would never see him again. 

“No thank you, Daddy says I shouldn’t take food from strangers.” Before they could say more Kreacher and Freddie was gone. She felt her heartbreak. Once again her Freddie was gone. 

She has to get to the bottom of this. Harry James Potter has to explain something’s. 

 

—- 

Harry walked outside to his car as panic struck him. Getting into the car he yells for Kreacher.

With-in a second there popped Kreacher and Freddie. Harry pulls his son into his arms checking him over. His heart pounding in his chest, not knowing what he would have done if there was something happened to Freddie. 

“Fredrick James Potter! Where were you! Kreacher I told you to keep him in the car and safe!” Keacher mumbles under his breath but Harry couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

“Daddy, I ask Kreacher to take me to Granny’s so he did and we did something and my tummy felt funny and then we popped up at a house that wasn’t Granny’s house. Then that girl that I saw from the restaurant with red hair was there Rosie, and then she took me to see her Granny she has red hair just like me she was nice. And she wanted me to stay for lunch and I told her I couldn’t take food from strangers like you told me Daddy. Then I said I just wanted to go to Granny’s. But Kreacher took me to the wrong place and then my tummy felt funny again and then we were here.” Freddie rambles on and all Harry could think about was that Molly Weasley knowing that Freddie exist. 

“Kreacher! Why would you take him to the Weasleys?!” Harry still holding onto his son as he yells at the elf. Why would he do that he told him to stay hidden. 

“Little Master wanted to see his Granny, Little Master was crying. Kreacher took him to Wheezey because that is his Granny.” Kreacher looks from Fred to Harry. This is not how he would want Freddie to find out about his other Granny. 

“KREACHER he was meaning Poppy! We are going home now!” Harry drives to his flat, that is five minutes away from Lilly’s and apparates them to Grimmauld place. 

Popping into the sitting room, Harry dismisses Kreacher and looks down at Freddie. Knowing he has to do something about this. Bringing him over to the couch he sits down with his son on his lap. 

“Freddie we need to talk, I know today has been really confusing. I’m sorry that I have made everything so complicated. I... I thought I knew what I was doing and everything I did I thought was right... but I think it was... I am not a very good Daddy.” Harry felt tears sting his eyes, not knowing if his 4-year-old son is going to understand all of this... 

“You are a good Daddy! You are I promise! You are the best Daddy!” Freddie said as he places his little hands on Harry’s face. “I love you Daddy.” 

“I love you too Freddie. I will always love you. We won’t see Greg anymore... Is that okay?” Holding his breath, he knew he should have never dated not with a child. Never again... he can’t put Freddie through this... Unless it is George... oh gods George how is he going to tell him... 

“I guess so Daddy... I mean I like it better when it is just you and me... I didn’t like when Greg was around... I like when it is just me and you!” Laughing Harry pulls him closer. 

“I like it when it is just us two too! There is one last thing Freddie... So, when Kreacher took you to Rosie’s Granny’s house... He took you there because she is your Granny too...” Freddie cocks his head to the side looking so much like his father... 

“But I already gots a Granny... but... that’s okay I can have more! Is that why she has red hair like me?” Pulling at his red locks looking at his Daddy. 

“Yes baby, that is why she has red hair like you... That is your other Daddy’s Mummy... Her name is Molly... Would you like to see her again?” His son’s hazel eyes open wide sparkling. 

“YES! That would be fun! I would like to each lunch at her house... It smelled so yummy!” Kissing his face, Harry looks him over... This could have gone worse. 

“Alright I will set something up now, speaking of lunch. Kreacher!” With a pop Kreacher stood looking angry. 

“Yes Master Harry.” Harry shakes his head at the elf. 

“I want you to take Freddie and make him something for lunch. I need to make a floo call Kreacher so if you would keep Freddie busy... Then it is nap time.” Freddie stands up grabbing the elfs hand. 

“Master Harry Kreacher will make lunch with Little Master!” Walking off with Freddie to the kitchen. He doesn’t want to make this call... This is the last thing he wants to do... What a fuck up he is. 

Walking over to the floo he takes a deep breath and calls The Burrow. 

“Mrs. Weasley,” he said as he pushes his head into the green flames... Praying she is the only one home. 

“Harry! Just the person I want to talk to...” Mrs. Weasley said leaning down to look at him, her face was stern. 

“There are things that I need to talk to you about... I was hoping to come tonight if it's just going to be you and Mr. Weasley maybe for dinner?” Biting his lip this is going to be so hard... 

“Harry after what I saw today there is no need to call me Mrs. Weasley... Molly please... and are you sure there isn’t someone else that you would want to be here tonight....” Seeing the woman cross her arms glaring at his head in the fire. 

“Maybe you are right... Mr... Molly... I will call him and tell him I am going to be at The Burrow tonight if that is okay...” A smirk appears on the older woman’s face. 

“You have a lot to explain Harry... I can’t believe what I saw today... We will discuss this more tonight... but I must know... what is my Freddie’s favorite meal.” 

“Any meat pies really, and he love smash potatoes, carrots, peas... He is a little boy he will eat anything...” Harry smiles there has been plenty of times that he thought Freddie would make himself sick with the amount of food he ate. 

“What about dessert, is he like you and want treacle tart is he....” She didn’t finish her sentence Harry saw tears in her eyes. Merlin he felt like shit. 

 

“He is like his other dad actually when it comes to that...” Harry looks down not wanting to look the older witch in the eye. Not looking forward to this dinner but he knows that he is going to have to do something. 

“Then I will make all of George’s favorite desserts. Harry, I don’t know why you did this and think that it was okay but I’m sure we will talk later. I know you have another call to make and I have dinner to start on so. I will see you tonight 6’oclock don’t be tardy.” Molly said motherly and then the call ended. 

\----- 

George sat in his flat above WWW after yesterday he hasn’t felt like doing much of anything. All he could think about was that kiss and how Harry looked afterwards. He said that he wouldn’t like him anymore. What could he have done that would make him think that. 

“Ge... George?” A voice rang out through his flat. Noticing the floo fire he runs towards the fireplace. 

“Harry?” Sitting down he looks into the fire as Harrys face appears. Why is he calling, he said he didn’t want to talk. 

“We need to talk... I will be at The Burrow tonight at 6 would... would you come please...” Smiling at him George nods. This is good he wanted to talk, gods how he wanted to work things out. Life has not been the same since Harry left. He was the only thing that has made him happy since he lost Fred. 

“Yes.. Of course anything for you Harrykins! I will see you soon then... Everything is okay though right? You are not hurt?” He asks leaning closer to the fire wishing he was in the same room. It felt wrong being away from him. 

“Erm.. No everything is fine... I.. I just need to talk to you and your Mum and Dad. So I will see you at 6?” Watching Harry bit his lip the red head sighs, knowing the younger man was hiding something. Knowing he would find out later George just smiles. 

 

“Alright Harrykins, my handsome self will be there.” Seeing Harry leave the fire George stands and makes his way over to the couch.. The same couch where they shared their first kiss. Everything will be okay after tonight. He will get Harry back.. He has too...

\------- 

 

Walking into the kitchen Harry saw Freddie eating a toastee and fruit, rambling to Kreacher about jokes that he heard from his books. 

“That looks yummy!” He said as he sits down next to his son pushing back his red hair. 

“Kreacher Daddy would like one please.” Freddie said through a mouthful of food. Shaking his head he sighs. 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful Freddie.” Scolding his son lightly, now to tell Freddie about their plans tonight. 

“Kreacher has one made for Master Harry.” Suddenly food appears in front of him. Picking at his sandwich he starts to talk. 

“Freddie, tonight we are going to go to dinner, we are going to go to Granny Molly’s house... We are going to meet her and your Granda, plus... someone else.” Seeing those hazel eyes widen and a bright smile. 

“I have a Granda! I’ve never had a Granda before... Just like my stories!” Feeling a pang of guilt he rubs his chest where his heart was. 

“Freddie, you are going to meet your other Daddy tonight. I don’t want you to be nervous he is going to love you... If you have any question you can ask him or your Granny or Granda... They are not going to be mad at you okay.. None of this is your fault it’s all Daddy’s okay. If people yell it’s only because I’ve upset them.” Looking at his sons face he saw the smile fade slowly. He knew he probably said too much but he knows that if there is a fight Freddie would think that it is his fault. 

“I don’t want people to yell at you Daddy. It’s not nice to yell.. Granny said you should use your indoor voice, even if you are upset.” What did he do to deserve such a sweet little boy he will never know. 

“ Adults sometimes don’t and that’s okay. It’s even okay for kids to yell sometimes... Everyone is upset from time to time... Now let’s not worry about this right now. We can eat our lunch and then we can take a nap. I’m pretty tired are you?” The red head shook his head, that’s not surprising he is never tired but he still needs his nap. Freddie has Harry’s temper when he is tired. 

“You want to meet everyone when you are happy right? So, we should take a nap. Daddy will even lay down with you.” Nodding Freddie continues to eat his lunch. 

 

\------- 

Harry couldn’t help but pace back and forth in front of the fire place. Freddie is standing next to him looking up at his Daddy. The little red head is wearing his favorite Qudditch outfit, little snitchs move around on his shorts and bludgers move around his pants. 

“Alright... Freddie it’s time to go... We are going to be a little early but that is okay I would like to get there before your other Daddy comes...” Looking down at George’s mini me who has his nose wrinkled up. “What’s wrong do you not want to go?” Kneeling down to his level Harry looks into those hazel eyes. 

“You’re Daddy... he’s Pops.... member in the book you read to me.. Johnny has a Daddy and a Pops. You are Daddy he is Pops.” Freddie said so matter-a-fact. Harry laughs and pulls him into a hug. 

“You are so right little bludger. Come on we are going by floo.” Picking up his son throwing the powder he says The Burrow while stepping into the green flames. 

Stumbling out of the floo with Freddie giggling. He has gotten better when he has Freddie in his arms. 

“I love floo travel Daddy it’s so much fun!” Freddie cries as he wriggles from Harry’s arms. Watching him, the red head finally knows where he is and clamps on to his outstretched hand. 

The sound of Freddie’s giggles must have been heard all over the house when he saw Molly walk in with a dish towel over her shoulder. A smile appears on her lips. 

“Hello again Freddie! I’m glad that you are here!” Molly said as she leaned down. Feeling Freddie move closer to him Harry intervenes. 

“He was sad that he didn’t get to have lunch with you today.. I told him dinner would be nice...” Pulling Freddie from out behind him. The little boy looks up at his Granny. 

“I’ve already have a Granny... it will be confusing if I call you that... Can I call you something else?” Harry looks down at his son and then over to Molly who has a tear in her eye. 

“You can call me whatever you like Freddie...” Seeing him smile Harry let go of his hand. 

“Daddy read a book once Johnny had a Granny and a Nan, will you be my Nan?” Seeing that look in her eyes Harry knew what was coming. Molly pulls the little boy into her arms kissing the top of his head. 

“Yes Freddie I will be your Nan... but I must know... what is your full name? If I'm your Nan I have to know...” Freddie pulls away and stands up straight. 

“My name is Fredrick James Potter, my birthday is the 31’st of December. My Daddy taught me my birthday. He teaches me a lot of things, and so does Granny. Maybe you can too!” Watching their interactions Harry feels the guilt coming back full force. 

 

The floo brought everyone's attention back as Arthur walks out. Stopping dead in his tracks, Molly did tell him that they were having guest over for dinner but he didn’t expect to see Harry and he really didn’t expect to see a little red headed boy with him.

 

“Arthur! I would like you to meet Fredrick James Potter!” Turning the boy around Harry feels himself panicking again. Arthurs face turns white as he walks closer to the little boy. That was his sons face... he knew that face...

“H.. Hullo Fredrick...” Without warning Freddie pounces into the older man's arms. 

“Granda! I’m Freddie! You have red hair like me too!!! Daddy doesn’t have red hair. I never had a Granda before!” Trying not to laugh at his son, he loved when he rambles. It is hard to keep up with what he is saying most of the time

“Erm.. Nice to meet you Freddie.” Arthur says as he pulls him in tighter. 

“What’s for dinner Nan I'm hungry.” Freddie asks as he pulls away from his granda. Running over to Harry motioning that he wanted to be picked up. Pulling the younger boy up Harry sets him on his hip nuzzling his cheek. 

“We are having steak and kidney pie with smash potatoes with carrots and peas, I hear that was your favorite.” Nodding quickly Freddie burrows his head into Harry’s neck.

Moving slightly so he could talk to Freddie alone. “You okay baby?” Running his hand up and down his son’s back. Trying to comfort him

“Yes... I'm fine... I just wanted to be with you...” Kissing his forehead Harry smiles. 

“I’m glad let’s get back so we won't be missed.” Harry walks back over to his adoptive parents. Taking a deep breath. 

“Should we have a sit?” Both of them nod as they walk over to the couches. In an awkward silence they sat. Until Freddie pipes up. 

“Nan do you have any toys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and Comments are welcome they make my heart happy! You guys are amazing and thank you for your comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner With George!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all here is another Chapter for you!!! I hope that you enjoy it!

George looks at himself in the mirror one last time, his red hair laying on his forehead. Wearing a button up and a vest. He wanted to look good for Harry, wanted to show him what he was missing. Even though it was George who was missing him... 

Checking the time, he curses and goes to his fireplace throwing in the powder he was whisked away. 

Stepping smoothly out of the fire he heard something that he didn’t think he would. A child giggling, Rosie and Hugo should be gone by now. Walking towards the laughter he stops as he sees his Dad holding up a little red head boy tickling him. Tearing his eyes away from them he sees his Mum and then there he sat. Harry with a big grin on his face looking towards Dad and the small boy. Did Harry have a child with Greg.... No.. It can’t be... A wizard can only have a baby if they are in love... He knew that Harry didn’t love Greg. 

George coughed loudly breaking up the giggles. Three head whip around to see him standing there, all three faces smiles disappears. “I see that I am late to the party.” walking towards his Dad, who puts the little boy down. Watching him climb up into Harry’s lap the red head hides his face. 

 

“No, you are right one time.” His Mum said as she walks up to him and pulls him into a hug. “Have a seat dinner will be ready shortly.” Pushing him over to the couch next to Harry who hasn’t looked him in the eye. 

“Hey you...” He hears Harry whisper to the little boy, then says something that he couldn’t understand. Soon the little boy turns around, George started to say something until he saw that face. ‘Shit’ 

“Hi...” The little boy said looking wide eyed at him. He must notice it too. 

 

“H.. Hi... I’m George.” Holding out his hand the little boy cocks his head to the side. Slowly he reaches out grasping on to it he felt his magic reach out to the little boys. 

“I’m Freddie.” George felt his world stop, his heart is in his throat. Looking from Freddie to Harry seeing tears in the smaller man’s eyes. No.... it’s not possible... Is it... they only did it once... but they are in love there is the proof right there... Why would Harry not tell him... why would Harry keep him from his son? 

“You’re my Pops.” Freddie looks up at him and then up at Harry. Well that answers that... 

“Yes I am... and you are my s... son?” Catching the little boy in his arms he pulls him in tight. This is the best feeling he has ever felt. A son he has a son... He has missed so much in his son's life. First steps first words... first pranks. Why would Harry do this... Never did he think that he could be so selfish. 

 

“I like you name Freddie.” George says as he pulls away from the child keeping him on his lap. Looking over him seeing every little thing. He looks just like him besides his hazel eyes... with the flecks of green from his Dad. 

 

“I was named after a brave wizard! He fought bad guys and he liked jokes just like me... Daddy reads me a bunch... and sometimes I trick Granny...” Not noticing Harry leaving the room he continues to talk to his son. 

“You were named after my twin... Fredrick Weasley.. He was a brave wizard.” Freddie’s mouth opens wide . Fidgeting in his lap. 

“Does that mean you are a brave wizard too! Daddy said that he knew many brave wizards. He doesn’t think that he is a brave wizard. I think he is...” Harry is brave, stupid, but brave, and selfish... so selfish... how dare he... Feeling his anger rise he looks back over to where Harry was sitting but he wasn’t there. He needs to talk to him. 

“Freddie, your Daddy is a brave wizard and so is your Pops, and handsome too... Good thing you got your looks from me..” He teases the little boy as he picks him up and walks towards the kitchen where he found his Mum. 

“Mum can you please watch Freddie for a minute I need to go talk to his Daddy.” Trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Molly nods and takes his hand sneaking a cookie to him. 

“You’ll be back right?” The little boy looks up at him almost scared. That look was enough to break his heart. He will do whatever he can to make sure that Freddie will be happy. 

“Yes Freddie I'll be right back I just need to talk to Daddy okay. Don’t worry Nan here will probably let you have more cookies as soon as I leave.” Winking at his son he walks off. 

 

\----- 

Harry strips the blade of grass in his fingers as tears slide down his face. He was selfish and horrible. Even though George was with someone, he deserved to know about his son. He is going to hate you, and hopefully he won’t take Freddie away from you. Oh Merlin what if he takes Freddie! 

“We need to talk!” Looking up he sees George red faced and towering over him. Standing up he finally looks into Georges beautiful brown eyes. So full of hurt and anger. 

“Yes we do... I told you.... I told you George... I said that I'm not the same person I was. I told you that you wouldn’t like me anymore after everything that I have done. I was selfish and I know you are never going to forgive me... How could you I kept your son away from you for 4 years. Just please don’t take him away from me... We can share custody... I'm moving back I left Greg and my restaurant I knew we needed to be here. Fred needs his family...” 

Seeing the anger slowly fade in George’s eyes he began to speak, “Harry, I.. I don’t even know what to say right now... I wouldn’t take our son away from you. I want to get to know him and I want to spend time with him. I deserve that, I'm still really mad at you.. You could have told me!” The taller man ran his fingers through his hair almost in defeat. 

“I tried, the day that I came back to tell you I wanted to be with you. I was 6 months pregnant, You looked happy George. Who was I to come in-between your happiness because we got drunk one night and... and...” he wanted to say fuck but it wasn’t a fuck. “Made love...” Looking down at the ground Harry shook his head. 

“So, after that I made sure that I kept myself busy. Until Freddie came, it was New Years Eve he was a minute shy from being the New Year Baby. My labor was bad, I lost a lot of blood, I didn’t get to hold him until I had blood replenisher potions and made sure I was okay. Don’t worry Freddie was perfect. I have a lot of pictures once I pack everything up. I don’t expect your kindness or your forgiveness. If you like I will stay out here while Freddie and your family have dinner. I’m not hungry anyways.” Before he could walk away George pulls him into his face. 

“I’m so mad at your right now Harry, I don’t think I have ever been this mad. I know you thought that I was happy but I was miserable. I couldn’t eat couldn’t sleep, I missed you every night. I woke up that morning happy because I thought that maybe we could go on a date later that night and then we could have moved in together then get married. I had everything planned, I have loved you since I was 16. I didn’t ever think that you would have felt the same way too. Seeing as you were with Ginny and the how you are around Charlie, I mean I can’t blame you he does have muscles. I still love you Harry, I’m so so mad at your right now... but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you... I will always love you. I don’t know what is going to happen between me and you... But I think we owe to our son to be a family... We will figure this out as we go... But I know that in the end, I want it to be me you and Fred. As a real family with parents who are happy and married with 6 kids.” 

“I don’t deserve you...” Harry said not looking into the red heads eyes. He doesn’t deserve George’s forgiveness. 

“Not right now no.... but our son does... and all our future children. I’m pretty sure you will too soon.” George pressed his lips on Harry’s forehead as he pulls him in to a hug. “Just don’t hide anything from me anymore, please... it’s too much Harry...” He pulls away leaving Harry feeling empty. 

“We should go in Mum probably has dinner ready, Freddie has probably eaten cookies while they waited. That’s what Mum does with Rosie and Hugo.” The taller man says as he walks towards the house. Harry just stands there looking at the man he was completely in love with. 

“Daddy! Pops! Come on it’s dinner time Nan made all my favorites!” A little voice rang from the door. 

“Coming Freddie!” George says with a smile Harry couldn’t help but to feel jealousy, and guilt... At least Freddie has both of his parents now... Something he wanted as a child... He stole that from him but never again... Harry will do whatever he had too.... 

 

\----- 

Freddie sat in-between his parents with a huge smile on his face. He doesn’t think he has ever been this happy. He has two daddies just like Johnny... Maybe he could ask for his brother or sister now... 

“Daddy, I'm so happy!” Freddie said as he eats a bite of his smashed potatoes. His Daddy leans down and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m glad that you are happy bludger.” Daddy doesn’t seem happy... why isn’t he? 

“Now you can have me a brother.” Then his daddy spit pumpkin juice out of his mouth and it hit his Nan. 

“Sorry!” Daddy waved his hand as the pumpkin juice disappeared. Freddie likes it when Daddy does magic. “Freddie... we should talk about this later.. Okay baby..” 

“It’s an honest question” His Pops said as he looks down at him. “Would you like a brother?” 

Looking around at his family, Freddie nods. “It’s lonely with just me...” Looking down at his plate his tummy didn’t feel hungry anymore. 

“Maybe soon, Freddie we can get you a baby brother.. But for right now you have Rosie and Hugo to play with.” His pops says as he messes up the little boys red hair. 

“Yay!” Freddie shoves filling his mouth with meat pie. He was hungry again. 

\----- 

After dessert and tea Harry is sitting on the couch next to George in his lap is a sleeping Freddie. He knows that he should say something. This is the best time with Freddie asleep. He couldn’t though... not yet... 

“We should probably head home... If you like George you can put him to bed at home...” Harry said as he stood up to stretch. 

“I would love too. Mum, Dad thanks for dinner I will see you on Sunday.” George whispers as he stands up. 

“We will see you and Freddie on Sunday also Harry, it’s family dinner we do it every week. You will be here...” That’s the last thing he wants to do is be here. 

“I.. I don’t think that is a good idea. George can bring Freddie, I just haven’t spoken with anyone else since I’ve come back.” Harry runs his fingers through his hair, knowing that won't work Molly will not take no for an answer. 

“You are a part of this family Harry! You will join us with our grandchild on Sunday!” Molly walks over and places a kiss on Freddie forehead then pulls Harry into a hug. 

“I’m still upset with you Harry, but I love you.. You are my son, and you have given me a wonderful gift.” Feeling himself tear up again he pulls away and nods. 

“I’ll see you Sunday.” Picking up some floo powder his goes through the fire with George and Freddie following him. 

Once at home George put Freddie to bed Harry watched as he changed his son out of his clothes into his pajamas. The red head places a kiss on his son forehead and walks out of the room. 

“Thank you for letting me put him to bed...” George said with a smile as they walk down the stairs. Harry didn’t want George to leave yet... 

“Would you like to have a drink... You can ask me anything you want about Freddie...” Walking towards the library. 

“I should go actually; I need to finish some orders... I can come over tomorrow for breakfast? I want to spend as much time with Freddie as possible.” Of course, he doesn’t want to spend time with you... why would he. Harry turns around and nods. 

“That’s fine umm 9? I’ll make sure that we are up... tomorrow I need to go to the Aurors office.. I was going to have Poppy watch him... That’s Freddie’s Granny. She is the one who has been with me since the beginning. I figured he could spend the day with his Pops. If you like you could take him. He eats anything, he is not allergic to anything. You will do great... then we can have dinner together.” 

“I would love that actually! He could come to the store with me and then we can get lunch and...” 

“Just be careful there is still a mad man running around so, please be careful. I don’t want anything happening to Freddie or you.” Harry cuts George off who grins brightly. 

“I’ll protect him with my life... and don’t worry Harry I will be safe too...” Wanting so much to kiss him Harry just nods and walks him towards the fireplace. 

“Have a goodnight George I'll see you in the morning.” Harry walks away not looking back not wanting for it to be awkward. 

“Night Harry.” 

Walking over to the bar he picks up a bottle of whiskey and pours a glass drinking it in one gulp he does it again. The third time he walks over to the couch and takes a sip while he silently cries to himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you would like to see in this fic let me know! I hope you are enjoying it! Kudos and Comment are welcomed! They make my heart happy!
> 
>  
> 
> Guys if you ever want to talk or whatever you can on tumblr... I love talking it's my favorite!!!!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crickett-89


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast

The next morning Harry found himself waking up to a little red head shaking him. 

 

“Daddy! Wake up Pops will be here soon!” Opening one blood shot eye harry stretches feeling the pain of sleeping on the couch all night. 

 

“Alright I'm up bludger I'm up... Kreacher!” He winces as he shouts for the house elf. Standing now he knew he needed a quick shower, and Freddie needs to get ready. 

 

“Yes Master Harry Potter?” The elf almost knocked over by the hug that Freddie gave him. 

 

“Kreacher my Pops is coming for breakfast! Can we make a big breakfast for him... Please!!!!” Shaking his head Harry sighs. 

 

“Yes Kreacher I need you to get Freddie ready and if you could start on a breakfast for three. An English breakfast will be good. Coffee and tea please... But first Freddie, he is going to be with his Pops all day so if you could pack is backpack with things that he might need. Make sure that there is a change of clothes and a couple of toys and such. Now hurry Pops will be here soon.” With Freddie jumping up and down while holding on to Kreacher’s hands and the pounding head ache he was having he needed a shower right now! 

 

“Yes Master Harry Potter, I will make sure little master is already and then I will start on breakfast! Come Little Master!” With a pop both of them were gone. He has to find out what is going ton with Groshawk he was quiet yesterday. He doesn’t want him to be able to do anything else. He needs to stop him now. 

 

\------- 

 

George nervously gets ready for the day, what if Freddie hates him? No he wouldn’t hate him he is his Pops. Just try to get to know him and show him all the cool thing that you can do to trick people. Nice father son life lessons and such.... Alright he has stalled enough he is going to go breakfast was probably ready and they were waiting on him. 

 

Flooing directly into Grimmauld place George could hear giggling in the kitchen, walking towards the laughter there is Harry and Freddie. Harry had Freddie upside down tickling his stomach. 

 

“Why is it I always come too late for the good stuff!” George said as he walks in smiling. Wishing that he could have woke up with Harry and been the one tickling Freddie and Harry.. 

 

“Pops!!!” Harry lets the wriggling little boy go. George opens his arms as the red head jumps to him. This is the best feeling in the world. He has only been a Pops for less than a day but there wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for Freddie, or Harry.... He will not lose someone he loves ever again. 

 

“Hey Freddie! Did you sleep well last night?” He squeezes the little boy tight keeping an eye on Harry who is just smiling sweetly once he noticed that he was looking Harry turned around and started helping Kreacher with breakfast. 

 

“You two go ahead and sit down. Breakfast is ready, then you can Pops can go and enjoy your day!” The smaller man with a flick of his wrist the food is sitting the kitchen table. 

 

“Daddy won’t you come with us it will be lots of fun. I bet... Then we can be together, like in my stories...” George would love to hang out with both of them for the whole day. He knows that he couldn’t stay mad at Harry, he loves him and he doesn’t care that they were not together for the first 4 years of his sons life he is here now and that is all that matters. That they will be a family now and forever. 

 

“Yes Daddy, we know that you have to go help catch a bad guy but at least come out to lunch with us. Then I will take you both to dinner....” Freddie claps his hands and smiles at his Pop. His smile reminds him of Fred, it’s crazy how much they look alike... Knowing his name sake would completely love him, and say that he got all his good looks from his uncle. 

 

“That’s a great idea Pops! Huh Daddy?” Watching the raven haired man smile and shake his head he knew that they have won this round. 

 

“Alright alright. We will meet at the three broom sticks for lunch. Maybe for dinner we can take Pop’s to one of our favorite Restaurants back home.....” Geroge felt his heart stop beating did he just say back home? Does that mean that they are not staying? 

 

“George.... “ Harry said handing him the eggs. Looking at him puzzled, there has never been a doubt in his mind what he wanted from Harry. 

 

“Yeah Harrykins?” Trying to smile, he just got them back there is no way he is going to lose them again. Never. 

 

“Remember what I said to you... we are home now.. Okay we are not going back are we bludger?” Leaning over to mess up the red hair of his sons. Freddie bats his hand away. 

 

“No, we are going to stay here with Kreacher! He is my best friend.” Freddie says so matter of fact. Scooting closer to his Pops, loving how his son wants to be closer to him. 

 

“I thought I was going to be your best friend Freddie?” The older red head says to his younger mini me, giving him a small wink. 

 

“Pops you are my best friend too, and so is Daddy!” Kissing the top of his head George looks over at Harry who looks like he is about to cry. He has to show him that he loves him still... Nothing is going to change that. 

 

“Freddie, don’t you think that maybe Daddy would like to go out on a date with me? I mean I bet you would like to spend time with your Granny or your Nan? So maybe tomorrow I can take Daddy out for a little bit?” Seeing Harry raise his eyebrow, he needs to be with him, it’s killing him not being by his side not kissing him. 

 

“Daddy would love that... Daddy was never happy with Greg, he doesn’t smile like he smiles when he is with you Pop!” A part of George wanted to jump up and smile, he knew he didn’t love Greg. Though he is a little jealous because Greg got to be with Harry and Freddie. 

 

“Is that true Harrykins? You don’t smile like that with Greg?” Teasing the smaller man, feeling a little smug. Of course Greg wouldn’t make Harry smile as much as him. 

 

“I have never smiled at anyone the way that I smile at you... but you know that. You two need to eat... you have things to do... I have a bad guy to catch...” Avoiding the question Harry looks down at his plate and away from him. He wasn’t going to let it go, he is George Weasley... 

 

“So, is that a no?” Putting his fork down he leans himself on the table. Seeing Harry shrink down in to his chair. 

 

“Kreacher,” With a pop the elf appeared. “Help Freddie get what he needs and brush his teeth. They are about to leave.” Kreacher walks over to Freddie and walks him out of the room. 

 

Once out of the room George walks over and sits down right next to Harry, who turns to face him. 

“What are you doing George? You can’t possibly want to take me out on a date... I mean look what I did to you... You couldn’t possibly want to... You even told Freddie that we will think about giving him a little brother? George are you crazy you couldn’t possibly want something with me.” Seeing tears fall on sun kissed skin George takes the pad of his thumb and wipes them away. 

“Oh Harry, what you did bloody stupid and selfish. I know that but I love you... I told you that yesterday... We are going to be together, that is if you want to be with me... I just got you back Harry I don’t want to lose you. I want us to be a family.” George moves his hand to the back of Harry’s neck pulling him closer... “Please....” Not recognizing his voice George takes a deep breath waiting for Harry’s answer. Watching tears still flowing down the younger man’s all he wanted to do was kiss them away but he has to know that’s what Harry wants. 

“Y... Yes George... let’s... let’s try to be a family... I know I don’t deserve it but Freddie does...” George couldn’t help but smile, he pulls the raven haired man closer into a passionate kiss. Feeling arms wrap around his neck the red head smiles deepening the kiss. 

“Oh Harry, never again okay!” Feeling tears now in his own eyes he pulls away. Catching his breath seeing Harry smile his watery smile he knew everything was going to be okay.

“No never again….we will become a family…” 

\------ 

Freddie held onto his Pop’s hand as they walk down Diagon Alley. There were so many things to look at his Pops telling him about all the people and shops. There is an ice cream place that they are going to go after lunch with Daddy today. 

Walking up to a store front it has a model of his Pops moving a hat on and off his head... “Pops! Look that is you! You are really really big!!! Is this your store?” Leaning down his Pops holds him so he could get a better look. 

“This is our store Freddie... when you get big you can help me run it.” Looking up at his Pop he smiles. 

“I helped Daddy with the restaurant... I was really good.” His Pops gave him a kiss he really love his Pops! 

\------ 

Dead trail after dead trail, Harry has been looking for Groshawk. Harry sat at a desk with his head in his hands. 

“Harry?” Looking up he sees Ron with two coffee’s in his hands. “I figured you need this.... it’s a long time since lunch and it’s almost dinner time.” Harry jumps up, it’s almost dinner time... He has to get to Freddie and George. 

“Shit Ron... it’s good to see you but I have to go I am meeting George for dinner.” He stands and stretches. He needed to get to Grimmauld place. 

“Coming for dinner on Sunday mate?” 

“Yeah we will be there... See you then.. I’m glad that you are feeling better. I’m sorry that a mad man is after me again and is hurting everyone I love. I’ll find him and stop this I promise but right now I have to go...” With a pop Harry was gone. 

As soon as he pops home Harry sees the best sight, George and Freddie are sitting in the middle of the floor playing with his dragons. This time his dragons are moving. 

“Your Unka Charlie trains dragons. Maybe we can go see him one day we can go see him.” The little boy’s eyes went wide. 

“Still not as cool as what you do Papa. You make tricks and jokes, will you teach me?” George pulls Freddie into his lap. “I will.. There is so much I want to teach you!” 

“Just don’t teach him what you and Forge did.” Harry let himself be known catching his son who ran to his arms. 

“I missed you Daddy! Daddy can you please make dinner I’m hungry.” George stands up and walks over to them. Harry watches as the man he has dreamed about for the past five years. The man he has always wanted. 

“I thought we were going out tonight?” Kissing the top of his sons head they slowly pull apart moving into the kitchen. He wouldn’t mind cooking it helped him think and that is what he needed to see if he could figure out where Groshawk is. 

“But Daddy you make the best bangers and mash... I want bangers and mash please! With sticky toffee pudding! Please Daddy!” Freddie gave Harry the biggest puppy dog eyes, they had bangers and mash at least twice a week. 

“Yes, please Daddy that sounds wonderful bangers and mash with sticky toffee pudding!” Not George too, looking at both of them... Merlin they look so much alike, he was in trouble and he knew it... 

“Alright... If that is what you boys want who am I to say no!” Freddie smiles and kisses him throwing his arms around his neck. Harry kisses Freddie before he places him back down on the floor. As he turns around for the kitchen Freddie spoke again. 

“Daddy you forgot to give Pops a kiss... You can’t give me a kiss and not give Pops one...” His heart started racing... His 4- year-old wants him to kiss his Pops.... I mean that is not such a weird request... is it? They said that they would try to be a family... He still doesn’t understand how George was okay with all of this. 

“Yeah Daddy where is my kiss.” The older red head pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. He couldn’t stop looking at George pouting, there was something about it. 

Taking a deep breath Harry walks over, George smiling down at him. Leaning up Harry brushes his lips over the taller man’s. 

“I’ve missed you today.” George said pulling him into his arms, Harry couldn’t help but nuzzle into his chest. 

“I doubt that... You guys probably had a great time. I can’t find him George... I don’t want anything to happen to you guys... how can I protect you if I can’t find him.” Pale hands pushes his hair that is falling down around his face behind his ears. 

“You will find him... and we are going to protect each other Harrykins.” Harry felt himself calm as George’s fingers kept playing with his hair. “I like your hair long Daddy,” The red head leans down and presses a sweet kiss on his lips. 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Harry couldn’t help but look down. This can’t be happening, could it... is this the right time. There is a mad man on the loose, he just broke up with his boyfriend of two year.... well he broke up with him because he wanted George... He is going to lose his restaruant... you could always have one in the magical world... in Diagon Alley.... Who wouldn’t want to eat at The-Boy-Who-Lived restaurant. 

“Pops stop kissing Daddy, where is my kiss Pops?” Giving Harry one last kiss George picks up Freddie and kisses him all over his face. 

 

“Better Freddie?” Harry rolls his eyes and walks towards the kitchen. 

“You two please be good while I make dinner.... George please don’t explode anything... and don’t test anything on our child please.” Did he just say our child, could it be this easy? Could he have the family he always wanted? Hearing a playful gasp coming from the sitting room.

 

\------- 

“Harrykins you wound me... I would never test anything on my own son... my own flesh and blood. We will test on Uncle Ron... He is the best one to test on.. You will meet him on Sunday, along with Aunt Hermione, with Rosie, Hugo, and Auntie Ginny. Don’t forget Nana and Granda.” Looking at his son the smile that hasn’t left his lips slowly slips away. 

 

“What’s wrong Freddie?” Pushing the red hair out of Freddie’s eyes, he has always been smiling since he has met him... It’s only been a day but still. 

“Daddy told me that people might hate him... or yell at him... I don’t want people to do that... I have the best Daddy and no one should yell at him.” Curling into his lap George tries to comfort him.

“I won’t let anyone yell at him... Your Daddy did what he thought was right... what was good for you... I’m upset but it’s okay... I have you now and I didn’t yell at Daddy because I love him. The others love Daddy too... They will just be upset, if they try to yell we will tell them not too okay... I love you and Daddy I will do everything to keep you safe...” Kissing his son’s hair, he smooths his hands up and down the little one’s back. 

“I love my Daddy...” Looking up at the door way and saw Harry with a concern look in his eyes. George smiles at him. 

 

“I love you Daddy too... We will take care of him wont we?” Freddie nodded his head cuddling closer into him. “I love you to Pops.” Watching Harry run from the door, he wants to go comfort him but right now he knew he needed that time away..... 

\---- 

Harry runs back into the kitchen throwing up a silencing charm. There is no way that he could do this... He had to find a way to get out of this dinner on Sunday... They are going to hate him more than they ever have... He could have stopped this from happening if he had just told them what was going on... 

Right now though he couldn’t think about it. He had to finish dinner, George and Freddie are hungry... Who knows how long George will be here for him, after Sunday he might see it the right way and just leave Harry alone, and not want to be with him... As long as he doesn’t take Freddie away from him that’s all that matters.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not sure about this chapter... i hope you enjoyed it! I love writing it!!! Next week they go out on their first date! If you would like to maybe tell me what you would like to see or anything like that..... anyways! Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart Happy...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Harry's first date!

Harry looks into his closet, there is nothing that seems right for tonight. How could have said yes to a date... A date with a man that he is in love with and has been in love with for years... The father of his child... The man he abandoned all those years ago. 

“Daddy!” Freddie voice carries through the house. “Where are you?” 

“In my room!” Hearing running footsteps Harry laughs as he throws another shirt on the ground. Not knowing where they were going made dressing harder. It’s not that big of deal, it’s just George. Thinking it’s just George didn’t help any... Why was he never this nervous when he dated Greg? 

Running into the room Freddie looks around at the mess. “Oh no Daddy look at this mess... What are you doing? I thought it was time to go to Nans?” The little boy picks up some of the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. 

“I’m almost ready... Sorry Daddy is just not himself tonight...” Pulling on a green jumper over his black dress shirt that is tucked into his dark denim. “Alright let’s go.” Taking a deep breath, he holds out his hand and the little one grabs onto it... “Floo or apparating?” 

“Floo!” Freddie said as he pulls him down the stairs. “Kreacher!” Freddie yells as they make it down stairs. 

 

“Yes little master what can Kreacher do for you?” Harry looks over at the two of them. They were cute together. Freddie has been much happier in the wizarding world. Why wouldn’t he be, he could be himself. Not having to hide, at least no one knows about him yet. The Daily Prophet hasn’t written anything about him being back. Which kept him safe, as much as he wanted to show Freddie everything in the wizarding world he couldn’t not yet.. Not until Groshawk was caught. Then everyone will know quickly of Harry Potter and his son.... 

“If I'm at my Nan’s and I need something will you be there?” He really does love Kreacher, which is strange to think about, but as long as he is happy Harry doesn’t care. 

“Yes little master! Kreacher will be there if little master needs all he has to do is call for Kreacher.” Harry laughs as Freddie pulls the little elf into a hug. 

“Okay Freddie, Kreacher will miss you I bet and so will I but don’t you wanna see Nan? Guess what tomorrow you get to see Granny. What a lucky boy you are being able to see all of your family! So now let’s go okay love.” Freddie smiles as his backpack flies to his hand, Harry shakes his head... this is not the first time Freddie has summoned things wordlessly. 

“Such a clever boy you are...” Picking up his son he grabs the floo powder. “The Burrow.” Stepping inside of the green flames they whirled around coming out of the floo being caught Arthur. Freddie was laughing as Harry got his footing. 

“Freddie!” Arthur takes the boy from Harry, “I’m so glad that you get to spend some time with us tonight while your Daddy and Pops go out!” Arthur smiles at Harry giving him a wink. 

“Yeah Granda they are going on a date, Pops asked me if he could and I said yes... He even kissed Daddy, last night.” Harry felt his face flush Freddie never has had a filter. 

“Okay you, that’s enough you... give me a kiss I got to go Pops will be picking me up soon! I love you and you be a good boy... Don’t use too much magic and don’t bother Kreacher, if you need something ask Granda or Nan.” Pulling something out of his pocket he hands it to Arthur who smiles widely. 

“What is this?! Arthur said putting down Fred who goes straight to Harry, picking him up he kisses all over his face. 

“That is a cell phone... It’s yours and Mums... I have one too.” Pulling out his to show the older wizard. Who is now pressing all of the buttons. 

“Okay so if you want to call me just hold down the number one key. Go ahead try it.” Arthur smiles and holds down the key. “Okay now move it to your ear.” Doing so Harry picks up the call handing the phone over to Freddie who smiles. 

“Hi Granda!” The look on Arthur’s face is priceless, Harry and Freddie couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Hullo Freddie! Oh, my this is fun!” Harry laughs taking the phone from Freddie and hanging up. 

“Now use that for emergency’s only. I fixed it so you won't have to worry about charging it, but just don’t lose it. Now little boy be good!” Giving him one last kiss, Harry always hated leaving Freddie, he always felt that Freddie would think that he left him and that he was never going to come back. Even though he didn’t think that at all. Harry tries to remember that Freddie is not him and he is not his parents or aunt and uncle. 

“I will Daddy! I love you!” 

“I love you too!” One last squeeze Harry let go disappearing into the green flames, Freddie will be fine... he says to himself. 

 

\----- 

Holding a boquet of Gerberas multi colored George knock on the door at number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hasn’t felt this nervous in a long time. Their first date...Merlin their first date... Laughing about how they have a child together who is four but never been out on a real date. 

When the door opened George’s mouth fell open, Harry’s emerald eyes pop with the green jumper he wore, the long raven hair hooked behind his ears but hung free. He has never seen Harry look this beautiful. 

“Erm Hi, Harrykins... you look... you look” Hearing the younger man’s laugh brought him out of his stammering. “You look beautiful, here these are for you!” Seeing Harry raise his eyebrow, mirroring him George does the same... does he not like the flowers? 

“Are those going to blow up or change me into an animal?” Harry says playfully, George places his free hand over his heart. 

“Harry, I'm surprised of you... I would never prank you... well at least not on our first date... third one yes... but not our first...” Pushing the flowers into his hand the smaller man takes them and walks into the kitchen. 

“Let me just put these in water and then we can go...” George nods and looks down at himself, hopefully he doesn’t look like his Mum dressed him. Wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a red plaid button up with a black suit jacket. 

Watching Harry arrange the flowers in the vase is moves from one foot to the other... How come he is so nervous... He loves you... you know he does... he is just afraid of what he did... 

“Ready?” Harry’s voice brought him out of his thinking. Offering him his arm, the younger man took it smiling up at him. 

“Yes... I am... I figured it was safer if we would have a date in the muggle world. I wanted us to actually enjoy ourselves and not have to worry about a mad man, and don’t give me that look of this is all my fault...” George knew the younger man too well, he would always carry the world on his shoulders. 

“I wasn’t thinking that,” Rolling his eyes the red head pulls out a key chain, holding it out to Harry he smiles. 

“Don’t worry I will make sure you don’t fall.” He says teasingly, “I don’t think I will let you out of my arms tonight. Not with you looking like that... Really it should be illegal to look the way that you do Harrykins, well for me too, I am the best looking Weasley.” Looking down into those green eyes his heart flutters. 

“I’m not good looking... but you are right about being the best looking Weasley, and the humblest...” The younger man laughs, which is music to his ears. He doesn’t know how perfect he is. Holding out the keychain Harry grabs onto it. 

“Love” With that word the portkey was activated.   
\---- 

Harry clumsily lands as George pulls him into his arms keeping him from falling. Feeling warm and at peace in his arms he lets himself just to be held for a moment. A kiss is pressed in his hair and then he looks up at a smiling George. 

“Come, I’m hungry and this place seems perfect... Have you ever had Mexican food before?” George ask pulling him towards a building with chairs on the outside people drinking colorful drinks and smiling. The smell was mouthwatering. 

“No but it smells fantastic!” With his arm wrapped around the taller man's waist Harry follows him into the restaurant. Loud music filled the air as they walk up to the hostess with a smile. 

“Two please...” George smiles and give the hostess a wink, normally this wouldn’t bother Harry, and it shouldn’t, seeing as he has his arms around the man. Unknowingly he squeezed tighter to his date. Smirking down at him, the red head pulls him towards the hostess. 

Pulling out his chair Harry smiles and sits down finally taking in his surroundings, the walls are a beautiful taupe color with paintings of red clay scenery. It was pretty busy happy couples smiling, family eating dinner. It seems normal, he could have normal in his old world... Until the mad man comes for his family again. Making him miss Lilly’s a little bit, that was his baby. Something though he would give up to have his family safe, nothing in the world is worth more than his family. 

“Whatcha thinking about... Should I be worried do you want to go somewhere else?” Reaching over to grasp the pale hand Harry smiles at him. 

“No this place is wonderful, I can’t wait to try their food... It was just making me think of Lilly’s, I miss it but I believe Groshawk got a hold of it and burned it or it was just a freak accident. I don’t know all of the details. I... I haven’t really talked to Greg about anything I told him he could buy it off of me. Once everything was fixed.” Looking down at the table he couldn’t look George in the eye right now. 

“I’m sorry love, I know that it must be hard just to leave... I bet you miss it and him...” The red heads tone had a hint of jealousy. Biting at his bottom lip Harry looks up. George could tell that there is something that he wanted to say, hopefully it is no I don’t miss him.... 

“Since you kissed me that day at the ministry, I knew what I felt for Greg was nothing on how I felt about you... or I should say feel about you. You just had to kiss me and make me forget about what happened all those years ago. You know it was pretty selfish of you ya know... Ruined guys for me forever, no one could make me smile like you, make me laugh, I know we only had one night but I couldn’t even think about doing that with someone else for the longest time and when I did... when I did, he was just the knock off version of you. Greg was tall, red headed, but instead of your beautiful brown eyes he had green. I know what I did George was so bloody stupid... I will spend forever trying to make it right...” Harry taking a breath searching those beautiful brown eyes for some type of tell. 

“So, to answer your question no... no I don’t miss him. I miss you, even before we had our night, we spent almost every day together. We did ever since the war, you were the only one I would allow in my room for the first 6 months because you treated me how you always did. George you saved me... gods did you save me. There were so many times that I wanted to end it all or run away... I mean I know I did run away but at that time George I wouldn’t have just ran away. I would have ended it. Ended the pain, the guilt the heart ache. But there you were with your silly grin, stupid jokes, and crazy pranks. Even after everything you been through, even losing Fred. You were there for me and that is why I loved you... that’s why I love you.” Harry didn’t mean to go into a speech declaring his love to George in a Mexican restaurant on their first date. Just jumping in like the Gryffindor he is. 

\----- 

George didn’t know what to say, what could he say... Harry is in love with him, which he knew but to declare it like this and to tell him how much that he meant to him and that he saved him... 

“Harry...” George said quietly their hands still together, the smaller man pulls away. 

“Don’t... I know that what I said was a lot so if you don’t feel the way that I do... Because trust me I know you might have wanted to go out on this date but maybe you realized that I was selfish and horrible and want nothing to do with me...” Standing he walks over to Harry, leaning down he places a kiss on those beautiful perfect lips. They kissed until both of them could no longer breath. 

“You saved me...” George walks back over to his chair smiling when he notices he just snogged the father of his child in the middle of a muggle restaurant. “During those times you did everything that you said I did for you but instead of my jokes, pranks. You had your beautiful smile, and your contagious laugh, you understood. You let me be sad at the times that I needed to be. Everyone else didn’t like seeing that side of me because I am a part of Forge and Gred. Fred was much stronger than me, believe it or not I was the tame one... They wanted to see me laugh and smile and pull pranks but when I was with you... I could do and say anything. You don’t understand how important you were to my healing.” Leaning across the table George pushes a piece of hair out of Harry’s face. 

“There was a part of me that was missing when Fred died you didn’t make it go away completely but you patched it up almost as good as new. Harry you have given me something that no one else has... and that is a son... I know that I haven’t known him for that long but I know that I would do anything I can for him. I would do anything I can for you too. If you would say yes to me, I would ask you to marry me tonight and then get married tomorrow, but I also know that you would want our family to be safe before we do that. We will catch that arsehole so I can marry you, then have a Weasley brood of our own...” Tears stung his eyes as he looks over at his love, hopefully he said all the right things. 

“I think Molly would be really mad if we said we were getting married tomorrow... October on the other hand.... That gives her at least 6 months.... and 3 kids...” George’s mouth falls open, did he just say what he thought he did. 

“Just so you know that this was not the proposal... I will make it better I promise, fireworks the whole thing... 8 kids...” Laughing the waiter walks up and gets their orders, they ordered a bit of everything tacos, nachos, fajitas. With two cokes, which George has never had. 

“ 4 kids...” The smaller man leans forward. 

“6 kids...” Green eyes stare at him thinking deeply.... 

“5 kids and that’s my final offer...” The red hair laughs loudly. 

“5 kids.... let’s kiss on it...” Rolling his eyes, he watches Harry lean across the table and kisses him. 

“That's not including Freddie...” George says quickly after the kiss. 

“Including Freddie...and you can name the next one we have...” Thinking of all the names that he could name a son or daughter..... The red head nods. 

“You have a deal Harrykins.....” With one last kiss, George feels everything settling down. 

\---- 

After their heart felt conversation and eating way too much food, Harry takes George’s hand as they walk down the street. 

“Now I have an idea, that I read in a muggle book a while back... while you were away Hermione got me into reading muggle stories and I figured we should try it..” Walking a little way longer, they stopped in front of mini-golf. 

“George! Mini-golf! I have always wanted to try mini-golf. Dudley went with his friends which you know that I was never allowed or asked to go.” Seeing the anger in the red heads eyes, Harry pulls him close wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. “Now let’s go play so I can kick your arse!” 

“Oh Love, I doubt that you will be kicking any arse tonight...” Feeling a smack on his bum, Harry laughs and pulls them towards the ticket booth. 

By the third hole, points were forgotten, how many strokes didn’t matter. Kisses were exchanged every few minutes and so where declarations of love, let’s not forget a little bit of teasing... 

 

\----- 

Harry held on to George as they apparated back to The Burrow. Appearing in the living room they saw the sweetest thing. Molly looks up at them pressing a finger to her mouth, so they wouldn’t make a sound. On the couch Artur and Freddie sat cuddled up asleep, it looks like they were reading muggle children stories that Freddie loved so much. 

 

Casting a silencing charm Harry laughs, “I take it they had a good time?” 

Molly puts down her knitting and stands stretching herself. “They had a great time, he is so much like George... and you Harry but... I can see a little of Fred in him but he is his Pops through and through. Thank you for letting us take him, I know you could have taken him to Poppy...” Tears were in the older woman’s eyes. 

“I will never keep Freddie from you again, I know you have no reason to believe or trust me... I promise you Molly that I will never hurt any of my family again. I can’t.... I love you guys too much...” Arms pull him into a motherly hug that cut of his air way. 

“Mum pull away.. I think you are cutting off his air...” George laughs as the older woman tuts and pulls away. 

“We will see you on Sunday boys...” Molly shakes Arthur who smiles sleepily up at them. George picks up Freddie, watching them apparates away Harry follows. 

 

Once at home, Harry and George lay Freddie down like they did the night before. Kissing his forehead, they both walk out of his room. 

“Do you have to leave yet?” Harry asked looking up at George with a shy smile. The taller man places his hand’s on his cheeks. 

“No, I don’t have to leave yet... I would love a cup of tea, and maybe we can talk a little bit more... do you have any pictures of Freddie when he was baby... or of you pregnant... I mean I know it might be rushing but... I... I meant what I said I want to marry you and have a baby as soon as possible, if that I something that you want...” Looking up at George he could tell that the red head meant it, he wanted a big family with him. Even after everything.... Hushing him with a kiss Harry smiles and grabs his hand walking to the library where all of his pictures are. 

After a quick call to Kreacher, the two men took off their shoes, jumpers and jackets. Harry went through all of his pictures, telling about stories of his pregnancy. 

“It was New Years Eve, I have been in labor since 5 am that morning. But me being the stubborn person I was I didn’t go to the hospital. Poppy was going to deliver him 2 of January. So he could have a real birthday that he didn’t have to share with a holiday.... Well Freddie didn’t like that he wanted to come out... well by the time I got to Poppy I was in so much pain, Freddie was fine perfect actually, he was taking all my magic, which is what I wanted to do but it left me drained. Once I had him at 23:59 I was exhausted and my magic was almost burned out... But when I looked at his little chubby face a head full of red hair... which I prayed that he had... he opened his eyes and they were such a deep brown. I thought how lucky I was that I had your perfect replica. They couldn’t stop my bleeding quick enough, so I couldn’t hold him right away but Poppy said I wouldn’t have trouble with the next child I have… At that time I didn’t think it would be possible, but now…” 

Harry pointed to the picture of him and Freddie. Harry sitting in the bed holding Freddie he looks so tired but so happy. Looking over to George he felt his heart break. 

“I’m sorry that you couldn’t be there... I’m so sorry....” George takes the photo album from his hands, pulling him into his arms. 

“Next time you will not wait for something stupid like that... You will go as soon as something is wrong. Trust me I’m upset that I missed Freddie’s birth but I won’t miss another, or another milestone...” George leans forward his lips gently caresses his. His tongue licks and teases Harry’s bottom lip. Harry opens up, their tongue intertwines in a slow passionate kiss. Pulling away minutes later the younger man looks up at the red head. 

“I love you. The thought of you leaving tonight hurts... it hurts right here.” Taking the red heads hand, placing it on his heart. 

“Do... Do you not want me to leave?” Seeking confirmation Harry leans forward slowly kissing him, his fingers slipping through the short red hair. 

“No. I want you to stay here, with me... Until we move to that house you talked about enough room for our 6 kids...” The younger man said in-between kisses. 

“6?” George pulls away from him smiling down at him. 

“The more I thought about it.. It scared me more to let you name our child than it was to be pregnant for another time.” Pouting the taller man stands up pulling Harry with him. 

“I should be upset about that but I'm not... Come on let’s go to be I'm exhausted...” Letting him usher him out of the library. 

“But what if I'm not tired...” Harry looks at his George with a flirtatious smile, he is not sure if he should just jump into this but it felt so right... and he has long for it for 5 years. George’s breath hitches, he couldn’t help but snicker. “I mean that is.. If you want...” 

Before the red head could answer a pop caught their attention. Running towards the sound with wands out Harry and George seeing who was there... 

“George... I’m so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thanks For Reading! Okay So Let Me Know If You Would Like To See This Story Go Past The Groshawk Story Line... I Was Thinking Of Other Things That They Could Do.. Maybe Invite Greg Back In With Lilly Valley? Let Me Know What You Think! As Always I Hope That You Enjoyed This Chapter. Kudos and Comments Are Welcomed! They Make My Heart Happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm on vacation, so I did a half ass read through this... but I hope you enjoy it!!!!

Once Harry saw who the person was Harry quickly lowered his wand. 

 

“What’s wrong Gin?” George asks as he also lowers his wand, of course it had to turn to shit, he was having such a wonderful time. Harry thought to himself. 

 

“It’s Mum...George!” Watching the younger red head throw her arms around her big brother. “I know that you and Harry had a date tonight and she told me not to tell you but I can’t I have to tell you... Someone came to The Burrow... She’s at St Mungos” 

 

Harry’s heart is in his throat, not Molly... How foolish could he be to think that they were safe? “Harry go get Freddie... We have to go...” George’s voice quivers. 

 

“I don’t think...” Harry says quietly... He doesn’t want to put any more strain on the family... 

 

“Please... Harry I need both of you there... We need to stay together so we know that everyone is safe.” He pulls his sister away who is looking at both of them puzzled. Harry nods and places a kiss on cheek as he runs upstairs. 

 

Opening his door he sees hazel eyes looking at him. “I thought you were alseep...” Walking over he sits down on the bed next to his son. 

 

“I heard a noise... What’s wrong Daddy you look sad?” Freddie sits up and places his hands on his Daddy’s cheeks. 

 

“Get changed real quick we have to go to St Mungo’s bludger... Nan is there... Pops doesn’t want us to stay here we needs us to come with him... and I bet your healing kisses will help her... So put some socks on you don’t have to get dressed. Your pjs are fine.” Nodding the little boy pops up out of bed. 

 

“Kreacher...” Harry says quickly, with a pop there stood the elf. 

 

“Yes Master Harry Potter.... What can Kreacher do..” Freddie pulls the elf into a hug before he grabs a pair of mixed match socks. 

 

“Pack Freddie a bag with things to do... We are going to St Mungo’s so books, snacks, drinks, crayons and paper.” Without answering Kreacher was gone again. 

 

“Daddy will Nan be okay?” Bending down he picks up his son cuddling him close. 

 

“She will be all better I promise! Once she gets a hug and kiss from you she will be a good as new...” Kissing his forehead, Kreacher pops in with the bag. 

 

“Thank you Kreacher...” Freddie says with a smile and a yawn. 

 

“If you need Kreacher Little Master, just call...” Rolling his eyes Harry walks out of the bedroom. 

 

“Now Freddie, all your aunt and uncles will be there. Just remember if they are upset it’s not at you it is at me... Okay, they are going to love you... how could they not?” Freddie cuddles his face in Harry’s neck. 

 

“I don’t want them to yell at you Daddy... You are the best Daddy...” Rubbing his back Harry took the last couple of steps before they reached the sitting room. 

 

“Remember is okay if they are upset, I love you and so do they... and they love me too... but I hurt their feelings.” Taking a deep breath Harry walks into the lion’s den. 

 

“Hey big guy... thanks for waking up... Do you want to go seen Nan?” Feeling Freddie pop up he leans so George would take him into his arms. 

 

“Yes, I bet my Granny will be there... she can help make Nan feel better. She always makes me and Daddy feel better when we are sick.” Harry could see the look of shock on Ginny’s face. 

 

“Who is this?” She says looking from him to George. He knew that they were going to meet Freddie but he didn’t think it would be in this situation. Freddie looks over at his Aunt, but quickly hides his face in his Pop’s shoulder. 

 

“This is Fredrick James Potter Weasley, your nephew.” Harry said smiling tickling his son’s ribs, making him wriggle in his Pops arms. 

 

“Are you going to say to your Auntie Ginny?” George says as he kisses Freddie’s hair, the little red head sits up and looks at Ginny. 

 

“Hi Auntie Ginny, you have red hair just like me… does everyone have red hair! Can we go see Nan now… is Granda going to be there?” Ginny nods, and holds out her arms. 

 

“Do you think I could get a hug? Then we can apparate together?” Freddie nods smiling practically jumping into her arms. Looking over to Harry he bites his lips. “We are going to talk about this later Harry…” She whispers getting that typical scary Ginny look that normally comes before she hexes you. 

 

“We need to go…” Feeling George’s arms wrap around him, all four of them pop out of Grimmauld place at the time. 

 

——— 

George holds his breath as they appear at St Mungos, he knew tempers and emotions are going to be everywhere. Looking over to Ginny who is chatting with Freddie in her arms. Harry squeezes him in a hug and pulls away. 

 

“Come on Freddie, let’s go to see if our favorite medi-nurses are working and we can get you a pumpkin juice.” Watching his sister place his son down. 

 

“I’ll see you in a little bit squirt. Come on George let’s go see Mum…” George pulls Harry into a kiss, pouring what he couldn’t say into it. 

 

“I love you, don’t be gone too long… I know what you are trying to do but they are going to find out anyways. We might as well just tell them, but get Freddie his pumpkin juice. Freddie keep your eye on Daddy, he gets into trouble all of the time.” The four-year-old nods pulling his Daddy. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Ginny all but screams as soon as Harry and Freddie were out of ear shot. 

 

“ Freddie is my son, Harry came to tell me and saw me with Lee… apparently we were snogging. He thought that I was happy and he knew that he messed up and I know it wasn’t the best thing that he could have done be we are going to move past it. I love him and he loves me… You are not going to yell and scream at him and you are not going to treat Freddie any different.” George said no nonsense, he wasn’t going to allow people to yell and scream and make Harry feel worse than he already does.” Ginny opens and closes her mouth a couple of time and then just shakes her head. 

 

“So Mum and Dad knows about Freddie, how about everyone else? I doubt it by the look that you are giving me. Come on let’s go see Mum. What I heard from Ron is that she is more pissed than anything.” Trying to laugh they walk towards her room. Stepping in he sees his Mum laying in the bed with his Dad sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Ron and Hermione are stan ding holding both of their sleeping children. 

 

“How is she doing Dad?” Walking over to the bed he leans down and kisses his Mum’s forehead. 

 

“I’m doing okay, where is Freddie? She opens her sleepy eyes, smiling sweetly at him. That’s not really how he wanted to have his son brought up. 

 

“Oh Mum, remember Freddie is gone. I didn’t think she would have forgotten that.” Ron said sadly as he hands Rosie over to her Granda. Ignoring his brother he grabs her hand. 

 

“He is with Harry Mum, he should be here soon they went to go get pumpkin juice.” Hermione tuts at him. 

 

“George you really shouldn’t go along with it. She needs to know what is going on.” Looking at Ginny who just shrugs. 

 

“She does know what’s going on.” Arthur said rocking Rosie back and forth. “She is perfectly fine.” 

 

“Dad you can’t.” Ron was cut off as the door open in runs a little red headed boy. 

 

“Nan!” Freddie runs up to him looking up at his as to say pick me up so I can see her. 

 

“Be gentle with her Freddie, but make sure you give her plenty of kisses.” Gently placing him on the bed. 

 

\----- 

Freddie looks over at his Nan, she doesn’t look like she had any boo boo’s but sometimes Granny says that the boo boo’s are on the inside. 

 

“Nan are you okay? Daddy and Pop’s said that you didn’t feel good?” She opens up her arms and he cuddles into her. 

 

“I’m better now that you are here,” She kisses him on each cheek she gives as good kisses as Granny. 

 

“I think that everyone is going to be staying at The Burrow, I have a plan but I can’t have anyone else hurt.” His Daddy said, he wasn’t sure why Daddy was so worried, he knew that there was a bad guy that he is trying to catch. He told him about how he used to catch bad guys but then he was born Daddy stopped. 

 

“What do you think about that Freddie, would you like to sleep over with Nana and I?” Granda asks as he runs the fingers through his red hair making him giggle. 

 

“I would love that... Thanks Granda!” Nan was so comfortable, and Daddy did wake him up. Closing his eyes, he cuddles closer to her. 

 

\------ 

Harry looks at them trying not to cry, how could he have kept this from his family. The conversation is going to be horrible. 

 

“Now you guys let me and Freddie rest, Hermione bring Hugo over here. Arthur make the bed bigger. There will plenty of room for all my grandchildren.” Watching his friends place their child on the bed and glare at him. 

 

Once everyone is out of the room he looks at everyone. “We can go to Poppy’s office and talk. In the middle of St Mungo’s isn’t the right place. Then afterwards we can go to The Burrow.” 

Once in the office it was like the flood gates open. 

 

“Harry! I can’t believe you... you... how could you not have told us about you having a child with George... We are you best friends. It’s one thing for you just to leave and not talk to us anymore but for you to hide something so important....” Hermione practically yells into his face. 

 

It’s hard to see one of his best friends just yelling. He was used to Ron having a row with him but with Hermione it was different. 

 

“Back off Hermione....” Looking up at George who is now standing behind him throwing his arm his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what happened he is here now... and we are a family. We are going to be a family. We are going to get married and have 6 more children and life is going to be perfect.” Feeling George’s lips on his temple. 

 

“I know but George I mean how could you...” Ron pipes up and Harry knew that had to say something. 

 

“I know that what I did was wrong, and I have lived with that for the past 5 years, I thought I did what was right. Now I see that it was wrong, I didn’t know George loved me...” Ron’s face is as red as his hair listening to him. 

 

“What about us mate?! We love you! You didn’t think about that did you. Do you know how much we have missed you.... You weren’t there for the birth of our children... We were not there for Freddie’s birth. It hurt Harry it hurt so much.” Hermione walks over to Ron and he throws his arm around her waist. 

 

“I know I missed it... but I just couldn’t deal with life anymore guys. You had each other... I knew that, and I thought that I messed up my relationship with George because of our one night stand... but if I had known that he loved me back then none of this would happen.” 

 

“ He is right, If I would have told him that I loved him, none of this would have happened. So it is both of our faults.” Gods could this man be any more perfect, Harry doesn’t deserve him. 

 

“But not anymore, I love him and he loves me... We have the time now... I know it will take a while for us to get back to where we were but... I know that this is something that I would want... But the golden trio needs to get together to catch this guy... I was trying to do it all by myself and why would I think I could do it without my two best friends. So please will you help me catch Groshawk?” Pulling slowly away from George he moves closer to Hermione who throws her arms around his neck. 

 

“Okay we will help you... Then after this we going to have a proper talk!” Ron joins the hug. 

 

“Yeah mate, of course we would help.” Feeling George’s strong body behind him he finally feels better being surround by his family. 

 

“We need to make this the golden quartet, because I'm not going anywhere....” George nuzzles into his neck. “I love you....” 

 

“I love you too...” It’s not perfect yet but it will be..... Now to catch this bad guy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are welcome they make my heart happy! You guys are amazing those who keep reading and commenting. You don't understand what that means to me!


	10. Question!!!

**Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry This Is Not A Chapter! This Is Me Just Asking What You Would Like To Happen..... This Fic Could Be Almost Over..... But I Was Thinking About Diving Into The Life of Harry and George..... What Happiness and Hardship Would You Like To See Them Live Through... I'm Enjoying Writing This Story I Just Wanted To Give You All The Chance To Be Involved! Please Leave Me A Comment Or I'm On Tumbler Crickett_89 You Can Message Me There Too!! You Guys Are Amazing And I Love All Of You!!! Thank You For Your Continue Support And Comments! They Really Do Make My Heart Happy!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err I'm sick and it might be full of errors

Freddie sat at home with his Granny, Hugo and Rosie. He doesn’t know why he isn’t with his Daddy and Pops. Rosie and Hugo are here too, which is fun. Granny likes having all of us, Kreacher is making dinner for us. 

When Daddy left he held on tighter than he usually does. It looked like he was about to cry. 

“Freddie! Let’s read this story together.” Rosie said as she plops down next to him on the floor. He really didn’t feel like reading but he couldn’t tell Rosie that, she was sad earlier when her Mummy and Daddy left. 

“Okay Rosie,” Watching his cousin flip through the book she stops suddenly and looks into his eyes. 

“Freddie, where is your Mummy... My Mummy said that you didn’t have one...” Rosie points to the Mummy in the book. 

“I have a Daddy and Pops... And I have a book that talks about it.” Thinking about the book it flies into the room onto his lap. “See this is Johnny and this is his Daddy and Pops. On this page Johnny Daddy has a baby in his belly... Pops said that him and Daddy are going to have a baby brother for me...” 

“LIke Hugo... I love my brother.... I want my Mummy...” Freddie felt bad for Rose he hugs her tight. Granny walks into the room, smiling holding Hugo. 

“Let’s eat little ones, What’s wrong Rosie?” Rosie didn’t say anything she just held tighter onto him. 

“She wants her Mummy, Granny... and I kinda want Daddy. When are they coming home?” The follow Granny into the kitchen. 

“Hugo and I made Toastees with apples and carrots. If you eat all of it I have sweeties for you.” Rosie finally smiles. 

“My Granny makes me Toastees. Thank you, Granny Poppy.” Freddie smiles, he likes that Rosie likes his Granny. 

“You’re welcome baby, let’s eat.” 

“POPPY!” A voice screams, Freddie looks over at his Granny and she smiles and runs into the sitting room. 

“Do you want my carrots?” Freddie ask Rosie who nods. 

“Do you want my apples...” He nods, wondering who called his Granny. All of a sudden Rosie’s Mummy and Daddy walks into the kitchen crying and pulling Rosie and Hugo into a hug. Freddie wonders why they are crying but he waits for his Daddy and Pops to walk in. But they didn’t, Granny did though... 

“Freddie, Granny has to go to work. I want you to go with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.” His Granny runs her fingers through his hair. 

He knew that there was something going on... Where was his Daddy and Pops. “No Granny, I wanna go with you... I don’t want to go with them... Please Granny I want to go with you...” He tries not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. Why couldn’t his Daddy and Pops be there Rosie’s Mummy and Daddy were there. 

His Aunt Hermione bends down and ruffles his hair. “Are you sure you don’t want to come to our house, you can have a sleep over with Rosie? Don’t you think that would be fun?” He does want to have a sleep over but not tonight, tonight he wants to be with his Pops, he just got his Pops he doesn’t want to leave him yet. 

 

“NO! Kreacher!” He yells and his best friend and house elf pops into the room. 

 

“What can I do for little master?” Freddie sniffs and rubs his eyes. 

“Kreacher,” Hemione says looking at the elf who ignores her. 

“Take me to my Daddy.” With a snap and a pop they both were gone. 

\------ 

George paces outside of the swinging door, they took Harry back there as soon as they apparated here. Why did he have to do something so stupid, he could have handled it he had the shield up. No Harry had to play hero as always. Tears stream down his cheeks, he quickly wipes them away. 

“Pops... Pops!” George hears his names and turns around, seeing his son run as fast as he can to him and Kreacher right next to him. Picking him up as soon as he is in his arms he stands looking down into hazel eyes. 

“What are you doing here Freddie, you are supposed to be with your Aunt and Uncle?” George places a kiss in his hair. Even though he doesn’t want him here, he is glad that he is. 

 

“I didn’t want to go with them Pops, I wanted to stay with Granny and she had to go to work... but why are you at Granny’s work.” The taller red head freezes, what is he going to tell his son? That his Daddy was hurt by a bad guy but the bad guy is gone forever so he won’t hurt him anymore but who knows if he will see his Daddy anymore because he doesn’t know what happened to him. Shaking his head, he hears Poppy’s voice behind him. 

 

“Fredrick James Potter! You are in so much trouble young man...” Feeling his son hide his face in his neck. 

 

“What happened Poppy?” He asks as he moved his hand up and down Freddie’s back. “I thought I said to have Ron and Hermione take him.” 

 

“He is Harry Potter’s son, do you think he does anything that he doesn’t want to, he knows that something is different don’t you baby?” Watching Freddie come out of hiding and look over at his Granny. 

 

“When you and Daddy didn’t come pick me up I wanted to see you. So I told Kreacher to bring me to Daddy... but he brought me to you... Where is Daddy?” George looks back from Freddie to Poppy giving her a pleading look like what should I do.... 

“Come on Freddie let’s go get some sweets and I will tell you what’s going on...” Feeling his son squeeze his arms around his neck , he wriggles down and grabs the older woman’s hand. He watches them as they walk away, thank Merlin that Poppy would break the news to him. 

 

Once out of sight George starts pacing again that was until an older healer walks out. He was balding, but had bright blue eyes. 

“Mr. Weasley?” George nods and walks over to the shorter man. 

“Yes can I go see Harry?” The healer nods, sighing he follows the man as they walk back through the doors. 

“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter is in a magical coma right now. It’s not about his magic being burned out, he actually has too much. From what I can see is that his magic absorbed the curse that was thrown at you, I heard his magic lashed out killing the man correct?” George nods as they walk into the private room. 

There laid his Harry, looking like he was just sleeping. Raven hair tangled and matted around his face, he looked like he was glowing slightly. 

“If his magic doesn’t calm down, it might implode... which would ultimately kill him.” Hearing those words come out of the healers mouth was like daggers into his heart. “Now we are monitoring him, and the potions that he is on should help. If he makes it through the night and wakes up... he will make it...” 

George pulls up a chair sitting next to Harry’s bed, grabbing a hold of his hand. “He will make it... he is the boy-who-lived.” Nodding the Healer walks out... 

Looking over at the love of his life, he starts to cry, all those years wasted. As soon as Harry is better they are going to be married. He can’t and won’t live without him. 

“Harrykins this is enough... I need you to wake up... Our son misses you.... I miss you so does Mum, Dad, Ron and Hermione... And Me... I’m the most important. Well besides Freddie.... You can’t just stay out of it forever, You promised me 6 kids... and if you wake up... I promise that I won't have an input to their names... I know you can’t trust me naming our children... I mean I don’t even trust myself. We are supposed to get Married Harry... You can’t do this to me... I just got you back... Please.... I love you....” 

He watches closely and nothing happened... “Okay well since you won’t wake up I'm going to start picking names for our children maybe after you hear them you will wake up and tell me no...” Biting his lip to keep from crying he thinks of the most unique names. 

“For our boys how about, Cricket.... or let’s see... Fritz? No those arnt right... Buck? I go it Silas.... Now what is a good one for a girl.... Agnes? Gurtrude?” 

George lays his head down on the bed still holding his love’s hand. With a knock on the door Molly walks in with Freddie in her arms. Not knowing when his Mum got to St Mungos. 

“I thought he was with Poppy?” He asked looking at his son who is about asleep in her arms. 

“He won't let me take him home.” George smiles and taps the bed, making it bigger He takes Freddie from her and lies him right next to his Daddy. 

“I can’t lose him Mum...” He sobs as he throws himself at his Mum. She grabs a hold of him rocking back and forth. He doesn’t know how long he cried but his Mum just stood there holding me close. 

 

“You won’t lose him George, I promise you... You know our Harry is a fighter... I’ll bring you something to eat in the morning... Try to rest...” She kisses both of his cheeks and he watches her walk out of the room. 

 

\-------- 

After Granny and Nan left Freddie and Pops sat and stayed with daddy... Daddy has been hurt... Pops said that he is going to be okay... Daddy always comes back... but Daddy caught the bad guy... so he won't hurt their family anymore. Pops said that means we can start making our family bigger. 

Freddie moves closer to his Daddy and places a kiss on his cheek. Daddy doesn’t wake up even when I kiss him... Freddie thought to himself. Daddy said that my kisses were magic and it would heal.... but I guess I don’t have enough magic. 

Leaning down Freddie kisses his Daddy again... 

“Pops! I can’t help Daddy, why can’t I fix him. Daddy said that my kisses were magical... Why are they not working?” Cuddling deeper into his Daddy’s side, his Pop sighs and runs his hand through Freddie’s hair. 

“Your kisses are magical; you just have to give him more and I promise you will heal him... You know what I think... I think it’s time for little boys to get a little bit of sleep... You look sleepy, you need to have a rest so when you wake up you can give Daddy lots of kisses because your magic would have recharged... How does that sound.” Freddie nods his head as he cuddles into his Daddy. Leaning over the bed George kisses Freddie and then Harry. Sighing he sits and leans his head on the bed closing his eyes if only for a minute. There is no way he is going to leave until Harry wakes up... 

He sits like that for what seems like forever, he couldn’t sleep. Leaning up he watches both of his favorite guys sleep. 

Sighing he makes the bed just a little bit bigger sliding off his shoes he lies down next to Harry wrapping his arms around both him and Freddie. As soon as he touches both of them Harry starts convulsing around on the bed, waking up Freddie who screamed and Harry’s head snaps back onto the pillow. Freddie screams and George tries to settle both of them. 

“Harry!” He pulls both of them into his arms calling for anyone to help him. That was until a bright light burst from all three of them as they all touch each other. From the outside not a sound was heard from the room, but you could feel the magic just pouring out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Don't worry you will get to know what happened at The Burrow... Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the dinner.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is another chapter for you! Next chapter we will focus on our little family a drama free chapter! Bring on the Fluff!!!!! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

“So you own a restaurant... Lilly Valley.. I’ve been there and I don’t remember seeing you.” Hermione said as she sat down at the table next to Ron. Trying to be as normal as possible, knowing Groshawk was watching them. Hooking his hair behind his ears Harry sighs. 

“Greg, told me that someone wanted to meet the chef and when I came out, I saw that it was you. You played along with me being called James. Then we went back to the office and you screamed at me. I know what I did wasn’t right I don’t know how many times I will have to apologize but I did what I thought was right.” Molly sits a bowl of smashed potatoes down and spoke up. 

“You don’t have to apologize anymore Harry. What is done is done it is in the past. Now we have you and Freddie in our lives.” Patting him on the shoulder as she sat down in her seat.

“What matters is that we are all together now.” George said grabbing Harry’s hand. “Don’t worry, our next child you won’t miss a moment with them.” Everyone around the table gasped. “Oh, and by the way Mum we are getting married in October maybe sooner. So, you have a little bit to plan everything.” Harry looked over at him wide eyed, did he just tell his Mum about what they talked about. He figured that they would wait until Groshawk was put away for good. 

“Oh George... Really?!” Molly squealed almost flipping over her plate. 

“Harry!” Hermione tuts, shrugging Harry just smiles he didn’t care as long as George and Freddie were happy.

“Why are you guys so surprised, I can’t believe they didn’t marry right after the war... I mean even when he was dating me I saw how they looked at each other... George am I your best woman?” Ginny ask with a big teasing smile.

“Absolutely little sister....” Harry could see a tad bit of sadness in his eyes, knowing he would want Fred to be his best man. Would he even be with him if Freddie was alive? Would he have enough nerve to do something? 

“Don’t you think that this is a little soon.” Hermione chimes in with a motherly look on her face. “You guys had one date, and had one night together. How well do you think that your marriage is going to work out?” It was like Harry was thrown into an ice-cold river. 

“Mione, they had a child together. That means something, I know your parents were muggles but they wouldn’t have Freddie. The only way two wizards could have a child together is if they love each other and they are each other's, other half. Just like us.” Ron picks up Hermione’s hand and presses a kiss on top of it. Making his wife blush. 

“Hermione, I know it does sound quick but, I do love him with all my heart. I can’t imagine living without him. We want to get married and have a family.” They must know that this is what he wants more than anything, what he has always wanted. 

“Yep 6 kids! Including Freddie... Harrykins here was including Freddie in those 6 but he didn’t want me to name the next one so we compromised on 6 kids plus Freddie.... So Wedding in the fall, babies in summer!” Harry felt his face burn with redness. Ron looked like he could burst out laughing. 

“Anyways... Yes If you wouldn’t mind Molly could we get married here?” The words stumbled quickly out of his mouth. There is nowhere else he would want to get married. Watching tears form in her eyes Harry couldn’t help but get emotional himself. After everything he is sitting at the table with his family. There have may been ups and down but even after so many years they are still there for him. 

 

“Yes Harry, of course you can have the wedding here! Oh there is so much to do! A fall wedding, think of it. Beautiful of the oranges, maroons, golds, ooo and purples. You would look so good in purple, your green eyes would look so good and George you would look beautiful in gold. Then the food and the cake.” Harry looks over at George who is smiling and nodding. Not being able to stop himself he leans over and gives him a kiss. Feeling George’s hand on his neck deepening the kiss. 

 

“Oi! We don’t want to see that!” Ron yells from across the table. George picks up a roll and throws it at his brother. Molly stops them before it became a full-on food fight. They continue to eat, Harry feeling on edge he knew it was coming soon. 

“So, what is Freddie like? Is he more like George or you?” Hermione ask as they finish up dinner, now this is a subject he could talk about all night. Freddie was his whole life, the reason he got up in the mornings. 

“George, he is just like George.... He looks just like him, I think the only thing he got from me is flying... He loves to fly...” George kisses his temple as he takes the dishes from him. 

“Well he does get that cute little pout from you...” He whispers in his ear, “I hope tonight we can finish what we started after our date.” Feeling teeth on his ear he shudders. 

“I can’t wait...” Harry groans quietly, he doesn’t care if he is dead tired tonight, they are going to do something! 

A rush of magic flows over them, someone has triggered the wards. All of them standing they run outside with their wands ready. There he stood, his greasy sandy blond hair pulled back in a ribbon. Clothes tattered and torn, he was mostly skin and bone. Groshawk. 

“Harry Potter! Finally! I was thinking you didn’t care about your family anymore... Do you know how long I have waited to see you again....” He spat the words out, his snarly smile making the hair stand up on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“I’m flattered, but I'm taken. Maybe next time.” Moving closer to him a curse on the tip of his tongue as he readied for Groshawk first attack. 

“You took everything from me Harry, you took my darling Rosemary and my son! Confringo!” Groshawk yelled. With lightening reflexes Harry threw up a shield. He isn’t going to go easy on him, but it’s been a long time since he has had a proper duel. Even though he was the best dueler in the Auror department. 

“Everte Statum!” Harry yells throwing Groshawk back looking at George. “I need you to make sure no one gets hurt... watch them George... I love you...” Harry smiles weakly at his boyfriend. Watching Groshawk stand back up throwing more at him. 

 

“Don’t you dare Harry... I won’t let anything happen to you... either. Ron could help you he is an auror.” Harry shook his head he knew what he wanted to do and he knows that everyone is going to be pissed at him but he couldn’t have anyone else hurt. 

“Oh how sweet, maybe I should kill everyone before I kill you so you could see everyone you love die.” He seethed getting closer to Harry. Keep talking, let your guard down, Harry thought to himself. 

Hexes and curses go back and forth. He wasn’t the hardest person to duel with, but he is doing it out of revenge. They needed to get out of here, he was going to have to deal with this mad man without having to worry about his family being hurt. 

“George... just make sure okay... now tell me you love me... “ Groshawk throws another curse at him and he bats it away quickly.. 

\----- 

 

George stares, wand still in his hand. Knowing that Harry is about to do something stupid and brave. “I love you, just remember you have me and your son... Don’t do anything stupid...” Watching the other man smile a watery smile and wink at him. 

“I never do anything stupid.” With that another curse was out of his mouth striking Groshawk down. 

“That really hurts my feeling Groshawk. Maybe you shouldn’t have been selling illegal potions, I wouldn’t have to ruin your life... I bet you don’t remember that little girl that you killed that day huh. Or the other countless people who over dosed on the potions that you sold them. I can’t wait until you are back in Azkaban where you belong.” A curse hit Harry making him stumble backwards as blood pours out of his arm. 

“We have to do something “ Hermione said as she ran up casting a confundo. Which bounced off the shield that Harry must have put around himself. 

“Harry you didn’t” Ron yelled the raven haired man ignored them. It warded them out, why did he have to be this way. 

“Hermione do you think that you can break through? We need to help him, stupid boy.” Molly asked fiddling with her wand he knew that his Mum wanted a piece of Groshawk. 

“I can try but Harry’s wards are like no other. His magic after he defeated Voldemort has been too powerful for me to touch it.” Frowning Hermione started to break down the ward, knowing she couldn’t even budge it. 

“Harry let me in now!” George yelled, his voice cracking, why would he jeopardies himself. Not after everything. They have a child together; they were just talking about getting married and having a bigge family. 

“George I love you but you are distracting me right now. You think he could hurt me” Harry looks back at him, watching Groshawk throw a curse. An eerie blue light flows towards them. 

“Harry!” Yelling the younger man turns around absorbing the magic and quickly throwing out curses. 

\------ 

When the curse came towards him Harry took a deep breath, trying to block the curse both curses hit each other absorbing the magic Harry stumbles back. Feeling the raw magic flow through his body he throws curse after curse. Feeling the magic grow stronger and stronger. Thinking about everyone Groshawk has killed or hurt, including his family. He will never hurt Freddie or any of his children. 

Not noticing Kingsley and five other aurors pop in. “Everte Statum,” He yelled hoarsely, “Potrificas totals!” With a thud Groshawk fell. Harry felt his body still thrumming with that magic, it was getting harder to breath. The world around him gets darker. 

“Potter, let us in!” Kingsley’s voice rings through he buzzing in his ears. Dropping the wards, he soon felt famililar arms around him. He did it he saved George, and his family... 

“Harry... baby... talk to me...” George’s voice cracks. Looking up into brown eyes, he smiles. 

“I did it George he will never hurt our family again. Do you think I can rest for a m’nit.” He feels himself start to slur. The blackness draws closer in. It’s a weird feeling he feels energized but he can’t control the magic flowing through him. 

“Harry.... Stay awake for me love... Alright, don’t you want to see Freddie. He wants to see you don’t you want to see him baby?” Leaning into the red heads touch he smiles. Of course he wants to see his son, he has to stay awake to see Freddie. 

“m’kay, let's go ‘ome. I wanna see Freddie... ” He couldn’t fight the darkness any longer. Closing his eyes slowly he wants to see Freddie. 

\----- 

George holds onto Harry running his fingers through his hair. “Mum!” He yells as he stands picking up Harry like he is nothing. Running towards the house he knew he had to get him help. He can’t lose him... not yet... not ever! 

“George, you need to get him to St. Mungos. We will be there after we clean this up” With a nod he holds on tight to Harry and with a pop they were gone. 

Apparating at the door of St Mungos he runs in. “Help! He needs help!” George yells as he runs into the hospital. Drawling attention to himself, knowing that as soon as they find out who this was people would come quickly. 

“Is that Harry Potter?!” An older wizard said from a chair. Finally, maybe this will speed up the process. Harry would hate it using his name to get things but George didn’t care at the moment. 

“It is Harry Potter!” A younger witch says. “Is he okay?!” 

A really tall brown hair wizard runs up with a bed. Taking Harry from his hands, he suddenly feels helpless. Following the man as he runs down the hall. When they make it to the door George was thrown back. 

“Harry!” He yells, turning around he finds an older witch with silver hair and glasses at a desk. 

“I need to go back there. My.. my fiancé is back there, Harry Potter.” The witch didn’t even look up she popped her chewing gum and rolled her eyes. 

“No one is allowed back there until the witch or wizard is stable and in a room. Even if your Fiancé is Harry Potter.” Either not believing that he was the real Harry Potter, or she didn’t believe that he was his fiancé. She pushes her glasses up on her nose. “Now you can go sit in our waiting room over there.” The pointed sharply with her quill that looked like she bit frequently. 

He leans over the desk. “YOU WILL TELL ME WHEN I CAN SEE HIM, AS SOON AS I CAN SEE HIM!” He yells into the witch’s face. She looks up from her desk and raises a silver eyebrow. 

“Like I said you will be allowed back in there when he is stable. The Healer will let you know about Mr. Potter after that! Now go sit down in the waiting room!” Wanting to change that old witch into a toad, George walks away mumbling to himself. Not going to sit down in the waiting room he stands by the door that they took Harry back into pacing back and forth. As soon as he gets out of here, he is going to buy Harry a ring and they can get married who cares about waiting the 6 months. They could get married next week for all he cared. As long as he has Harry and that he is safe. 

“George how is he?” Hermione’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Turning around he wipes the tears away. Noticing her puffy eyes and red nose, why is it always Harry. 

“They won’t let me fucking see him... How am I supposed to tell Freddie about this? Oh gods Freddie, can you please keep him for the night... or ask Mum... I can’t tell him about Harry yet.... How am I supposed to tell him.” Feeling the tears falling faster, some father he was, would Freddie even want to live with him if something happened to Harry. He was his Pops but they have only known each other for a couple days... has it only been a couple days? Harry couldn’t leave him, he loves him, he wouldn’t leave Freddie and him. 

“He will be fine, Harry will bounce back as always, Ron and I will take Freddie for the night. You let us know how he is okay.” With one last hug, Hermione pops away leaving him alone again. 

\----- 

Harry feels a kiss from Freddie, “PopsI can’t help Daddy, why can’t I fix him. Daddy said that my kisses were magical... Why are they not working?” ‘No Freddie it’s going to work... I feel it.’ With his touch he felt the magic go away little by little. If he could someone to share the magic with, he wouldn’t hurt himself... They just needed to touch him. 

Soon George climbs in bed next to him, at least he stopped talking about those horrible names. Feeling the red heads arms around him. His body stars to convulse. It’s too much, his head snaps back. George pulls him into his arms tighter and the magic pours out of him. Hurting no one, more like love and warmth comes off of them. Opening his eyes, he looks into beautiful brown ones. 

“H...Harrykins!” George whispers not believing what he is seeing. 

“Hi George....I love you....” With those three words he quickly falls asleep. Feeling the safest and the happiest he has been ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night Number 2

George closes up the shop as the last customer walks out, sighing he has never been so ready to go home. This is the first night he has worked since Harry has been home from St. Mungos. Harry being Harry though he never really took it easy so George didn’t feel okay leaving him by himself. 

Sighing as he flicks his wand towards the register which took all the money to the safe, double checking the wards he ran upstairs to the floo in the flat, smiling as he looks over at the couch where all of this started. Who knew that night would have changed his life forever. 

Throwing the floo powder he steps in and was taken away by the green flames. Gracefully stepping out into the sitting room of Grimmauld place he was shocked to not hear his son running towards him. 

“Freddie?! Harry?! Pops is home!” He walks towards the kitchen and it was empty, then on his way up the stairs he hears something coming from the spare room down stairs. Walking towards it he about jumps when he feels arms wrap around his middle. 

“Welcome home Pops.” Harry’s voice dripped in honey, his breath hitches. Turning around he sees his love wearing grey lounge pants with a tight Chudley Cannon’s t-shirt, his hair is pulled up in a messy bun. 

“I’m glad to be home... Where.. Where is Freddie?” Wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle he pulls him flush against him. The smaller man smiles and wraps his arms around his neck. Looking into those emerald green eyes, they twinkled as if he was up to something. 

“He is with Nan and Granda, he is actually spending the night tonight, Rosie and Hugo are spending the night and Freddie begged to stay with them so who am I to break his heart.” A smile grew on his boyfriend’s face. They were home alone.... no Freddie to walk in on them, no Groshawk to hurt their family. It’s just the two of them. 

“Oh no what will we do!” George leans down running his nose down Harry’s. The smaller man kisses his nose, and pulls away. 

“I’m glad you asked. I need you to go upstairs and change into something comfortable and meet me in the spare room. We are going to have a proper muggle night in.... that should end with us naked in bed.....” He watched Harry almost bouncing, he was up to something. 

“Do I at least get a kiss hello?” The red head pulls his boyfriend in to a heated kiss. Running his tongue along the seams of Harry’s begging for permission. Taking full advantage of the moan, he caresses their tongues together. 

\--------- 

Harry knew if he didn’t push him away their whole night would be ruined... well not ruined just now how he planned. Pushing him away again he points towards the stairs. 

“Go get changed, I worked really hard on this day... I want to be able to enjoy this...” George smiles and run towards the stairs. Trying to get himself to calm down, he walks into the spare room. He should say the TV room. 

Set up he is a telly, with a dvd player with a ton of movies that he brought from his flat, a big couch sat in the middle of the room with a coffee table that was full of junk, muggle and wizard, and don’t forget the pizza that had a preserve charm on it keeping it as if it just came out of the oven. 

Hearing the door creak open Harry turns around seeing George in black sleep shorts, and a red Weasley Wizard Wheezes t-shirt. Red hair sticking up slightly, gods he looks perfect. 

“Do you see something you like Harrykins?” Moving closer to the taller man Harry smiles, running a finger down George’s chest. 

“Maybe I do.... but look at what I did!” Pointing at the table and the telly George’s eyes widen taking in everything around him. Harry couldn’t help but smile, seeing that look on his boyfriend’s face was enough. 

“Babe! Pizza, candies and televisor? Are we going to watch something on it?” Pulling the red head to sit down on the couch. Harry turns on the telly and starts the movie. Opening the pizza, Harry ordered a deluxe with double cheese, that’s his favorite and he knew George would like it too. 

“Oh Merlin, that looks good!” Handing him a slice on a plate, they both lose themselves in the pizza and movie. 

**** 

After the pizza Harry picks up red vines, he sees George watching him... “Would you like some?” Seeing him wrinkle up his nose he couldn’t help but laugh... he has seen Freddie do that plenty of times before when he tried all those green vegetables that he will not eat. 

“What is it?” Harry give him one and watches him study the long twisted red candy. 

“It’s raspberry licorice, it’s so good.. Go on try it...” Rolling his eyes as the red head sniffs it before he took a little bite.... With wide eyes he happily takes another bite. 

 

“This is really good Harrykins! Muggles do know how to make candies! I want to try all of your muggle candy!” Leaning forward he grabs, crunchies, pastels, flakes,and yorkies. 

“Don’t get a stomach ache... I have plans for you later.” Harry steals a pastel from the now open roll. 

“Oh this one has honey comb in it!!!” Hearing the crunching of a crunchie he rolls his eyes... 

“Shh... I'm trying to watch the movie...” He cuddles into the side of George who drapes his arm around him. 

“M’sorry.... I'll be quiet if we can get theses all the time...” Looking up into those beautiful brown eyes he couldn’t say no... 

“Yes love, we can have them all the time.” Puckering up his lips silently asking for a kiss which his boyfriend gladly gave... 

“You’re perfect...” George whispers over his lips... 

“I know...” Harry kisses him again... “So are you.....” 

\------- 

“So, he won the chocolate factory because he didn’t drown in a chocolate river, get blown up like a berry, burn out in the rubbish, let’s not forget shrinking.” George loved this movie! There was something about the candy maker that he loved. Maybe he reminded him of himself a little bit. 

“Well he did steal a little bit of the fizzy lifting drink but yeah, he will now take over the chocolate factory when the candy maker retires.” Hearing his boyfriend laugh was the best sound. 

“Do you think that Freddie will want to take over Weasley Wizard Wheezes when he gets older?” Not that he wanted to force Freddie into doing something that he didn’t want to do. He could own a restaurant like Harry did. 

Feeling Harry run his fingers through his hair his eyes flutter close. “Freddie would love to do that, I think he would follow in his Pops footsteps.” Hands cup his face, opening his eyes he sees Harry lovingly looking at him. 

“I love you.....” The red head said huskily, he ate his pizza and watched the movie, now he wants the ending part of their date. 

“I love you too....” With a smirk, the smaller man climbs on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. George’s hands slide down his back clasping together right above his arse. 

“I think it’s time for us to be in our bed.” Harry leans in and gives him a chaste kiss. “Naked...” With one last kiss, he felt Harry pop away. That cheeky buggar, George knows exactly where he is. 

Apparating in the middle of their room, what he saw was a sight that he has dreamed about for 5 years. The room was luminated by candles set all around, flower petals placed on the floor delicately, but what George couldn’t keep his eyes off of was the bed. 

On it Harry was completely naked, lying on his stomach with legs up and crossed at the ankles. Hair down and laying at his shoulders. Trying to swallow but his mouth was completely dry he looked like something out of a smutty wizarding novel. 

“Gods Harry.... you.... you are beautiful....” Sitting up Harry bites his lip, George can’t wait to take that bottom lip into his mouth. 

“If I'm so beautiful, why are you still over there and why do you have so many clothes on?” With that George pulls his shirt off quickly, slipping his pants off. Hearing a gasp from the bed, he smiled smugly. Happy that he could affect his boyfriend like that. 

“Gods, George if you don’t come over here right now!” The raven haired man said, in almost a whine. Wanting to give him everything that he wanted the red head rushed to the bed. Harry smiling up at him. Cupping his face George places a soft kiss on his lips, which soon changed into a hungry, needy kiss. 

\------ 

Harry wanting to take control, he pushes George down onto the bed. “Do you know how long I've wanted to do this. That night you got to enjoy my body, tonight I want to enjoy yours.” He places a small kiss on his lips. 

“Then once I have enjoyed you, I'm going ride you. I want you to fill me.” His lips tail down George’s neck. 

“It’s going to be over before we even get started if you continue to talk like that.” He moans as Harry cups his erection. 

“I can’t wait to taste you.” Sliding down teased one nipple with his tongue, as his finger teases the other. Loving how the red head is unraveling with each flick of his tongue. 

“Gods babe, please....” Looking up Harry smirks at the taller man, moving to the erection standing tall. Harry licks a stripe from base to tip, circling his head before taking him all. Humming as he moved slowly up and down. “H.... Harry.... p...please stop.... I... I want be inside you....” Pulling off of him with a sloppy wet POP! 

“I want you to fill me up.... maybe we can practice making a baby tonight....” With a wave of his hand he feels the magic rush over him. Completely ready he straddles George using his hand to guide it into him. 

“Yyyyeessss..” The red head moans out. Harry felt that familiar burn, it almost felt like his first time.... George was very gifted. Bending down he crushes his lips into his boyfriend’s. 

“You are so big....” Harry says as he moves up and grinds back down, changing angles seeing if he could hit that bundle of nerves. Moving again he hits it full on, leaning back as he sees stars behind his eyes. Still moving a slow and steady pace. Driving them both insane but Harry didn’t want it to end yet. 

“Please Harry.... please faster.....” Leaning down Harry lick’s those swollen lips taking George’s hands and placing them on his hips. Giving him control, waiting to see what he would do he continues to slowly move. 

\------ 

When Harry place his hands on his hip George took that as a green light. Quickly he bends his knees and starts thrusting up into that tight heat. The smaller man’s head falls back, as he pounds faster into him. 

“Fuck..... George.....” Gripping his hips, hopefully not leaving bruises. Watching Harry scream out in pleasure and feeling him squeeze around him was almost enough to undo him. The rhythm is now gone, both of them chasing an orgasm.... 

“George.... I’m.....” Feeling Harry’s finger nails scrape down his chest. Arching up to 

“Yes...please show me that I can you can come by me alone...” Three more thrust he felt Harry squeeze around him, as he releases on both of their chest screaming his name. Seeing the look of pure extasy on his boyfriend’s face, was enough for George to fill him up. 

Harry collapse on top of him, pressing a kiss into his hair George smiles. 

“Gods that was amazing.... we are not waiting another 5 years to do that!” The smaller man mumbles into his chest. Laughing Geroge wraps his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Oh no... never again.... We will have to do that a lot more often....” Slowly sliding out of him, Harry whines. “Don’t worry babe... that is not the only time I will have you tonight.” Pulling him to cuddle up beside him... Thinking how he never dreamed that he would have Harry. Not being able to help it a tear slides down his right cheek. Pressing a kiss to the faded lighten bolt scar, he pulls the smaller man closer. 

“That sounds wonderful.... but why are you crying love?” Harry wipes the tear away with his thumb. Grabbing his hand George presses a kiss to the palm. 

“Because, I have you... and I have Freddie... and if I had my way I will have another little Weasley soon... Harry I know this may seem like we are rushing... but I can’t and won’t spend the rest of my life with you.... I just want to let you know that it’s coming soon..... The proposal.... I know if we didn’t have a wedding my Mum will kill us both.... I would take you someplace right now and Marry you....” 

“The muggles in the States go to Vegas... and get married by a dead singer....” George raises his eyebrow... 

“So they get married by a ghost?” His hands slowly slide down his back placing his hands on the smaller man’s pert arse. Hearing Harry giggle he couldn’t help but smile. 

“No, it’s someone who dresses up and acts like the singer.... I would love to do that... but you are right your Mum will kill us.... I just hope we don’t propose at the same time.... I want my own time to shine....” Feeling smaller hands slide down his side and rest on his hip. 

“Hmmm I will try my best dear Harrykins.” Leaning down he kisses Harry lovingly, which slowly turns into more... Feeling Harry’s arousal press into him he pulls away.... 

“Again... so quickly my love?” Giving his arse a squeeze. Green eyes sparkling, he nods. 

“What can I say... you talking about proposal and weddings did it for me... Knowing that I will get to spend the rest of my life with you and your glorious self...” Rolling over on top of his love, George beams down on him. Kissing him until they are both breathless. 

“I love you George.....” Harry says as he runs his fingers down his face. 

“Not as much as I love you....” Before he could argue, George kisses him again. Losing themselves into each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I Can't Believe I Have 180 Kudos! Thank You For Sticking With This Story! I So Enjoy Writing It! Drama Is Coming Again.... Because We All Know If Harry Is Involved Something Has To Go Crazy.... Anyways Kudos And Comments Are Welcomed! They Make My Heart Happy!


	14. Chapter 13

Harry felt so completely rested as he woke up, feeling arms wrapped tightly around him he smiles and wriggles into the body behind him. It’s been a week since their date, and they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Soon a hand slides down into his sleep pants. Arching back into the body Harry moans. 

“George, we can’t you know that Freddie is going to come running in here. We promised him a day out today. Family fun day remember.” The red head ignores him and trails kisses down his neck as his fingers wrap around Harry’s growing erection. 

“Right now it’s Daddy and Pops fun morning.” Harry knows he is fighting a losing battle, casting a silence charm and warding the door. 

“You know we probably have 10 minutes before our son wakes up and comes running in here.” Moaning as George slides off his sleep pants, moving in-between his legs. 

“Plenty of time, and tonight I will make sure to really take the time...” Harry tries to say something but then he felt George’s tongue... 

\------   
George slips on his red polo, and zip up his jeans as he heads down stairs. In the hallway he heard whispering coming from Freddie’s room. Sneaking over to the door he found Freddie talking to Kreacher. 

“So Pops said that the way to a good prank is that no one knows about it. When Daddy has breakfast this morning make sure he eats this.... It will turn his hair red like mine and Pops.” This is a moment that he will remember forever. Not being able to contain himself he walks into the room. Kreacher pops away quickly. 

“Good morning Fredrick! Are you planning on pranking your Daddy?” George was trying to not smile, he was failing horribly. 

His son was looking everywhere but at him, “Umm....” Putting his son out of his misery he speaks up. 

“Because if you are... I want to help... What do you need me to do?” Those beautiful hazel eyes widen, he was the cutest little boy ever. 

“Umm well I used that one treat that you said makes peoples hair change colors... I got it from our shop... and we just got to make sure Daddy eats it.” Winking at the smaller verson of himself George grabs his hand and they both walk down the stairs. 

Seeing Harry making chocolate chip waffles he looks down at Freddie and smiles.. This is going to be bloody brilliant. 

“Good morning Daddy!” Both of them said as they walked into the room. Turning around with the waffles Harry smiles. 

“Good morning my favorite boys! Are you ready for Family Day?” Sitting the plates down Harry walks back towards the counter. Kreacher pops in silently crumbling the chocolate on top of the waffle looking at both of them and pops back out. 

“We are excited Daddy. These waffles look great don’t they Freddie.” Seeing his son practically jumping up and down. Their first prank together... he couldn’t be prouder. 

All of them sat down and tucked into their food. “I figured we could go to the Zoo, I can pack us a sack lunch and then for dinner we can go see Mrs. Bedlington.” 

Freddie squeals, looking over at him then back at Harry. “Who is Mrs. Bedlington?” 

“She makes the best Fish fingers and Chips! Pops you are going to have to try it! She is really nice!” Freddie said as he shoved his waffle in his mouth. 

“She owns a Fish and Chips shop down the street from where we used to live.” George notices a change in his boyfriend’s hair. Nudging Freddie who starts giggling when he sees his Daddy’s black hair turning red. Soon they were both laughing out loud. 

“What are you two laughing at?” George transfigures his spoon into a mirror, he hands it to the younger man. Once he sees his hair his mouth drops open. Playfully glaring at them George couldn’t help but laugh. 

“George Fabian, and Fredrick James.... what did you do?” Freddie still giggling tries to speak, but failing horribly. 

“Da...Daddy...I.. I wanted to make you have red hair like Pops and me! Y...You.... look funny!” Placing his arm around the boy so he wouldn’t fall out of his chair, he was laughing about as hard. 

“I think you look good Daddy!” George said finally calming down, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t be prouder. 

“Well I wondered how long it would take you two to prank me... You held out long enough.” Not wanting to take credit George speaks up. 

“Actually, that was your son... I had nothing to do with it, I heard him speaking with Kreacher this morning and he let me in on it... but don’t blame me...” Raising his hands showing innocents. Watching his son look up at him. 

“I did good Pops?” Ruffling his hair, his smile brightens the whole room. 

“You did brilliant! Didn’t he Daddy!” Harry smiles at both of them, knowing he would take it better than most. 

“Got be good Freddie! Now how long does this last? We are leaving soon.” George looks down at Freddie whose eyes were wide not know the answer to the question. 

“It will last all day I'm afraid.... you could always glamour it Daddy...” Waiting for a reaction out of his boyfriend he continues to eat. 

“No I will not wear a glamour, Freddie pranked me and got me good so I will just have red hair all day... Finish up so we can go...” Not caring if people would look at him because of his hair. His son did his first of many pranks... and if he wasn’t a good sport, he couldn’t convince Freddie to pull a prank on his Pops in the future. 

\------- 

Standing outside of the reptile house at the London Zoo Harry couldn’t believe he is now here with his son and the love of his life. 

“Daddy, are you going to speak to them?” Freddie ask jumping up and down holding on to both of their hands. 

“Yeah Daddy are you going to speak to them?” Shaking he head, they are both the same down to the freckles. 

“Yes, I am going to say hello to them, they are probably lonely.” Walking into the building it was pretty empty which is good knowing he wanted to talk to them. Muggles would think that he is mad if they heard him hissing at the snakes. 

“Daddy! What about that one?” Freddie pointed with the hand in his. Nodding they walk up to the glass. Pointing at the sign, “Daddy what kind of snake is it?” George picks him up so he could get a better look. There was a cobra that is almost a meter long, the head has two well-marked dark bands one on the top of his head and the other between the eyes. Below his head is yellowish white with scattered dark blotches, and he has beautiful orange eyes. 

“Puff Adder, they live in Africa. That cool huh love?” The little boy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Say Hi daddy!” George says, he is about excited as his mini-me. Rolling his eyes, he walks closer to the glass. 

*Hello there* The snake just sits there, but his eyes move towards him. *I know you most people don’t talk to you... You are very beautiful* Harry places his hand on the glass, George comes to stand right next to him. 

The snake answers *Thanks, you speak my tongue, no other has spoken my tongue. Is that your mate and hatchling? * The Puff Adder slowly moves closer. 

*Yes, that is my mate and my hatchling.” Feeling Freddie pull on his shirt. “I said hello and called him beautiful. What would you like me to say?” Freddie’s raises his eyebrow. 

“Daddy is Pops your mate and why did he call me a hatchling?” Did Freddie just ask what those were? How does he know that is what they were talking about. Looking up at George who looks as puzzled as him. 

*Freddie do you understand me?* Harry hisses, biting his lip. Not that he doesn’t want his son to be a parsal tongue, he just doesn’t want people to treat him any different. 

*Yes Daddy* Freddie hisses back. Harry leaned back on the rail where the sign was posted. Of course, he would know what they were saying, Freddie is an amazing child. 

“Wicked! Freddie you can speak to snakes just like Daddy! What a cool gift!” The taller red head kisses his son. 

“This is amazing Freddie! How about you say something to him?” Freddie nods and leans towards the glass. 

*Hi... I'm Freddie and I'm 4. What’s your name and how old are you?* Laughing Harry wraps an arm around Georges waist. 

“What did he ask it?” George looks down at him smiling widely. 

“He asked what his name was and how old he is. I can’t believe our son, he is full of surprises.” Leaning up he kisses the red head on the lips. He poured everything into it. Showing how perfect his life is now, it doesn’t matter if people would be after him because of who he was, and the papers are going to write things about him. As long as he has Freddie and George he could handle it. 

*Marry Me* Harry hisses on his lips, wanting to be the first one to ask even though George couldn’t understand him. The red head shivered, parsal tongue must have a great effect on him. Pulling away he looks over at Freddie, “Well what did he say?” 

“His doesn’t have a name, but he said he is 5 years old, that’s one more than me!” Bouncing in his Pops arms they left the reptile house. 

Discussing which animal to see next, it was Pops turn and he wanted to see the Gorillas. Of course, they had to get candy floss, ice cream and a stuffed snake, which are now his favorite animal. It was as long as he was tall but he wrapped it around his shoulders and carried it with him all day. Harry smiles as they left the Zoo, Freddie in George’s arms fast asleep hanging on to Slither his snake for dear life. 

Before they apparated away Harry grabs onto George’s waist. “I love you do you know that George...” 

Leaning down the taller man kisses his lips. “Yes, and I love you too Harry...” 

 

\----------- 

Freddie had the most perfect day, Daddy is down stairs making tea for him and Pops, while Pops tucks him into bed. 

“Did you have fun today Freddrick?” His Pops ask as he sits down next to him on the bed, Pops like to play with his hair until he fell asleep. Freddie loves that. 

“Yes Pops I had so much fun..... but Pops... why didn’t you answer Daddy today?” Freddie has been thinking about it all day, but he figured that Pops was thinking about it... but it’s bed time and he still hasn’t answered Daddy. 

“What do you mean I didn’t answer Daddy? Daddy didn’t ask me anything Freddie?” His Pop’s fingers stop moving, sitting up he sighs. Grownups.... 

“Daddy asked you to Marry him.... Johnny’s Daddy is married to his Pops. Are you going to marry Daddy? Then have a brother for me?” 

\-------- 

George felt like all the air was taken out of his lungs, did Harry really ask him to Marry him, and in parsal tongue.... Gods that was perfect when he hissed on his lips, something about his boyfriend hissing turned him on. He thought it was something naughty not romantic. George was going to ask Harry at the next Sunday Dinner, which is only a couple days away but... After knowing now that Harry asked and he didn’t answer he wanted to ask right now. He doesn’t want to spend another day without Harry knowing what he wanted, and that is for them to be married. 

Pushing the red hair out of his son’s eyes. “Yes Freddie, I'm going to marry you Daddy and then we are going to have lots of brothers and sisters, but if you want that to happen you need to get some rest.” The little boy cuddles under the blanket leaning down he give two kisses on his son’s forehead. 

“Sweet dreams.” Turning on his night light, George closes the door and rushes to the bedroom. He could still ask him Sunday in front of everyone.... because of the hard work with the fireworks and food and his Mum would kill him messing up the plan. 

Walking into their bedroom he flicks his wrist placing those same candles that Harry used, George transfigures them into beautiful jars filled with fairy lights, the ceiling now looks like the one from Hogwarts beautiful night sky with all the constellations. Looking around it wasn’t much but it was still nice. Walking over to the bedside table pulling out a red square box he shoves it into his pocket. 

Hurrying to the library he found his future husband on the couch in front of the fire with a book in his hand and the tea on the table. 

“Sorry he got me to read two books.” Harry looks up at him and smiles, his hair finally back to normal. “You are back to normal no Harrykins. I kind of liked you with the red hair.” He teases, no he loves his raven haired man. 

“Thank gods! Your son is your clone George.... It’s wonderful how much alike you are.” Taking the cup of tea that Harry handed him he places an arm around his shoulder pulling him close. 

“He is like you too... We found that out today....” He presses a kiss on the younger man’s forehead, thinking about the question that he will soon ask.... 

“That’s true....” The smaller man yawns, “I hate to be a stick in the mud but I don’t think I will last much longer... I know you wanted tea but I’m exhausted.” Harry confesses as he yawns again. 

His heart started to beat faster.... Okay it’s time. “Then let’s go to bed, I was hoping that you would help at the shop tomorrow... You and Freddie?” 

Harry smiles and nods. “Yes we would love too! Now bed.” Both of them not worried about the tea Kreacher will take care of it. 

The walk up the starts seemed over too quickly, he is not going to say the speech that he has for the ‘Proposal’ No this is different, this is just perfect just for him and Harry. 

\------- 

Once Harry opens the door to their room he freezes, Fairy lights were lighting the room just perfectly, and the ceiling sparkled and shine with the night sky. What is this all about? He couldn’t be asking... could he? 

“Harrykins... I'm disappointed in you....” Turning around quickly George walks a circle around him grinning.. 

“What do you mean di... disappointed in me... I’ve done anything.. I don’t think?” The taller man shakes his head. 

“You asked me to marry you today.... but you couldn’t even do it in proper English, you did it in parsal tongue... Which I must say is extremely hot... but seeing as I don’t speak parsal tongue my best friend told me what you said....” George pulls him into his arms, looking up into those brown eyes, gods those beautiful brown eyes. 

Of course, Freddie would have heard him ask his Pops to marry him... poor guy he probably thinks that Pop doesn’t want to Marry him. 

“I... I might have asked you to marry me... but... I don’t have a ring or anything like that so... y.. you will have to wait.” Feeling George pull away Harry frowns, until he sees him pull out something out of his pants. Oh gods..... 

“Well good thing I have one.... Now I told you I was going to propose to you with fireworks and everything... well I still am but... if I wait until Sunday, I will just burst... So, I'm going to ask you tonight and then Sunday.... I want to keep my speech a secrete because Mum will kill me if we don’t do it there after we planned so much... For this proposal I want to keep it simple.” Feeling tears burn his eyes Harry takes a deep breath watching every moment that the red head makes. 

Seeing the red box being open by George there in the crushed velvet a beautiful band sat, it was yellow gold, with square cut diamonds and rubies set in it. They must signify their birth stones, Diamonds for George and Rubies for Harry. It was simple but beautiful. George takes a shaky breath 

‘Oh, gods he is going to ask.... “Harry thought to himself. 

“If I don’t ask you to marry me right this moment, I will die... and I'm not sure how you would handle that love... think of our Fredrick and our other children... Do think of the children...” Tears are flowing freely down his face... as his chuckles...Waiting patiently for the question... 

“Will you marry me Harry James Potter?” There it was... that is the question he has always wanted to hear from George. He didn’t need the firework or party... this was enough this was perfect.... 

*Yes* Harry answer pulling George up from the floor, crushing their lips together... His hands running through his future husband’s red hair pulling their bodies flush together. Not until they were both needing air did, they pulled away. Resting their forehead together George was the first to speak. 

“Harrykins” Trying to control his breathing the shorter man just nods. “Was that a yes? You were using that unbelievable sexy language that I don’t know... and I sure as hell don’t want my son to translate at this moment because if it is a yes, I'm putting this ring on your finger, then throwing you on the bed and making love to you under this beautiful night sky.” 

Laughing Harry holds out his right hand which was shaking, “Y... Yes, of course I will marry you George Fabian Weasley!” George places the ring on his shaky finger, it magically resizes to fit him perfectly. Then before he could think he was on his back on the bed, nothing on but his engagement ring. 

“I love you, Future Husband...” Harry whispers on his fiancé’s lips. 

“I love you more....” George made love to him and afterwards cuddled him until he fell asleep. Their first family fun day was in the books, and this would be one day that Harry would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of family fun.... and the engagement...... anyways! You guys are amazing thank you for coming back every week! You guys are the best!!!! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed!!!! They make my heart happy!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh Guess Who's Back

Harry and Freddie were inside Borgin and Burkes, he promised his son a new book for helping out Pops at the store. Watching the little red head slowly look at each one he felt his pocket vibrate. Pulling out his phone he flips it open. 

“Hullo?” Getting strange looks from the other witches and wizards. Rolling his eyes, he continues to watch over Freddie. 

“Hey Jamie....” A voice said that he has forgotten about... Or a voice he didn’t want to think about. 

“Greg.... It’s... it’s nice to hear from you... Umm how are you?” Feeling guilty that he is talking to Greg, he know that he ended it and he is now engaged to George... who is going to propose to him in front of their family in a day or so... 

“I’m horrible Jamie... I miss you... I miss Freddie...” There goes that dagger through his heart again. 

“Greg....” Harry couldn’t think of anything else to say. Why was he calling It hasn’t been that long since they broke it off... He couldn’t have been with him, he never should have been with him. 

“Sorry Jamie... I need you to stop by if you can... I need to go over what the contractors said about Lilly’s they want to start on Monday so I have to let them know by tonight. I know it’s short notice but we need to get her back open. That is if you still care about Lilly’s.” 

Scoffing into the phone Harry tries to act calm. 

“Of course, I still care about Lilly’s, even though so much that I am going to let you have it. I know I won’t be able to give it what it needs and I know that you will. I will be there; we can meet let’s say two hours? That gives me time to get there...” Knowing he has to go to the shop and let George know, and tell him that he has to come with him. Not that he doesn’t trust himself or Greg, he didn’t want George to feel like something is going on between them. 

“Okay, do you want to meet at Lilly’s, I can bring a pizza for you and Freddie. We can talk it will be good to see Freddie.” Biting his lips, it’s going to be bad. It looks like the little red head picked out the book he wanted as he sitting on the floor ‘reading’ 

“I guess that is okay, we will see you then.” His stomach is in knots how is he going to tell George. “Bye Greg” 

Harry hung up the phone quickly and looks down at Freddie. “Come on bludger, we got to go get Pops. We have to go meet Greg.” Whining Freddie stands up holding his book. 

“Daddy I don’t want to go see Greg... I have Pops now I don’t need Greg, you don’t need Greg.” The red head pout as they walk to the till. 

“We are going so Daddy can get Lilly’s fixed so Greg can take over and you can help me make a new restaurant. How does that sound?” Handing his money over to the cashier Harry smiles and walks out holding his son’s hand. 

Walking out of the bookstore, Harry eye is caught by an empty building.... That could easily become a restaurant. Making note he walks in to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There stood George smiling as he watches kids play around with his inventions. 

“Pops!” Freddie yells running toward his other father. Harry quickly coming up from behind. 

“Hullo there my Freddie... Did you get your book?” The smaller red head nods and pushes the book into the older one's face. 

“Pops tell Daddy that we don’t have to go see Greg, He can just go I want to spend time with you.” The 4-year-old pouted. 

\------ 

Greg! Did his son just say something about his fiancé going to see his ex? “What do you mean you are going to go see Greg?” Watching the smaller man cross his arms. 

“We meaning everyone... the contractors came and gave an estimate and he has to let them know by tonight so we need to go and approve the price and then once the renovations are done then I’m going to give him Lilly’s and we can forget all about it.” He could tell that his fiancé was a ball of nerves, George didn’t want to make it harder on Harry, he knows that he doesn’t love him. He chose him after all. 

“Does he know that I am coming?” Trying to sound put together and not jealous. Why should he be jealous Harry is wearing his ring. Harry is going to marry him and not Greg. 

“No and I don’t care George, I'm marrying you.... It may hurt his feelings but I'm not going without you... Now I told him two hours. I figured that’s enough time that we can finish up anything that we need to do here. I’m happy that you get to see Lilly’s.... It is a great little restaurant huh Freddie?” Not wanting to be away from him, he pulls the smaller man into his arms. Placing a kiss in his hair. 

“I be it is beautiful.... Do you want to open one here? I’ll help, I'm sure Mum will, Ron and Hermione too.” He knows how much that the restaurant meant to Harry, and would love for him to have one in Diagon Alley so they are close. 

Harry looks up at him with those green eyes. “Yes, I actually saw an empty building on my way here.... I was thinking after all of this we can look at it... Maybe after you officially propose to me...” So much cheek he thought to himself. 

“Sunday my love.... then we can tell everyone.... I like being engaged to you and no one knows. It’s like our own little secrete.” Leaning down pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“What does engaged mean?” Freddie spoke up looking from Harry back to him. 

“It means that Daddy is going to marry me... What do you think about that?” The 4-year-old’s face lights up! 

“Yes! That means you are going to put a baby in Daddy’s belly. I’m going to be a big brother!” Dancing in his arms George laughs. 

“Let’s slow down one thing at a time Freddie... Now let’s help Pops clean up so we can get to Lilly’s and then come home. Maybe if you are good, we can watch a movie tonight... What do you think Pops?” All three of them cuddled on the couch watching movies, nothing seems at good as that. 

“Sounds perfect!” Leaning over his brushes their lips together. “I love you Soon to be Mr. Weasley Potter.” 

“I love you too soon to be Mr. Weasley Potter....” 

\-------------- 

Apparating them to where he has his car Harry couldn’t believe that George and Greg are going to meet each other... Taking a deep breath he ushers everyone into the car. Harry puts up a silence charm around him and George. 

“Okay Greg knows me as Jamie, he doesn’t know I am a wizard obviously. He thinks Freddie’s Mum is gone. I don’t know what he is going to think you being there. Because he looks just like you...” George grabs his hand giving it a squeeze. Wishing he knew what the other man was thinking. 

“I better not say Harrykins then.... You know how hard that will be for me.... But what about you? Are you okay seeing him again?” Biting his lip they drove down the street to his restaurant. 

“Yeah I'm ok seeing him, I just want the renovations to be over so we can get on with our lives. I wish I could just use magic to make it go quicker but I'm not going to tell him. It’s just going to have to be done the muggle way.” 

Smiling as he pulled up to Lilly’s Valley he drops the silent charm. “Look Bludger it’s Lilly’s!” 

“Pops! This is Daddy and me’s restaurant. Isn’t it pretty?” Staring at the old brick building, He gets out of the car. 

“Alright we need to be careful in here Freddie no running around. Be nice to Greg, he misses you okay.” Freddie reaches up to George who holds him on his hip. Leaning over Harry places a kiss onto both of their cheeks. 

“Let’s go Harrykins...” Hopefully he won’t say that in front of Greg. He really doesn’t even want to be here. 

“Jamie... Daddy is called Jamie..” Freddie said making Harry laugh... 

“Yes Jamie...” The red hair man grabbed his hand as they walked into the doors. It still broke his heart at the damage done. He worked so hard on this, it was his life for so long. Knowing that he could have it again. He just wants the past to stay in the past now. All he is looking forward to now is the future... 

\---- 

George looks around of the restaurant it is beautiful.... well it looks like it would be beautiful. Table littered the floor, and booths too. The one in Diagon will be better because they could have magical portraits. 

“Jamie I'm in the kitchen I’ll be right out.” George scoffs when he hears the man’s voice, Harry looks over to him rolling his eyes. Leaning up he places a small kiss on his lips. 

“I’m yours... only...” Looking over at Freddie he smiles and lies his head on his Pops’ shoulder. 

Seeing a tall red hair man walk out of the kitchen George couldn’t believe it... He looked a lot like him, at least he knows Harry has a type... He has green eyes.... not as green as Harry’s but green, and he looks like he is a little older than him. 

“Hey Greg.” Harry said walking up to him giving him a hug.... really a hug.... Feeling a pang of jealousy in his stomach George walks up still holding tight onto Freddie who is now trying to stay hidden from Greg. 

“Hey James... It’s... it’s good to see you.... I see I probably didn’t bring enough pizza.” The other red head eyes him up and down with the fakest smile on his face. 

“it’s okay we don’t need to each much if we get hungry later we will eat at home.” George said rubbing his hands down Freddie’s back. Greg’s mouth falls open, yes home. Our home... that is until we find another one... Harry flashes him a shy smile as he looks back to Greg. 

“Hey Freddie! I missed you kid, I actually have a surprise for you... I got you a special dessert your favorite cookies!” Freddie wasn’t having it he didn’t even look over to Greg. 

“Sorry Greg he has had a long day... He slept at his Nan’s last night. Then worked in George’s store all day today huh?” Harry runs his fingers through the little boy’s hair. “Sorry I'm being rude Greg, this is George... He wanted to see Lilly’s so I brought him with me...” George wishes he had a prank with him but Harry wouldn’t allow it. 

Holding out his hand, Greg takes it unwillingly. “Nice to meet you George... Harry has talked about you often... Harry do you mind if I speak to you in private... No offence but this is business and I don’t think that Freddie or George needs to hear it...” Like hell he was going to talk to his fiancé alone. 

“Okay, Freddie, George how about you start eating and Greg and I will be right back.” Before George could argue Harry and Greg walked off into the kitchen. 

“Come on Freddie let’s eat all the pizza...” Walking over to the bar they sit down. Eyes glancing over to the kitchen every few seconds... He has nothing to worry about, he trust Harry..... but he doesn’t trust Greg. 

“I don’t really like Greg... I like you better Pops...” Freddie said as he takes a bit of his pizza, getting sauce everywhere. Laughing George wipes it off of his face... 

“Yeah I don’t really like him either.” Taking a piece of the pizza he watches the kitchen door again. 

\----- 

“What is so important that you couldn’t talk to me in front of George and Freddie?” Greg turns around eyes wide and face red with anger. 

“You said you wasn’t leave because of George and who did you bring, who is holding your son... who is holding and kissing you.... Harry were you cheating on me with him?! I can’t believe that you would be such a whore!” Harry felt like he was punched in the stomach, did he just call me a whore? Wanting to put up a silencing charm. Running his fingers through his black hair, Harry steadies his breath. 

“I didn’t cheat on you Greg... Things with George... I mean it’s always been there... I love him, doesn’t mean I never loved you because I did... but I was never in love with you Greg... You were so good to me and Freddie... I’m sorry that I hurt you like this...” Before he could say anything Greg rears back and punches him. Feeling the blood dribble from his nose Harry stood in shock... 

“Fuck you Harry!” Greg screams, knowing George hears them now. “I don’t believe you, did you see how Freddie is just so comfortable with him. Why would you do that! I love you! I haven’t stopped I wish I did!” Greg pulls him roughly into a kiss Harry felt his magic pushing out, getting angry he tries to push away. The door slams open, George almost flying into the room pushing Greg away. 

“I don’t know who you think you are thinking you can kiss my fiancé?!” Harry couldn’t believe this he has never seen George like this. He runs to pull him off of the other red head, but he couldn’t he wasn’t strong enough. 

“George, love... it’s not worth it... Please stop!” George looks back at him his eye widens when he sees the blood. Fuck... he should have wiped off his nose. Turning back around his fiancé hits Greg in the face. 

“You fucking touched him! You will never touch him again...” Slam another hit to the face, Greg couldn’t even stop him, he tried. He has never seen George this angry before, like Harry he could feel the red heads magic lashing out... Hopefully it will not hurt anyone. 

“George! Please stop it isn’t worth it... Come on George please....” Then he sees Greg punch him in the gut. Flinching he grabs George and finally pulls him away. 

“STOP IT! “ Both of the men looked at him, Greg got one last punch on George. “Greg I'm not talking to you anymore... I will figure out what to do with Lilly on my own... You are no longer needed here, and you...” Looking over to George who is holding on to his stomach, feeling guilty that it was his fault that he got hurt. Then he remembered Freddie. 

“Where is Freddie?” Harry yells, wondering where his 4-year-old is. God’s he hopes that he couldn’t hear what was going on. 

“He is at the bar eating at the bar I told him not to move.” Shaking his head, he didn’t know what to do... Greg called him a whore, kissed and punched him. George played hero and it turned into a fight. He needed to think away from everyone... This was a bad idea, how could he have been so stupid... He hurt Greg... he knew that he hurt Greg. He deserved this, George didn’t deserve the punches. 

“I’m leaving either you come with me or not.” Walking out into the sitting area there was Freddie sitting with his head down looking at the pizza. “Come on baby, we are leaving.” Freddie looks up and freezes. 

“Daddy are you okay?” Jumping into his arms Harry kisses his forehead, squeezing him tight. 

“I’m fine, let’s go it’s late...” Looking back he sees George slowly walk up to him... Wanting nothing more than to run into his arms and cry, but does he deserve that... 

“Harry... I’m...” Not being able to look George in the eye he shakes his head... 

“He was right... Now let’s go home...” 

\------ 

After Freddie’s bath time and story time, George and Harry sits down on the couch in the telly room. 

“Are you okay love?” George ties to put his arm around him and Harry moves away. 

“He was right George... I’m a horrible person... I knew I didn’t love him... I love you and I used him... I mean not like for sex.. I used him for his companionship and if you couldn’t tell he is my type...” George chuckles nervously at that but Harry wasn’t smiling. 

“Harry, It’s okay... You were trying to feel something for someone... I tried with Lee but it didn’t work out... You were hurting... I hurt you too... You came to talk to me and tell me about my son and I was kissing another man.” Trying to grasp his hand Harry stands. 

“I used him for two years... not months!!!!! Then you had to fight him! I know he hit me... and...and he k... kissed me ... but you didn’t have to hit him back... What if you hurt him bad and he called the police, and you would get in trouble... Muggle trouble... Then you would have left me alone... I’m going to Mione’s and Rons... If Freddie needs me just floo over...” Feeling his heart clench... why is Harry leaving.... What if he leaves him for good... Standing up he walks over trying to pull him into a hug. 

“Harry, please I'm sorry I should....” Harry holds up his hands and shakes his head. 

“George... please.... just let me be a lone for a little bit. Please..” Seeing tears in his fiancé’s eyes George nods. His heart breaking what if he doesn’t want this anymore... tomorrow is Saturday... they have the engagement on Sunday... oh gods what if he gives him the ring back.... 

“Okay Harry... Whatever you need...” Wanting to hold him so bad, but he doesn’t he just watches him go into the floo. 

“I love you Harry!” His fiancé disappears in the green flame before he could say anything... 

Walking over to the couch he throws himself down feeling the tears slide from his eyes. He couldn’t have just let Greg hit him. Harry didn’t deserve it... Closing his eyes he tries to push away the anxiety of Harry leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I posted it quickly so there are probably mistakes! (more than usual) But I wanted you guys to have something! Thank you for coming back out again and again... Over 200 kudos and lots of comments!!!!! But as always Kudos and Comments are welcomed!!!!! They make my heart happy!


	16. Chapter 15

Harry looks down at the cup of tea that he is holding. He didn’t really want to be home, not yet Hermione and Ron are sitting across from him. He has been here for a couple hours now, making small talk and then ultimately telling them about what happened tonight. 

“Harry, I know that it’s been a long time since we really had a heart to heart so you are due. George was trying to protect you and that is why he fought Greg which I would have done the same and so would have Ron.” Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone. His fingertips tap on the cup knowing she was right. 

“It’s not that I am upset that he fought with Greg! It’s because I don’t feel like I am good enough for him. I kept his son away from him, I used Greg because I was sad. I was trying to replace George but I couldn’t no one can replace him. All of my mistakes this was the worst, why did I keep him away from him. What makes it so bad is that he loves me, and he wants to be with me. He forgives me. Then I just leave him, after he was basically a hero. Come cry on my best friend's couch.” Hermione sits up and hits him in the back of his head. 

“Yes Harry you left, and you kept his child from his other father. You must have had your reason. I'm guessing because of what happened with Lee, but Harry you have to get over it. George has forgiven you. Now you need to stop, and forget.” She crosses her arms and looks over at her husband. Somewhat jumping Ron speaks. 

“George hasn’t been happier since you came back... He was always happy when it came to you... He has loved you since he met you.... Mate like Mione said, what’s done is done. He loves you, you love him. Why make it hard.” Harry takes a shaky breath and looks over at his two best friends. 

“I know you are right.... It’s just hard. I’m not sure how to fix it...” Pushing his hair out of his face, he bites his lip. 

“You need to go back home, apologize to your boyfriend, have great makeup sex and get over this. We will see you Sunday at dinner.” Hermione Granger at her finest, looking over at Ron whose face was bright red. 

“Mione’ that is my best mate and brother you are talking about. I don’t want to hear about them having makeup....s..” He couldn’t even say the words. Harry shakes his head as he heard Hugo start crying. 

“Okay it looks like you guys are busy and I should go home, I have a very sexy hero of a man at home. I don’t know why I left.” Looking down at his cup before he sat it down on the table. 

“Because this is what you have always done Harry. You are so afraid to let someone love you. I think that Ronald and I are the only ones that you have let in, and even with us you kept secrets from us. Anyways we love you now go home.” Standing Harry kissed both Hermione and Ron. 

“See you on Sunday.” With a nod he threw in the floo power into the fireplace and called for home. 

\-------- 

George sat on the couch, with a fire whiskey in his hands. Glass number 3, swirling around the dark amber drink he heard the floo spring to life. Tears stained his cheeks, as he sniffs, he doesn’t want Harry to see him like this but it is too late now. Harry would have done the same thing if it were him in that same situation. He actually would have done worse. Looking down at his glass he doesn’t want to make eye contact with his fiance. 

“George?” Harry is standing right in front of him, don’t look up it’s just going to make him cry harder. “Baby please look at me...” The younger man’s voice cracks, he bends down he thinks. Feeling hands on this thigh. George finally looks up Harry is on his knees in front of him tears streaming down his face. 

Gently cupping the smaller man’s face, letting his thumbs gently wipe the tears away. They sat like that for a few seconds before he finally speaks. 

“He hurt you Harry, I know that I shouldn’t have started a fight, but you would have done the same. Actually, you would have done worse, you can’t be upset over something that you would have done. I know that you said that you used him and hurt him but I honestly don’t think that you did. You needed someone when I wasn’t there. This is the last time we are going to fight about what happened before. After this we are going to focus on the future. But I would like for you to talk about how you met Greg and how he helped you. I know that he did, he was there when I wasn’t. I don’t think he did the right thing tonight he should have never laid a finger on you but you could tell that he loved you. I just think you would feel better if you had some type of closure. Then we can forgive, forget, and move on.” Pulling him up to sit down on the couch next to him, they interlace their fingers together. 

“I met Greg at a pub that I worked at while I was pregnant. He was the grandson to a regular. I didn’t want to have anything to do with him honestly. I was hurt, pregnant and scared. I just wanted to be by myself. I took some time off because of Freddie and when I got back I totally forgot about Greg. When I was off on maternity leave, I thought a lot about my future and I knew that I wanted to open a restaurant. So that is what I did. I had a soft opening with friends and family from the pub that I worked at. Greg and his grandparents came that night, said my food was wonderful. Greg went to school for business so he said that he wouldn’t mind helping so I hired him on. We work together for two years before anything happened. I had a bad day, Freddie was two he was at work with me. He was a good toddler so I could give him something and he would just sit and play plus the customers love him...” 

That was the first time Harry smiled during his confession, George squeezed his hand. “Our son is the cutest but look at his parents... Anyways Harrykins go on.” He didn’t like that Greg and Harry had a relationship but it’s not like he didn’t try to have a relationship with Lee after he left. At least Harry waited, George moved on months afterwards. 

“He was being cranky which never really happened, but he had a bad night the night before because he was with Poppy and he didn’t want to be. Separation anxiety, so all day the next day at work he wanted to be able to see me. Well me being in the kitchen it wasn’t the safest place, I had muggles there so it wasn’t like I could use magic. Greg came in that day and started to play with him. I thought that Freddie would have anything to do with him but he did and he helped me out. After the lunch rush I was going to have my sous chef do the dinner which wasn’t that hard, so I could take Freddie home and spend time with him. Seeing how they interacted I invited Greg over too. It was nice to have someone to help... I know it wasn’t the right person it... it should have been you. I was hurt that you moved on so quickly, it’s not an excuse but.” Leaning forward George put a finger on his fiance’s lips. Tears still pouring down his face. 

“This is not all your blame. I’m glad that he helped you, truly I am. It should have been me, but I keep thinking how would I feel if I was in your position. You came to talk to me and saw me kissing someone else. You were pregnant, you saw how I handled it with Greg tonight. I would have been worse.” 

Hearing the smaller man hiccup he pulls him onto his lap. “Harry, if you didn’t leave, we would have been together, but if I didn’t have a relationship with Lee you would have told me and we could have been together. This is both of our faults, now I’m over talking about this. All I want to do is to marry, and have a ton of kids. You can be a stay at home Dad, or we can be two successful business owners, we can just travel in a muggle bus around Europe our entire lives. As long as we are together, and we forget about the past and worry about the future.” Moving Harry so he is straddling him, kissing him lightly on his lips. 

“I think I'd like to have another restaurant, in Diagon so we can be close together. A family place where I can have the babies while I work... but you are right. No more talk of the past, just the future. I am going to go fix Lilly’s tomorrow, and put it on the market. You know it shouldn’t take me that long, I will be home by lunch. Then maybe we can go to the park didn’t you say that Lee is back so you will be on your Saturday rotations with him?” George and Lee had a system, every other Saturday the other would work so they could have a life. Not that he couldn’t hire someone to work but it was his business and he like to see how it was doing. 

 

“Yes I have tomorrow off, maybe Freddie and I can go over to The Burrow for breakfast. I do have a few things to get ready for Sunday... You will act surprised won’t you... I know I ruined it for you... but you do look extremely sexy with that ring on your finger.” Pulling his Fiancé into a kiss, the younger man’s tongue traces his bottom lip. Opening he allows it in. 

“Future Mr. Weasley Potter, I do believe it time for makeup sex.” Harry whispers on his lips, with a nod and a smile George leans them back onto the couch. Warding and silencing the room, George slowly strips Harry making up in the most glorious way. 

\------- 

Harry walked round Diagon Alley the next day right before lunch time. He knew that he has to be home by lunch. Then after they were going to go to the park. Fixing Lilly’s didn’t take that long, he knows that he is going to put it on the market. It won’t take that long to sell, he has had potential buyers before. Smiling he makes his way to the store front that he wanted. 

Walking in, he spots an older witch with long dark black hair that had silver highlights that framed her face. When she looked up from the display cases her almost onyx eyes sparkle. 

“Mr. Potter what can I do for you!” She nervously pats her hair and fixing her robes. 

Walking up to her he places his hands on the glass, smiling. “I would hope everything that I would buy would be kept a complete secret?” Raising his eyebrow to the woman, she froze eye widen and then nods. 

“Mr. Potter it’s an honor that you would want to purchase anything in my shop, how could I ruin that by telling everyone what you have bought.” Nodding Harry leans forward clasping his hands together. 

“I’m looking for an engagement ring...” Smiling the woman flicks her wand and several woman’s engagement rings appear in front of them. Shaking his head he laughs. 

“ Sorry Miss?” Seeing a blush appear on the older woman’s cheeks. 

“Evelyn Bushwood, Mr. Potter.” 

“Ms. Bushwood, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my Fiancé,” Taking off the glamour his flashes his ring at her. “It’s not completely official yet... seeing as he is proposing to me again.... but I would like to have a ring for him.” 

Ms. Bushwood reaches out and he places his hand in hers. Watching as she looks over his ring. “This is one of mine... I know who bought this.... He had his eye on a ring he actually tried it on.” Walking over to the display case on his right he followed her. Her fingers pluck a dark almost black ring with alternating rubies and diamonds just like his. 

Holding it out to him he gently takes it. “This is something I have been working on, black gold Mr. Potter. He smiled when he put it on, then shook his head and got that ring right there for you.” She pointed at his ring. 

Biting his lip he looks to the ring and then up to her. “You are positive that this is the ring that he wanted?” Ms. Bushwood nods her head enthusiastically. 

“Yes Mr. Potter. Would you like me to clean and get it ready for you?” Watching the diamonds and rubies sparkle as he moves the ring he smiles. 

“Yes! I think that it is perfect for him. Thank you.” Smiling Harry walks out of the store, now how to propose is the real question... 

Making his way over to the building hopefully there is a sign that he could contact the owner. Looking through the window again he could tell the real potential of this place. Seeing in the window, ‘Malfoy Estate Agency, Please Contact Draco Malfoy for information about this listing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! A new chapter for you!!! I hope that you enjoyed it!!!! It looks like an old foe is coming into picture...... I wonder how this is going to go down!!! Anyways... Thank you for all the comments and kudos! You have no idea how wonderful those are!!! You guys are amazing! Speaking of which kudos and comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump a little! Something super exciting!

“Daddy and Pops are getting married Granny!” Freddie said as they floo into her office at St Mungos. Running into her arms. 

“I know! I’m so glad to hear it! Oh I missed you soo much!!!” He giggles as she kissed him all over his face. “Now I need you to do me a favor Freddie... I need you to go and draw me a picture while I give Daddy a check up okay....” Harry watches his son nod and run off to her desk. 

The older woman turns back around pulling him into a hug. “Oh, Harry congratulations. I know we haven’t had much time to talk. When my sister got sick I hated to be gone from Freddie for nearly 8 weeks!” Harry felt so bad for Poppy when he got the call that her sister was sick, his heart broke for her. 

“She is doing better though right? Out of the woods?” Knowing how much losing someone was, he couldn’t even imagine how he would have felt if Freddie was sick. 

“She is thankfully. I’ve missed you too you know... Not just Freddie.” Smiling she pull him into another hug. “So you told me how he proposed so how did you?” 

Shrugging Harry sighs, “Well I haven’t yet… after the proposal I jumped into selling Lillys. It took all my time and I didn’t want to just proposed I wanted something special. Then Freddie getting to know his cousins so there has been sleep overs at our house. It’s like we haven’t had a chance the breath. Let’s not start on the wedding. I told Molly that we were to get married by July which is less than a month away. We should have just gone away because now it’s all about flowers, cakes, colors, everything…” Poppy motioned them over to her examining table. Harry took a seat sighing. 

“So you’re tired and haven’t been feeling well. Stress does that Harry, with Lilly’s, the wedding and then the anniversary. Lie down let me take a look at you.” Sighing he leans back placing his hand palm down on the bed. Watching Poppy wave her wand around was almost mesmerizing. 

There were a bunch of hmmm and ahhs… Until he saw a smile appear on his adopted grandmothers face. 

“Harry I should say you should be tired… I can’t believe you couldn’t recognize the symptoms.” Looking up into her twinkling eyes Harry didn’t know what she was saying. 

“What do you mean symptoms?” That is a scary thought could there be something wrong with him. 

“Harry, you said you were tired, and stressed and haven’t been feeling well? How about your magic had it been messing up?” The look on her face was priceless, as to say are you really that daft. 

“Yes but I don’t see how I would know? Just tell me Poppy I need to get home and start dinner George will be home soon and I have more paper work today, and then I wanted to really start like for buildings even thought I really want that one but I know Malfoy wouldn’t give it to me…”. Harry knew he was rambling now, but he was nervous what else was he supposed to do. 

Rolling her eyes she helps him sit up. “Congratulations are in order. In 7 months you will make Freddie the happiest little boy in the world. He will be getting his little brother or sister!” She whispers, trying to not talk loud enough for Freddie to hear. Harry felt his heart in his throat... Pregnant, he is pregnant. He is going to be a Daddy again, and he is going to be able to share a pregnancy with George! “Congratulations Harry, you are going to make your son very happy, even better if you have a boy.” Poppy helped sit Harry up as his mouth dropped open. 

“Oh Poppy!” Harry throws his arms around the older healer. “I love you! Thank you... thank you and it looks like you are going to be a Granny again! He whispers as tears creep from his eyes. Oh gods, how is he going to keep this a secret from Freddie. 

“Yes, and I can’t wait to spoil this one as much as I spoil Freddie.” Speaking of Freddie if right on time the red head runs up with a picture in hand. 

“Granny I made this for you! Daddy can I please stay with Granny tonight. I missed her please Daddy can I stay with Granny.” His bottom lip is sticking out, this could actually be a good thing he could tell George... he would have to tell George... He wasn’t going to wait... not like last time. 

“You have to ask Granny.” Giving Poppy full control over the situation. 

“Yes! I’ve missed you so much... but I'm not done talking to Daddy so you go set at the desk and Daddy will come and say goodbye before he goes home.” Running up to Harry wanting to picked up, which he does and he kisses him. 

“I’ll miss you tonight bludger but like Granny said I will come say bye before I leave.” Nodding the little boy scrambles down. Watching him go back over to the desk Harry took a shakey breath. 

“Okay Harry just like last time I need you to take your potions every day. Next month's checkup is when you would be in the clear telling everyone besides your future husband, and this time young man you will not wait, when this one is ready to come out you will come to me right away! Or I’m going to put you on bedrest your last month and you will stay here with me.” Harry didn’t know if she was kidding or not so he just nodded. A baby.... this time he is going to do it the right way.... 

“Do you think I could have a picture. I know it’s not going to be very big... I.. I just want to be able to show George. Well and I would like to actually have proof for myself. Poppy I never thought that this would happen again. I thought I would be alone with Freddie. I mean I had Greg but I don’t think we would have ever had another kid. I mean I couldn’t really have a kid with him. We would have had to adopt which is not a bad thing. It’s just I knew that I loved George. He was the only one for me, and for us to have this chance again to have a bigger family. It’s just amazing.” Patting his cheek she tells him to lie back down. 

Pulling up his shirt she presses her wand on his stomach, seeing the familiar black and white there it was. No bigger than a raspberry, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying. With a few mumbled words a photo appeared. Sitting back up again he hugs Poppy, then goes up to Freddie who is still drawling. 

“Hey bludger, give me hugs and kiss, Pops and I will come pick you up sometime tomorrow whenever Granny wants us too... Be a good boy, Granny not too many sweets.” He presses a kiss to Freddie’s cheeks, nose, eyelids. 

“Okay Daddy, tell Pop that he promised two stories tonight... so since I'm not there it will be two stories tomorrow.” 

“I will tell him. I love you Freddie.” 

“I love you to Daddy.” 

Pulling Poppy into one last hug, he walks over to the floo operation pop the question and whoa baby is I full force as soon as he steps into his home. 

\------- 

George hasn’t had this busy of a day in such a long time, he has been inventing all day and everything he seemed to touch would either blow up or be a complete dud. Not in the best of moods all he wants to do is to go home, take off his shoes and pants, eats lots of food, play with Freddie and make love to his husband. 

Coming in from the floo he heard music playing and the smell that was coming from the kitchen was mouthwatering. Walking out of the sitting room, he made his way into the kitchen where he saw the table set beautifully with candles and flowers. His fiancé was sending the food over to the table as he coughed to make himself known. The smile on Harry’s face was blinding, with a quick couple of steps he had his arms full of the smaller man. 

Leaning down he presses a chaste kiss on his lips. “Hi... what is this all about? Where is Freddie?” Seeing the nervousness in Harry’s body language George tensed up a little bit. 

“Well we went to see Poppy today because she just came back from taking care of her sister. Freddie beg to spend the night with her, I couldn’t really say no he has missed her so much.” Feeling bummed because he did want to spend time with Freddie, but he could understand that Poppy was a big part of his life. 

“Okay, so what is with all of this? It’s not either of our birthdays?” Seeing the smaller man smile he allowed himself to be sat down at the table. 

“First we eat and then I will tell you what this is about.” Knowing Harry wasn’t going to let up he walks over to the table and sits down. Smiling at the goofy look on his fiancé face as he sits down across from him. 

“I made beef wellington, with carrots and smashed potatoes, and if you finish all you food. I’m sure you will love what I made for dessert. But you have to consume it in bed..” Seeing a flush of pink dust Harry’s cheeks was enough to get some of his blood to move down his body. 

“It looks delicious, thank you love.” Leaning over the table his kisses him sweetly before he digs in. Moaning at the first bite, gods how did he live without Harry’s cooking. “ My day has been pretty shit, all my projects I have been working on have been either duds or they have blown up in my face. I need to step away from developing new products and find another worker so I don’t have to all the time. I love my job I do... but I want to be able to spend time with Freddie before he gets so big that he won’t want to spend time me.” Watching a smirk play on Harry’s lips he couldn’t help but laugh. “ I know it sounds crazy...” He takes another bite of the melt in your mouth wellington. 

“It’s not crazy, you love our son and you deserve to spend time with him. Your business is booming, so if you want I will help you look for new employee.” Reaching over he picks up the scared hand, that read must not tell lies rubbing his thumb acrossed it before planting a kiss on each word. 

“I would love for you to help... Speaking of business, have you gotten ahold of Draco yet or are you still too chicken? Harry scoffed at him rolling his eyes. 

“I’ve been way to busy to be thinking about that... with the wedding in all... s...speaking of the wedding.... I’m sitting here trying to be calm.... but as always I'm just going to jump into it.... there isn’t going to be fireworks or fairy lights.” Harry stands pulling George with him, and the clank of his silverware hits the dish. Taking something out of his pocket the smaller man gets on one knee. 

“George, I know you already done this twice actually. I am not good at making speeches or anything else like that. 5 years ago my life changed when you kissed me.... I knew you would be the one that I would love forever.” Opening the box George looks down seeing it was the same ring that he tried on. Black gold with rubies and diamonds. 

“Harry....” Smiling he couldn’t help but cry. He knew that they were getting married in less than a month but Harry hasn’t asked him... He knew that he had been busy and the red head thought because he already asked Harry , that meant Harry didn’t need too. 

“I know we are getting married in less than a month... but... would you please marry me?” Pulling Harry off the ground all the way Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Yes I will marry you Harry.” Seeing tears pour for his fiancé face he leans in slowly kisses his lips. Slowly pulling away he let’s Harry slide the ring onto his finger. He has never felt this type of love was something he could have, not after losing Fred his twin and his best friend. Pushing the unhappy thought out of his head, he cups the smaller mans face. 

“I love you Harry...” George mumbles on those sweet lips, wanting to deepen but knowing they should wait until after they finish dinner. 

“I love you George.... I have one last surprise...” George pulls away smiling down at his Fiancé, gods he is beautiful. 

“i’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh okay I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!! George and Harry are going to be parents again and he finally gets to share that with him! As always kudos and comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does George Thinks About The News!

Pregnant.... Did he just say he was pregnant... Oh gods, no he didn’t say that... “Harry... did... did you just.” George’s moves his thumbs a cross his fiancé’s face. 

“I’m pregnant George... We... we are going to have a baby... Freddie is going to have a brother or sister.” The red head just stood there looking into those beautiful emerald eyes that are brimming with tears. Then it hits him.. He picks up his husband and twirls him around. When he sat him down, he peppered kisses all over his face. 

“A baby!!!! I love you... Harry gods I love you!” He places his hands on the smaller man’s stomach leaning down he caresses their lips together. Pouring all of his happiness and love. “Do you understand how happy you just made me... Nothing will ever come close to this... I get to see you grow, go to the healer visits with you, then the birth....” Watching the smile disappear from Harry’s face, and tears slide down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry George, I'm sorry that I was...” The prankster stops him with a kiss. Which turns heated pretty quickly. Backing Harry into the kitchen counter, slotting in between his legs. The younger man’s fingers glide through his hair. 

“No....that’s....past...I..love...you...” George says as he continues to kiss him. 

“But....” Harry cries harder, pulling away George smiles. 

“Freddie isn’t going to remember me not being there... He is four.... What matters is that we are together.... We are pregnant... You have magic growing inside you... A baby... who is going to be beautiful, smart, fun, and a prankster. Now... lets finish this wonderful dinner because you need to eat you have a baby growing in there.” Kissing him one last time he pulls him to the chair. 

“How did you get so wonderful?” Watching his husband eat with a big smile on his face... 

“I was just born that way my dear Harrykins. Now besides getting the best news ever how was your day?” Stuffing the food into his mouth. 

“I was with your mother all day after my appointment... Let me tell you that wasn’t the easiest thing to do... All I wanted to do is to tell her that I was pregnant and that she was going to be a Nan again but I didn’t... It seems that we need to just stop being lazy and pick out our robes... Her words not mine... I figured we could just wear what we have but that is not allowed. Is it too late to go to Vegas and get married by a singer?” Knowing that he was only half joking George shakes his head. 

“You know that she would kill us he we didn’t have the wedding at home. I mean if the only thing we have left is the robes why don’t we go to Madam Malkins, she can make our robes and they will be done.” Groaning Harry puts his head down on the table. Not being able to keep in the laugh George moves next to his soon to be husband. 

“I know love... but if you are good I will get you ice-cream and chocolate frogs....” That did it, the smaller man pops up and smiles.. 

“As many scoops as I want?” Green eyes sparkling, and an eyebrow raised. 

“As many scoops as you want... Our baby needs to be able to have sweet things too.. Just not too much...” Laughing Harry shook his head.. 

“Yes Pops not too much...” 

 

\------ 

Feeling the bed move, woke Harry up. Noticing how it was still dark outside he turns around to see George get out of bed. 

“Love? Wh... Where are you going?” The red head turns around as he throws on a pair of pants. 

“I’m sorry I woke you... go back to sleep Harrykins.” Sitting up Harry puts on his glasses and notices the frantic look in his eyes. 

“George... talk to me...” Patting the spot next to him, the red head sighs and sits down next to him. “Okay tell me...” Grabbing his hand Harry plants a kiss on his palm. 

“We need to find a home, we can’t bring a newborn here, and then we have to find a cot, nappies, clothes, bottles. I need to hire someone for the store so I can be home... I’m not going to be an absent parent. Then there is Freddie is he going to feel like we are not going to love him anymore....” Harry smiles, yep it’s finally hit him. All new parents go through this, it’s panic mode. 

“Love, we can’t find a house at 3am, or cots, nappies, bottles, or a new hire for your shop. What you need is sleep. We have about 7 months before we have a baby. That gives us a little time to get everything ready...” Harry pushes him back to lie on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. Harry lies his head on his Fiancé chest. 

“I just want to do everything right for you, and Freddie and Georgina...” George places his hand on his stomach. Rolling his eyes about the name he sighs and places a kiss on the bare freckled chest. 

“We are not naming our daughter Georgina... or our son George... I can’t have two of you... Freddie is already too much like you. Now I'm sleepy, and I need you in the bed with me... The next couple of months I'm going to be terribly needy.” Harry lays it on thick, knowing George might worry the rest of the night. 

“When can we tell Freddie.” The red head ask as he play’s with Harry’s hair. 

“Normally they say don’t tell anyone till 12 weeks out. I figured we could tell everyone after our honey moon. Once we get back, we can tell. I’ll have an appointment as soon as we get back and then we can tell your parents seeing as they will have Freddie....” The fingers stop quickly, being sat up and a worried looking Fiancé staring at him. 

“How can we go on our honeymoon, you’re pregnant Harry we shouldn’t be traveling...” Sitting up Harry pulls him into a kiss. 

“George.... love, it will be fine. I traveled when I was pregnant with Freddie. I traveled when I was 6 months last pregnancy. I can do it when I am going to be 3 months pregnant. Plus we are going to America...” 

George sighs pulling him into a hug. “Okay fine... if you think that you will be okay... but I don’t want you stressing about this wedding. We.. We should try to get some sleep.” Moving down so they are now cuddling on the bed. 

“Good, I promise that I won’t get stressed about the wedding. Are you going to be able to keep this a secret?” Harry asks playfully. 

“Well I guess we are just going to have to see.. I hope that I can... I think the hardest thing would be is to not tell Freddie... I mean it is going to affect him the most, and I think that he will be the most excited...” Nodding he runs his fingers down George’s chest.

“Yeah but I'm sure that he will be excited whenever we will tell him...” Closing his eyes he listens to his fiancé heartbeat. 

“One last question before we go back to sleep.... What do you think you are having? Not that I am going to get my hopes up but my Mum always knew what she was having....” George ask placing his hand on Harry’s stomach. 

“If I had to pick I would say a boy... but I could be wrong... I thought Freddie was a girl for the longest time...” Laughing he yawns. 

“Yeah.. I don’t think that you are having a boy... I think it is a girl... Pops’ little girl... I can prank all her future boyfriend or girlfriends... Making sure that they know they are not good enough for her.” 

“Mmm whatever you say Pops... I love you George....” Feeling lips press a kiss into his hair. 

“I love you too Harry.” Finally they both went back to sleep... If only for a couple hours before their son woke them up. 

\------ 

George had the biggest smile on his face as he stood at the till, looking down at his watch he forgot that he was supposed to meet his father for lunch. He still tried to make that appointment every week. His head has been in the clouds today. Going to find his assistant manager he walks to the back of the store. 

“Lee?” He yells in the back.” Out pops the brown eyed man with a smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah?” Walking out with a handful of products. 

“I got to get going I am going to be late for lunch with my Dad hold down here for me... I’m not sure I am coming back today. I need to pick up something for the wedding...” Watching Lee’s face fall as he mentions that.. He knew that the man might still have feeling for him... but it was just his face... It must be hard for him to see the man that he loved almost every day... but you know that it really isn’t him. 

“Okay tell your Dad hi for me...” 

“Will do!” 

 

 

Walking into his Dad’s office George smiles. There is a new photo on his desk of all three of them from that Sunday that he proposed to Harry. Freddie was in the middle, Arthur was on the right and George was on the left. All of them smiling as big as they could. He is picturing another picture of a little girl in his arms. 

“That picture is a good one Dad, I need a copy of that one.” George said as he sits down at one of the leather chairs. 

“I know it, I can't believe I have a Freddie again... It’s almost surreal. I’m just glad that you guys are a family and no one is going anywhere. I don’t think your Mother could take if anything else would happen. To be honest I don’t think I could take anything either. Now” The older man claps his hands. “Where are we going to eat?” 

“I was thinking have you ever had pizza Dad?” George ask, raising his eyebrow. Freddie and Harry took him to their favorite pizza place and he knew that there was one close by. 

“I’ve never have... but I would love too!” 

“Brilliant hold on!” Grabbing onto his Dads arm and apparates them right next to the building. 

George and Arthur shared a pepperoni pizza, which was Freddie’s favorite. George knew that he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as hard as he tried. 

“Okay George... tell me... What did you do? Did you prank me somehow? I haven’t seen you smile like this in a while. I mean you have been happy but this is a whole different level..” Playing with his ring on his finger... he could just show his Dad the ring that means he didn’t have to say the other part that Harry told him last night. 

“You are right Dad, something is us... but I didn’t prank you.” Holding up his hand showing off his ring. “Harry proposed to me last night... I know that we are getting married less than a month but he actually got down on one knee and asked me to marry him... It was so sweet he made a really fancy dinner and he asked me . I mean of course I said yes... I didn’t think he would have asked me because I already asked him... but I'm glad that he did... It’s like reassurance that he really wants to marry me!” And that he is having my baby.... he didn’t tell his Dad that.... 

“That’s great George! You guys are made for each other. I mean you have Freddie, that is a clear reason that you guys are each other's perfect half...” George nods taking another bite of his pizza. 

“Yeah, and seeing as he is pregnant again...” It slipped out of his mouth before he could think... Oh shit! Harry is going to kill him.... “I mean...” 

“Is he really?” Arthur said in awe, oh shit... this is bad. 

“Dad... okay now that you know you can’t tell anyone... Harry is going to kill me, he didn’t want to tell everyone until 12 weeks that is when it’s safe to tell everyone... He is only 8 weeks right now... I know that it is exciting but you can’t tell Mum... Please...” Watching his Dad eyes pop.... He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to not tell his Mum. 

“I promise... I won’t tell a soul. This is something that I will keep with me... George this is exciting news and I'm so glad that you shared it with me... I’m assuming that Freddie doesn’t know yet?” George shakes his head. 

“Perfect... Son you don’t understand I know you didn’t mean to share it with me... but I'm glad that you did... Now we have our own little secrete....” 

“I’m glad Dad... now I think once it’s out of the bag we should start a bet of what it is.... and then after that when it is going to be born... There is a lot of money to be made....” George laughs... 

“Sounds like a great idea I say a girl...” 

“See great minds think alike Father of mine... because I think that it is a girl too!” 

\------- 

Harry sat in the library, thinking about everything... He was going to explode if he doesn’t tell someone soon. He knows that he told George but it isn’t the same for the first time he could tell his best friends.... Freddie thankfully is still asleep. 

Going over to the floo he call’s Hermione... Not knowing if she would be home... 

“Hey mate!” Ron says as he smiles... “I’m just getting ready to go into work... Hermione will be down just a second... I told her that we are going to go look at robes tonight... She said that we should meet up just the three of us tonight for dinner like old times..” Seeing that smile that he hasn’t in a while. He did miss them so much when he was gone. 

“That sounds perfect Ron...” 

“Is that Harry? Good I wanted to talk to him.” He hears Hermione’s voice before he could see her... 

“Okay mate I will see you after work.” Nodding he smiles Ron kisses Hermione and walks out the door. 

“Harry did he tell you about dinner tonight?” Pats down her hair, it’s not as crazy as it was when they were growing up. She actually looks really beautiful, motherhood agreed with her. 

“Yes, and I think it is a wonderful idea.... Did you already drop the kids off at Molly’s?” Harry bit his lip. 

“Oh no not that look.... Yes I did... move I'm coming through... I don’t have that much time I have to be down at the ministry.” Moving quickly Harry stood up and moves letting his best friend in. 

She looks so professional and beautiful, wondering if he would have a little girl having someone like Hermione in her life would be the best thing. 

“Alright spill it...What's wrong? You guys didn’t have a fight did you? You didn’t call off the engagement, right? I knew that you guys moved too quickly... Harry I told you....” 

“I’m pregnant!” Harry had to shut her up somehow, so shocking her was the only way. She stood there hands on her hips mouth wide open. “Mione’ say something?” 

Tears fall down her cheeks and she grabs him into a hug. “Oh Harry! This is wonderful! Congratulations! Have you told George?” She raises her eyebrow, knowing the she didn’t want a repeat of what happened before. 

“He was the first to know besides Poppy, I had to tell someone I told George that we should wait until I'm 12 weeks so we are completely sure... But since I was stupid and couldn’t do this last time, I had to tell you! I figured I will let it slip tonight to Ron when we go out to dinner but I just wanted you to be the first to know...” Hermione sobs in his arms. 

“I’m so glad that you shared this with me.. It makes me feel that everything is going to be okay with us. I mean after you left it is like we lost our best friend... our brother.. But now that you are back and you are not keeping secrets... It just makes it feel like we are getting back to where we were... and I couldn’t be happier... Our children will be able to look after each other when they are at Hogwarts... I can’t believe there are going to be so many Weasley’s but I guess they are used to that.....” Looking over at the clock on the wall she sighs. 

“I have to go... I will see you tonight Three broom sticks?” Nodding Harry wipes the tear sliding down his cheek. She was right... They are getting back to normal.. 

“Yes see you tonight.. I love you Mione’” He kisses her cheek... 

“Love you too...” One last kiss Hermione left in a hurry. 

Harry took a deep breath, getting ready to sit back on the couch until he heard. 

“Daddy! I’m hungry!” 

“Coming Bludger.” Harry places his hand on his stomach. He couldn’t wait till there were two of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! Guys thank you for the continued support and love! You guys are amazing! As always kudos and comments are welcome. They make my heart happy!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Hunting

Fourth house of the day and it still isn’t what they wanted. Running his fingers through his hair Harry groans. They are never going to find a house, it’s been two weeks of house hunting. Walking outside, he knew they had two more houses to look at he just wanted to take a breather. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” George walks up behind him wrapping his arms around his middle. Resting his hands on the almost flat stomach. 

“ Nothin, I am just not seeing it George... I don’t think we are ever going to find a house, and we are getting married in two weeks, I’m almost 12 weeks which is not that far along but I just want to get into a house to clean and make it perfect before I'm too big to clean the way that I want.” Turning around he wraps his arms around his fiancé neck. The red head looks down at him and smiles. 

“Harrykins, it’s fine we have two houses left... It’s fine my love. We are going to find what we need. The next two houses are in Scotland. You know it’s beautiful there and we can have land and have a house with plenty of room for our children.” George presses a kiss on his lips. Sighing Harry deepens the kiss. 

“You are so positive, I'm sorry I'm not right now... I didn’t sleep well last night your son or daughter made me sick up the whole night. Then Freddie wanted those eggs this morning didn’t help. Plus he has been extra clingy lately. Probably because he has been spending the night with Poppy or your Mum more recently. That makes me feel horrible too, he is the one that wants to spend the night but then once he comes back he misses me... It’s just I don’t know George...” The red head cups his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. 

“Harry you are a wonderful father, maybe we should wait to see the houses... They are not going anywhere. I don’t want to see you stressed.” Before he could tell him no their agent who was a local wizard that graduated with Bill walks out of the house smiling. 

“Good new gentleman, I just got a call about a farm house 7 bedroom, 3 baths, 2 wash closets, 2 acres. All you want and more, if we go right now we can look. If you like it we could be the first offer.” That turned Harry around, that would be perfect. Smiling up at George he looks over at Willam their agent. 

“Then we better hurry up.” 

\------ 

George and Harry popped onto a gravel road that curved back into a beautiful white brick farm house. Looking over at the younger wizard he saw that smile. The one that he hasn’t seen in a couple days. 

“George,” He whispers, squeezing his hand. 

“I know I feel it too.” They knew it was their house as soon as the saw it. On the property there were stables, a workshop so George could have a place to make his new products, a beautiful big open kitchen. It had a library, a family room, a dining room. 

 

Once they looked at everything George takes his soon to be husbands hand and walks around the patio. 

“So, Harrykins should we go ahead and put in an offer or do you not like it?” Harry pulls him into a breathtaking kiss. 

“IF WE DON’T BY THIS HOUSE GEORGE WEASLEY, I’M NOT MARRYING YOU!” The younger man said teasingly. Laughing the red head kisses him again. 

“We can’t have that, Willam! Put the offer in... We will take it!” Willam walks out with a big smile on his face and a contract in his hands. 

“I went ahead when they called me early to send over the contract. When I said it was Harry Potter and his fiancé was looking at the house they said they would be honored if Harry Potter would want to buy and said no matter what they would give it to you. So, should I let you sign this so you can move into your new house before your wedding?” The agent stood there with a big smile on his face. Knowing that he was going to get a lot of money for this sale. 

Signing the contract, it felt like everything was settling into what it should have always been. George can be happy, Harry could be happy. Yes, they think about everyone the lost during the battle but now they can live because that is what Fred would want them to do and Sirius and Remus. 

Walking down the long pathway, Harry looks over at him and smiles. 

“I think we should tell Freddie tonight, because I want to start moving everything in and I want him to be able to pick his room and decorate it but I want him to know that there is going to be someone else living in this big house. Just in case he gets over whelmed, he thought Grimmauld place was big this is going to look like Manor to him.” Biting his lips George nods wanting to jump and scream. He has wanted to tell Freddie about the baby since they found out. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea... How about we go pick him up from Mums and we can pick up pizza and sweets maybe watch a movie and then afterwards we sit him down and talk about having the baby.. You have the picture still we can show him.” Not being able to contain himself he picks up the smaller man and swings him around. His Fiancé hold on to him and laughs. 

“Okay how about we tag team it. You go get the food and I will go get him? That way it shouldn’t take too long.” Giving one last kiss they both pop away. 

 

\----- 

Freddie sat in the telly room, with his Pops and Daddy. It’s been a really fun day! They did everything that he liked to do, they even had pizza! They were smiling a lot and kissing, not that they didn’t all the time but it seems like they did it more tonight. Pops pulls him onto his lap as Daddy smiles at him. 

“Freddie, we have news that we want to talk to you about...” Daddy said with a smile grabbing my hand. 

“Okay Daddy,” Tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Pops and I have been house hunting, and today we found a really nice house. It has lots of room to play, fly and have all of our family over. Even enough room for Rosie and Hugo to spend the night.” Freddie liked the sound of that, he liked to spend the night with Rosie and Hugo but he wanted to be with Daddy and Pops too! 

“YAY! Are we moving tonight?” He asks excitedly bouncing up and down on his Pops. 

“No Freddie we will be moving in there next week. It is a really big house though... So we have plenty of rooms for little brothers and sisters.” Brothers and Sisters! Freddie wanted brothers... maybe not sisters... but he wanted a lot so they could all play just like Pops had lots of brothers. 

“I want brothers Pops! I want to be the big brother!” Daddy and Pops look at each other smiling. 

“Well bludger, what if I say that in 7 months you will have a little brother or sister? Would you be excited?” His Daddy said smiling and tickling his knee. His eyes went wide and his mouth was wide open. 

“Daddy! Are we getting a baby?!” The red head yells loudly launching himself at his Daddy. Catching him quickly his Daddy kisses all over his face. 

“Yes Freddie, Daddy has a baby in his belly. That means we have to be very careful with him okay, but once the baby gets bigger you will be able to feel it. So, what do you think Freddie are you excited?” Turning around to see his Pops smiling really big at him. 

“Yes! I will have a brother just like Rosie! Will we have the baby for my birthday?” Snuggling into his Daddy, all the excitement getting to him now. It’s been a busy day he is getting tired. 

“No baby, he or she will be born in February. That is the month right after yours.” His Daddy said. 

“Okay Daddy. Can you and Pops read me, I'm ready for bed.” He rubs his eyes. 

“Kreacher,” Harry says, in a pop, Kreacher appeared, as Freddie perks up. “Help Freddie get ready for bed. Pops and I will be right up once you are ready to lie down.” 

 

\----- 

Once Freddie was in bed, Harry and George sat on the couch. Harry is watching something on telly with his head in George’s lap while he reads a book called ‘What to Expect when Expecting Little Witches and Wizards.’ 

“Harry, did you know our baby is the size of a strawberry, that is wicked.” Looking up at his soon to be husband he smiles. 

“A strawberry... that actually sounds really good. With chocolate and pretzels.” He hasn’t eaten much today, everything he seems to be eating is coming right back up. This little one is far worse than their big brother. The look on George’s face made him bark out laughter. 

“Harrykins! You cannot eat strawberries, that is like eating our child.” Sitting up Harry straddles his fiance. Giving him the best puppy dog eyes, even with the bottom lip pouted out. 

“But Pops, it’s what the baby wants right now... You don’t want to say no to the baby right?” The smaller man said as he runs his fingers through George’s hair. 

Brown eyes twinkle, as the taller man places the book down. Harry felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“How can I say no to that look... I can’t get up and get you strawberries, chocolate and pretzels.” With a wicked look in his eyes Harry wiggles feeling the red head excitement underneath his bum. 

“Kreacher.” He said in a husky voice not breaking eye contact with George. 

“Yes Master Harry?” The elf pops in. 

“I would like strawberries, chocolate sauce and pretzels please.” With a bow the elf pops away. 

George places a hand on his stomach, seeing a little roundness... only if you truly look for it. 

“I can’t wait to see you when your bump gets bigger. You are going to look so beautiful. It’s jus something about you, something about you carrying my child. Gods its...” George kisses him again. 

Pulling away when Kreacher pops back into the room. 

“Thank you Kreacher!” Harry moves off of his fiancé and starts eating his snacks. 

“I thought we were going to....” George runs his fingers through his hair and Harry laughs. 

“After my snack, George... Then I want you to make love to me.” The smaller man teases the red head by seductively eating his chocolate covered strawberry. 

Groaning George throws his head back onto the back of the couch. “You will be the death of me...” 

“I love you too!” 

\---------- 

That night Harry woke up from a dream with a smile on his face. He was at a restaurant with two babies attached to him. He couldn’t tell if they were boys or girls, both with red hair just like Freddie and George. Speaking of George and Freddie, they were sitting at a table while Harry served people. Saying that that they love his food. 

It was such a great dream, he looks over at the clock it’s 8am. Rolling out of the bed he walks over to the floo and takes a deep breath. Calling someone he didn’t want to talk to. Seeing that face in the fire Harry took a deep breath. 

 

“Potter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for your continued support. As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	20. Chapter 19

Harry really didn’t want to see Malfoy today... He didn’t he wanted to stay at home and play with Freddie and pack for the new house. Opening up his eyes he felt a rush of nausea, throwing off the arm that was around him he rushes to the toilette. 

Groaning he kneels down waiting for this to pass. Closing his eyes he leans his head on his arms. Hearing someone walk into the room. 

“Babe, are you okay?” His fiancé asks as he takes a deep breath trying not to sick up again. 

 

“Morning sickness… it will pass soon… then I will get fat, hungry, and hormonal. You won’t love me during that time.” The taller man sits down next to him on the floor. 

“Harry there will never be a time that I won’t love you.” Feeling the churn of his stomach again the places his head inside the toilet again. “Maybe you should reschedule meeting Malfoy today... I don’t want you going if you don’t feel well.” Rolling his eyes thankfully George couldn’t see. 

Flushing Harry stands up and starts undressing, seeing George’s eye rake over his naked body. Feeling his cheeks warm. 

“I’m going... I told you about my dream... I want this... I saw it.. It was so real...” George takes off his pj pants and follows him into the shower. 

The red head wraps his arms around him, “So if you want your dream is a vision does that mean you are carrying twins right now.” He says as he places his hand the smaller man’s stomach. Which Harry must admit is bigger than what he expected, but it is his second child, he might show faster. Or he could really be carrying more than one baby… 

“It’s possible... Hopefully twin girls not twin boys. I know how you and Fred were... I don’t think I can handle that because Freddie is just like his name sake.” Allowing the hot water to rush over him. It was exactly what he needed. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” His fiancé starts washing him. 

“No you have fun with Freddie, I won’t be long. Hopefully by the time I ready to have these babies I will have a restaurant… I.. I know it sounds crazy but I think I can do it.” 

“You’re Harry Potter you can do anything… but you have to be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you or our babies… I think we are going to pack today, I want to move in this weekend, we have picked out most of the furniture was wanted, and wall colors. I just want everything perfect and ready for when the baby comes.” 

Turning around in his arms Harry kisses the red head. “We are together everything will be perfect. I love you George, Freddie loves you and they will love you.” Taking his fiance’s hands placing them on his stomach. 

“I hope they are twins.... or triplets.” The taller man said as he laughed. Harry’s eyes went wide there is no way that he is pregnant with triplets. 

“Do not put that on me George Weasley. I was big with Freddie I will look like I'm a beached whale if I have three kids growing inside me.” Harry couldn’t even think about it, at this moment he is thinking about his meeting with draco. 

 

\------- 

Flooing out at the flat on top of WWW Harry brushed himself off rubbing his stomach trying to calm it down. Not feeling like sicking up on the carpet, walking out the door and down the stairs he walks past Lee as he was in the back getting inventory. It still hurt looking at him, it’s been 5 years but it still. 

“Hiya Harry.” Lee said with a smile, moving boxes around. “Congrats on the wedding, it’s coming up huh?” Trying to plaster on a smile Harry nods. 

“Yeah, thanks. I’m sorry I have to run, I have a meeting.” Not wanting to spend any more time with the man who has done Merlin knows what with the man he loves... I guess he knows how George feels about Greg. 

“Oh yeah.. Sorry see you around Harry.” ‘I hope not’ He thought to himself. Walking out into Diagon Alley Harry smiles, it wasn’t very busy today. Taking in the sights as he makes his way over to the building. Right outside stood Draco with a man, watching the blond lean and kiss him. Draco, is gay, oh merlin. That wasn’t all, the guy turns around Neville... Neville Longbottom... 

“Hiya Harry!” Neville said walking up towards him. 

“Hey Neville!” Harry pulls him into a hug. Pulling away he sees a smirking Malfoy. 

“Now that you are done molesting my husband. It’s good to see you.” Malfoy said holding out his hand. 

Staring at the outstretched hand he smiles and accepts it. If he is married to Neville he must have changed. 

“I have to go pick up Scorpius, I’ll see you at home love.” Neville said pressing a kiss to his husband's lips. “It’s good to see you Harry, you should come for tea soon! I’ll invited Luna and her boyfriend.” 

“Sounds good Nev.” Walking away Harry could see the pure happiness flowing off of Draco. 

“So you are looking to start a shop Potter?” The blond said opening the door to the building. 

“A small restaurant, this would actually be my second. I had a restaurant in a muggle town but I wanted to move back home.” With a few spells the building was lit. You could tell it needed a lot of work done but nothing magic could fix in no time. 

“Finally get your head out of your ass and tell George how you felt?” Harry stopped as he walks through the door. 

“How did you know I had feelings for George?” He asked eyebrows raised. 

“Please Potter I saw how you looked at him since Hogwarts. You even have a child together correct?” The Slytherin asked smugly. 

“Yes, we have a child together… Freddie he is four.” Not noticing he placed a hand on his stomach. “We are actually getting married next week. 

“And more on the way?” Draco nodded to his stomach. Damn it, sighing he shakes his head. 

“We haven’t even told his family yet… we are getting married next week…” 

“Congratulations P… Harry, so what do you think of the building? Is it what you imagined… I’ve had this for a while and the selling is motivated… I think I could get you a fair price. If you have a reservation for Neville and I on opening night.” Could this be the real Draco? 

“Erm… yeah I… I could uh see this being a good restaurant. Just give me the details and I’ll take it…” Knowing this might be crazy, but he wants this so much. He could have the babies there while he worked, and if it got to be too much he could just own it and have someone else run it. 

“Perfect let’s go to The Leaky Cauldron I’m hungry, you are not the only pregnant one Harry… We can sign everything over food.” He was hungry, he hasn’t eaten anything because of the morning sickness. Wait did Draco say he was pregnant! 

“So, you are having another one? Congratulations Mal… Draco.” He felt silly using his last name since Draco has called him Harry. 

“Yes I’m about 15 weeks gone.” Taking a good look at the blond he could tell the small bump now. Harry feels like his bump is bigger, twins... it could be only twins... not triplets no one can have triplets with having help with potions or muggle medications. 

“That’s wonderful Draco, let’s go eat…” Knowing this was probably going to be in the papers tomorrow, who wouldn’t want to say something about the two wealthiest wizards in Britain. He never forgot Narcissa saving his life that day. 

“You’re buying Potter,” Harry rolls his eyes, and knocks into him, getting a playful shove back. 

“Alright, alright.” 

 

—— 

Sitting at the table with empty plate they continued to talk, this was so strange it was like they were old friends and not enemies. Harry found out that Scorpius is 3, and is a good mixture of Draco and Neville. Well Draco’s looks but Neville’s kindness, Draco’s stubbornness, and Neville’s love for plants. 

“Okay Draco you have to tell me how you and Neville got together.” Harry said as he took a sip of his tea. This seems like it would be a great story, Neville has always been a really great guy, he would think too good for Draco, but seeing Draco now, maybe not. 

“I wanted to get flowers for Mother’s birthday, and the flower shop that I went to Neville was there... I was about to pick out a bunch of flowers that I thought she would like, and he told me that he had much better flowers at his own greenhouse. He was just there to sell some of his plants. I thought he might be pulling a trick on me. Why would he be nice, I'm just a ex death eater.” Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Neville would never be like that...” He said with a smile, he has always loved Neville. 

Raising his eyebrow above his tea mug. “I know, so he gave me a beautiful bouquet of colorful flowers, I still don’t know the names of. Then before I left, he shook my hand pressed a kiss to the back of it and asked me out on a date. I said no... I thought he would stop, like I said he could have been trying to trick me. He sent me flowers everyday, with letters. I kept, each flower, and letter, finally after a month of flowers I gave in. After that night we have been together ever since.” Who knew that Neville would have such a romantic soul. 

“That is so romantic, I’m glad that you are happy Draco. Maybe we should have a play date with the kids, and you will get that reservation. I need to get going.” Harry stands stretching, he needs a nap. Maybe he can have a quick one before George and Freddie come home. 

“Alright Harry, we will set something up when you come get the keys.” Draco stands and shakes his hand. 

“See you around Malfoy...” 

“Bye Potter.” 

\------ 

George walks in with Freddie asleep in his arms. Climbing up the stairs he places his son on his bed. Closing his door, he walks to his bedroom knowing that Harry is probably taking a nap. Pregnancy was keeping the younger man tired. 

In the room he saw the raven haired man cuddled up on Georges pillow, smiling he walks over toeing off his shoes. He slides in wrapping his arms around the sleeping man. Harry looks so beautiful sleeping. 

“You’re home.” A whisper almost made him jump. Pressing a kiss into the dark hair George smiles. 

“Yes love, I'm home. Did you have a good meeting? Are we now owners of a restaurant?” Waiting for him to answer he thought that he might have fallen back to sleep. 

“Yes... Now everything is ready for us to start our lives.” Pressing one last kiss to his lips George closes his eyes and falls into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... This story is almost to the end! I just wanted to thank you again for your continued support. You are all amazing! As always Comments and Kudos are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	21. Let's Chat

Hey everyone! Okay so this week there isn't going to be a new chapter on Friday! I'm so so so so so sorry! I have been reading back in the beginning of this story and since I have been writing it weekly I feel like the chapters are rushed and that is not something I want to do! I love this story and I want it to be good for you! I want to say thank you for all your continued follow up... I promise you that you will have a new chapter next Friday and it might be every two weeks now and not every week... I just want to make this story the best that I can make it! 

Please let me know what you would like to see... if you want me to start wrapping it up.. or if you want more... if you do want more, tell me what you would like to see!!!!! You guys are amazing and I love you lots and lots!!!! 

PS. You should read the new short story I wrote called The Last Marauders Part 1 Moony,Padfoot and Fluffy? 

Thank you for your continued support and love,

~Crickett~


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I took an extra week I would upload early!

Today is the day, Harry groans as he has a foot in his face. His stomach rolls as he runs into the master bathroom. George is staying at The Burrow, so he doesn’t have him holding his hair back and a flannel for his neck. It was strange sleeping alone last night... well not completely alone but. 

“Daddy! You’re sick! I’ll call Granny!” Harry sits up quickly and wipes his mouth. Poor thing, he is the sweetest kid. 

“No bludger don’t… it’s the baby… sometimes when the baby grows in your belly you get sick.” Freddie ran to Harry and cuddled up on his lap. Running his fingers through his hair, he presses a kiss on his forehead. 

“Baby be nice to Daddy don’t make him sick!” Freddie yells at his stomach. Hearing a knock, they both look at the doorway, there stood Hermione with a packet of crackers and a cup of tea. 

“Good morning boys, let’s get ready for the day!” Harry warded the new house where Hermione and Ron could get in anytime. It will help when the new baby comes, he remembers the sleepless nights. Then adding Freddie in, but he is such a good boy. 

“Auntie Hermione what are you doing here? Where is Rosie?” Freddie ran into her arms, walking up to his best friend he grabs the crackers. Kissing her cheek he walks back into his room throwing himself back on the bed. 

“Mione, I'm getting married today... but this baby inside of me is determined to make me sick all day I feel it. With Freddie I was never this sick...” Picking up a cracker he puts it close to his mouth before he stops himself. 

She walks back over towards him with her arms full of Freddie. “Uncle Ron is down stairs with Rosie and Hugo... We brought scones that Nan made...” Wooping he kisses his aunt's cheek and wriggles out of her arms. Running towards the door. 

“Walking feet!” Harry yells as he turns over and cuddles into George’s pillow. Breathing in deep, he missed him last night. Feeling the bed dip, Hermione’s fingers thread in his hair. Sighing he could fall back to sleep. If his stomach would stop rolling. This is not how he would have thought his morning of his wedding would go. 

“Harry, I know you don’t want too but you should try to eat something. Trust me today is going to be a blur that is how it was when Ron and I got married...Or don’t you remember?” Turing over to see her he smiles, Ron almost fainted that day when he saw Hermione. 

“I will not look as beautiful as you did that day... Have I said how happy it’s just close family. I don’t think I can handle everyone seeing me throw up as I walk down the aisle, but I'll try to eat something when I get out of the shower... Go check on your family I'll be down in 20...” 

Hermione raises her eyebrow as she shakes her head. “You are going to look wonderful Harry, take a bath, relax I’ll make sure Freddie eats his breakfast. Then you are going to get you stuff we are going to The Burrow and you’re getting married.” His heart pounds out of his chest... he is getting married today... George is marrying him... She kisses his cheek before she gets off the bed. 

Wanting to lie down for a few more minutes his stomach had another plan before he could even close his eyes a new wave of nausea hits him. Finally getting into the bath 10 minutes later hopefully he can keep himself awake in the bath. Poor Harry couldn’t and was woken up by a babbling Hugo and very serious Freddie. 

“Come on Daddy, the wedding! We got to get to Nans house.” The older red head said as the younger one holds on to the others hand. A flash of Freddie and his younger siblings comes into his head. 

“I’m coming, why don’t you go tell Aunt Hermione I'm finished and will be down in a minute ask her for a cup of tea okay.” Standing he felt his body cramped because of falling asleep in a bathtub. 

“Yes Daddy, come on Hugo...” He pulls the younger boy a little quickly. 

“Bye Bye Unka ‘Arry.” Laughing at Hugo’s cute little voice. 

“See you soon Hugo!” 

\-------- 

Meanwhile at The Burrow, George is standing with a cup of tea looking out into the backyard where nothing has been set up yet... Loving the fact it’s just going to be his family and Poppy at the wedding. Harry and him fought Mum for the first week about inviting everyone. Harry didn’t want it to get out that he was getting married... not until it happened. They didn’t want the press around, the more people the told the likelihood of someone finding out. No, it was going to be perfect. 

He wondered how Harry felt this morning, poor thing has been sick every day since they found out. George had a dream last night, he wouldn’t tell Harry because he has teased him enough about having three. They were at home, what looked like during breakfast. There were three little ones sitting in high chairs. Two little girls who looked identical and a little boy with raven colored hair like Harry. 

He missed both of his boys last night, hating the fact that he didn’t get to tuck Freddie in. He couldn’t wait to be able to tuck in both of his kids at night. 

“Why are you just standing around in the kitchen you act like you are not getting married today!” 

His Mum said as she places her hands on her hips, giving her infamous Molly Weasley look. 

“I’m sorry Mum, what would you like me to do?” Bowing down to her in a dramatically. Seeing his mother roll her eyes. Sadness clouds him for a moment when he remembers that Fred isn’t going to be here to see him get married to the man that he has been in loved with since Hogwarts. 

“You need to go and help your father in the back yard. I know it’s not going to be as big of wedding as your brothers but we need to get ready. I am going to start on the food and the cake. I can’t believe we didn’t invite anyone else. I understand he doesn’t want the press everywhere but this is a big thing George.” Wanting to tell her that she is lucky that they didn’t go away and get married like he wanted too. It would have probably been easier, but he can’t wait to go away for the week. Of course, he is going to miss Freddie but it will be nice just to get away. To America, to a place called Virginia. They have a beach there that is the reason that they are going. It will be muggle but Harry isn’t showing too much yet. Though you can see a little something. His mind goes back to his dream about triplets. 

“I know Mum, but this is what we wanted. Now I'm going to go help Dad.” Giving her a kiss as he walks out the door. He is getting married today, to the love of his life. 

\---- 

Harry couldn’t keep still if he was still his stomach would roll and he is not going to sick up. He is in his black dress robes, Hermione will kill him if he got anything on them. 

“Harry, are you ready?” Hermione asked as she walks in looking beautiful, her brown hair tamed and pulled up, holding their little flower girl in her arms. Both of them wearing a beautiful shade of pale blue. Merlin it’s time already... is he ready... of course he is ready this is what has wanted since he met George... 

“Yes Mione’ I'm ready. Where is Ron?” With the sound of his name Ron walked into the room. 

“Come on Mate... Let’s get you married!” Slapping his arm, the golden trio walks out into the back yard. The sight took his breath away, two small rows of chairs sat in the grass filled with their family. Music started playing as the flower girls and ring bearers walk down the grassy isle. Summer flowers, hung on the arch where George stood. 

Harry’s mouth went dry as he saw his future husband. He was wearing white dress robes, his hair looked like fire in the sun light. Eyes twinkling, and a look of love on his face. Tears threatened to pour down his face. 

Taking a deep breath he walks down the short isle looking around at the small group. The adoptive family. Catching the eye of Poppy who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. That’s what pushed him over the edge that and pregnancy hormones. 

Finally making it to the archway, he saw Ginny wearing black dress robes just like him smiling. George smiles brightly at him as he took his hands. “I love you.” He mouths to him. 

Bill began to speak, not being able to concentrate on anything that he is saying he wishes he could but his stomach is rolling. ‘Please baby... not right now... I just want to marry your Pops.’ he thought to himself. 

The red head smile falters as he looks at him, knowing something is off. Harry’s shakes his head. “Harry....” Bills voice rang through. 

“Yes..” He didn’t know what he said but the answer is yes.. That is what he is supposed to say or is it I do? 

“Do you want to say your vows...” Then before he could say anything Harry smacks his hand over his mouth and run towards the bushes. Making it before he could make a bigger fool of himself. So much for keeping this a secret. Gods he didn’t have it this bad with Freddie. 

\---- 

George could see something was wrong with Harry. Knowing it was probably the baby, he must have not eaten today. Laughing nervously looks over at his family. 

Charlie smiles at him. “Looks like the thought of you being married to him has made him sick.” George couldn’t help but laugh. He would have said the same thing. 

“CHARLES WEASLEY!” His Mum yelled. Not worried about what he said he walked over to his poor Harrykins. 

“If I didn’t know you were pregnant, I would be a little hurt right now Harrykins.” George said as he helped hold the raven colored hair. 

“I’m... I'm sorry George...” The smaller man said as he stands up wiping his mouth with his hand. Those beautiful green eyes crying. He leans down and kisses his forehead. 

“Don’t be sorry, you didn’t eat did you?” Watching him shake his head he pulls him into his arms. What is he going to do with this man. He is going to take better care of himself, George will see to it. 

“Love you should have eaten. I think we need to tell our family....” Hearing footsteps behind him he turns around smiling when he saw Poppy. 

“I’m here to save the day! Here Harry take this...” She held out a potion and the smaller man drank it quickly. The cute face he made afterwards warmed George’s heart. “I will go tell them that you are okay..” Kissing both of their cheeks she walked back away. 

“Feeling better my love?” He said as he ran his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. Seeing those green eyes close leaning into his touch. 

“Not really, we should go talk to our family... and get married... That’s important too.” Grabbing on to his hand they walk towards their family. Approaching his family, he saw worried faces and smiling ones too. 

Taking a deep breath George smiles, “Alright, we are all better now. Before we continue with the wedding, we should tell you why Harry ran off .... and no. It’s not because he doesn’t want to marry me...” Looking over at Harry, who smiles and nods his head... 

Freddie walks up to them, picking him up he whispers in his ear. “Tell them about Daddy..” Watching his son’s hazel eyes light up. 

“The reason why Daddy sicked up, is because the baby in his belly makes him sick. I told him not too but it’s just a baby and they don’t listen.” Kissing the top of his red hair George watching everyone’s expression. 

“You’re pregnant!!!!” His Mum shouted getting up she pulls Harry into a hug. “Oh Merlin, I’m going to be a Nan again! Arthur did you hear that?” Winking at his Dad he watched as he nodded knowing he would never tell her that he knew first. 

After everyone hug and kissed them George pulled Harry into his arms. “Harry how about we finish this... and actually get married.” 

“Sounds like a brilliant Idea....” 

\------- 

Vows were exchanged, rings were placed Harry couldn’t believe it when Bill looked at him and said, “I now pronounce you married, seal it with a kiss.” Throwing his arms around his husband, their lips crashed together. Finally! He thought. 

“I love you George Fabian Weasley Potter!” He whispers after the kiss, allowing the tears to flow down his face. They are married! 

“I love you Harry James Weasley Potter!” 

“Daddy, Pops! We are married!!!!!!!” Freddie jumps up and down. “Can we eat I'm starving!” Laughing through the tears he picks up his son and kissed his forehead. 

“Yes my love, we can eat! I’m starving!” Looking up as his husband who claps his hands. 

“You heard my husband. Is so wicked that I can say that now. Let’s eat, my husband is eating for 4...” Everyone who was walking towards the tent stopped in their tracks. Looking over to his husband he saw a glare that would kill him if it could. 

“EATING FOR 4? GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY IS HARRY CARRYING TRIPLETS?!” His Mum screeched eyes wide and a smile on her face. 

“NO!” The smaller man yelled. “George I told you to stop saying things like that... I will hex you if you continue to say that! Because if it is true, I promise you that you will never touch me again... I told you I would do 6 children with you but I didn’t mean I would give us 3 at one time!” 

\------ 

Harry knew he was over reacting, but he was hormonal damn it! He told him to stop with the triplet thing... Not that he is worried that he is carrying three babies inside of him. Okay maybe he was worried, the sickness was worse, plus showing so quickly... Taking a deep breath he goes to sit down. Sodding husband... Smiling despite being mad, he was married. Looking down at his ring finger the jewels and gold sparkle in the sunlight. 

Seeing little feet in front of him he looks up seeing the smile on his sons face. “Hi Daddy....” Picking up the little one he sits him on his lap. Everyone else clustered around each other giving him some space. He was probably sent over to butter him up... 

“Hi handsome, did Pops send you over here?” The red head nodded fiddling with the buttons on his robe. He looks so cute, he is wearing a robe just like Harry’s. “So is he afraid to come over?” 

“Yeah Pops said that you were mad at him... Daddy you shouldn’t be mad at Pops... I was the one that put the potion in your food... well not me.. Kreacher did... Rosie said that she helped her Mummy brewed it. She said that it would help me get a little brother. She said that her Mummy wanted another baby and that this would help so I asked her if I could have it so I could get a baby brother... She gave me 3 potions so I had Kreacher put the three in your food!” Watching Freddie's animated face, he couldn’t believe what he was saying. He... WHAT?! Taking a deep breath not wanting to blow up at a 4 year old. 

“Freddie, can you go over and get Auntie Hermione... tell Pops that I will talk to him right after...” Nodding he jumps off his lap and run towards the group. Pulling at his Aunts dress she smiles and looks down. Looking back up at him she walks into the tent. 

“Harry? Are you feeling okay? What’s going on?” There was so many things going through his mind right now. Did this really just happen?! 

“Did the potion work are you pregnant?” Harry’s voice was a shaking mess... her brown eyes widen at the question. 

“Y.. Yes but... how... how did you know?” Groaning he places his hands in his hands. “Harry, what’s wrong how did you know about the potions?” She pulled his hands away from his face. 

“Well Hermione, I believe that our children are going to be just like us when they get older and it scares me. Rosie, the smarty that she is told Freddie about the potion you made so you and Ron could have another baby... Congratulations by the way. I’m glad that we are pregnant together.... BUT, your daughter told my son... who has wanted a little sibling for the longest time.” 

“Oh Harry no!!!!” Nodding with tears in his eyes... not sure why he is crying now... 

“Yes, I took three potions. Now I don’t know if that is how it works but I’m Harry Bloody Potter, so you know what happens next. I’m probably pregnant with triplets right now... I’m going to be huge... How am I going to care for Three babies at one time! I had a hard enough time with Freddie let alone three!” Harry sobs, as he throws his arms around his best friend. 

She runs her hands down his back rocking him slowly. “Harry, that was when you were alone... You are not going to be alone this time. You will have George, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and me.” Knowing she could have told him they would have been there with Freddie but she didn’t and Hary was thankful. He is going to have a hell of a lot more help this time around. 

“Now you need to talk to your Husband he is worried sick that he has messed up his wedding day... You need to be happy Harry this is a big day, and if it makes you feel better Poppy is here and she can take you off to the side and see if you truly are carrying three... Now come on...” Pulling his face up she wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“Have I ruined my wedding? I know George is going to be mad at me. How do I expect this marriage to work if my husband hates me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you.” A voice cuts him off looking up there stood George smiling down at him. 

“I’ll let you to talk and help Molly with the food, you need to eat something.”Kissing him she walks away. 

George pulls him up and sits him on his lap. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m sorry that I keep joking about the triplets.” Harry cups his cheeks and shakes his head. 

“George, our son dosed me with three fertility potions. So the chances of me carrying three is pretty great.” 

______ 

George couldn’t help but laugh, he probably shouldn’t have seeing the look on his husbands face. He couldn’t help but be proud of it. He was getting too good at this pranking thing. How could he not with him as his father. 

“Harrykins don’t be mad, I’m sorry what do you mean that you were dosed with three fertility potions? Are you sure?” He ran his fingers through the raven hair pushing it behind the younger man’s ear. 

“Kreacher!” Harry said harshly. George knows that Kreacher would do anything for Freddie. It was sweet in a way but fertility potions... Really, he should thank Freddie, he wanted more children. 

“Yes Master Harry, Kreacher is here to serve Master Harry.” Looking at the elf who seems happier now, not that he was a happy like Dobby but. 

“Did you put potions into my food, that Freddie gave you?” Watching his husband glare at the elf, he wanted to laugh but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. Not with where Harry’s emotions have been today. 

“Kreacher did what Little Master Freddie asked to do. Kreacher would do anything for Little Master.” The elf puffs out his chest. 

“Kreacher, you are to not do that anymore! There will be more Little Masters on the way and I can’t get pregnant every time they want a new brother or sister!” Pulling his husband tighter into his arms he kisses the top of the raven colored hair. 

“Kreacher will no longer add things to Master Harry’s food.” With an angry pop the elf was gone. 

“Well love, I say we go celebrate our wedding. We only get this day once... If it makes you feel better, we can go talk to Poppy. Maybe we can have her look for them? I know this isn’t perfect but Harrykins, you have life growing inside of you. A part of me and you, I would never change that...” Seeing Harry smile for the first time in a while. 

“You are right my Husband.... Wow that is so wicked to say... We are married George... I get to spend the rest of my life with you!” The smaller man throws his arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. 

“Mmm we are, well Mr. Weasley Potter. Let’s go get something to eat. You hungry?” George wriggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

“Actually, I am, starving...” He said in a husky tone, sending pleasure all throughout his body.  
\------ 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They ate, danced and chatted. Harry loved how it was more like a Sunday family dinner. Poppy said that she would like to give him a look over before they left for their Honeymoon. With the time difference they will get there early. 

Sitting in the sitting room all of their family around them Harry opened up his robe and shirt so Poppy could check on the baby... or babies. 

“Okay Harry, let’s see.” Poppy places the wand on his stomach. Swooshing sounds filled the room, but they were not in sync. His heart is now in his throat, there is defiantly more than one. The image popped up showing three little white blobs. 

“Oh Merlin! There are three!” Molly shouts grabbing onto Arthur then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Three babies!!! Oh my! Thank you for your continued support. You guys are amazing. As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I uploaded a new story!


	23. chapter 21

Harry grumbles as he feels light kisses on his stomach. The past few mornings it’s been like this. Knowing he shouldn’t be mad he just runs his fingers through his husbands red hair. 

“Good morning my little pranksters, it’s Your Pops. Daddy and I are so excited because today we get to find out what you are!” George coos at his stomach, he couldn’t help but smile. His husband is obsessed with his bump. Which at five months with triplets was almost as big as he was with Freddie. 

“Daddy and I love you very much.” Harry jumps as he feels a kick. Not knowing if George could feel it yet. It was the first real kick that he has felt, mostly it’s been just flutters. 

“Did you feel that?” He said laughing, looking into sparkling brown eyes. He has never seen George this happy. 

“No but I wish I could.” Looking longingly at his bump, he knows that George wants to be able to feel. Soon he will be able to and he has a feeling that George will never stop touching him then. 

“They love when you talk to them George.” The red head leans up, kissing him slowly. Feeling the nature of the kiss changing rapidly. Harry has reached the part of his pregnancy where he was always ready for his husband. 

“Mmm Harry, you don’t understand how wonderful you look pregnant.” The red head rubs his erection up against his thigh. Moaning he bucks up into him. 

“Then Pops, show me how bad you want it.” Kissing the red head sucking at his bottom lip. 

“With pleasure.” Harry yelps as he is rolled over on top not breaking their kiss. Pulling away to catch his breath, he is straddling his husband. Calloused hands run up this thigh over his hips, to his stomach. 

“Gods you are so beautiful, there is something about the fact that you are carrying my children. It makes it so much.... more.” Moaning the younger man leans down kissing his husband again. It is a little harder now because of his growing stomach. 

“Please G..George... I need you....” Watching the red head lean over grabbing his wand he waves it, Harry shivers as he feels the familiar spells. Moving down as he holds George’s erections as he slides down slowly. Feeling the slight burn and stretch. Stopping when he is taking him fully. 

“Gods yes.... so hot....” Watching those brown eyes open, they looked concerned. “Y.. You okay love?” 

Harry slowly starts to move, “Oh yes... n..never better.” His fingertips drag down the pale skin, leaving angry red lines. “Babe... I may need your help.” He groans as feels George thrust up, he head falling back as the red head changes angles hitting that sweet bundle of nerves. 

It didn’t take much right now, Harry was already almost ready. “George.... yes... so... so close.” 

Feeling the hands that are on his hips tighten the pace sped up, screaming as each thrust hit his prostate. The pleasure pooling in his stomach as he feels himself on the edge. 

“Let go Harry, I want to feel you squeeze around me.” With one last thrust Harry saw stars as his orgasm paints on both his and his husband’s stomach. It only took three more thrust for George to spill inside him. 

Collapsing on top of the red head, he starts to calm his breathing. His stomach made it hard to fully relax. Moving gingerly off his husband, he waves a hand and they both were cleaned up. 

Being pulled into an embrace, Harry smiles sleepily. “I’m afraid after I have the triplets, you won’t want to do this with me... You really do love it huh.” George kisses his lips, over his heart and then plants little breathy kisses on his stomach. 

Turning his head to he could look at him. “I will always want to be with you, it doesn’t matter. Whether you are pregnant, not pregnant, I will still want to make love to you every day... multiple times a day. I love you Mr. Weasley Potter.” 

“I love you too Mr. Weasley Potter....” Watching George place another kiss on his stomach. 

“4 more month babies... We can’t wait to meet you....” Allowing himself to close his eyes, knowing George will let him sleep for just a little bit longer before making him eat. As he continues to listen to his husband sings sweetly. 

\----- 

George was practically bouncing as he walks out of the floo with Freddie. 

“Granny!” His son goes running for Poppy. Reaching out his arms he catches his husband who stumbles out of the floo. Seeing him go green he quickly summons an empty waste basket. 

“You okay love?” The red head asks holding back Harry’s hair, holding the basket for him. Floo was always bad for his husband, but being pregnant has actually made it worse. 

“Yeah... I hate the floo.” Vanishing the sick he places the basket down. Turning around he sees Poppy holding Freddie who has a cookie already. 

“Granny, do I get a cookie?” George ask as he walks Harry over to the bed. Smiling at the older witch, seeing if he could really get a treat from the older woman. She chuckles and shakes her head. 

“After we check out Daddy here, everyone can have a cookie.” Everyone watches the redhead walk away. “So Harry how are you feeling.” She asks as she pulls up his husband’s shirt. Waving her wand around, nodding as she does a couple of scans. 

“I feel great... I mean I can't believe I am as big as I am.... but as long as they are healthy.... I have been reading that normal multiple pregnancies come early.... Should we start planning.” George grabs onto his husband hands. Knowing that they have read that most triplets come at 33 weeks. Which is only 13 weeks away. 

“Freddie go color at my desk and once we are ready to see the babies, I will call you...” Seeing his son skip away the Mediwitch smiles. 

“Okay, that is true they normally do come about 33 weeks, that means we will schedule the birth the second week in January. You will come in that Monday and we will do the cesarean and meet my three beautiful grandchildren.” Poppy smiles at them waving her wand again checking everything else out. 

George’s heart beat out of his chest, it’s already October not much time left.... “Poppy how is he everything is okay right... and how are they going to be when they come.... 33 Weeks that’s pretty, early right?” Harry grabs his hand squeezing it slightly. 

“They will be little love, but they will be okay right Poppy?” The witch nods and smiles. 

“Yes they will be okay. They will have to have special potions to develop their lungs and other organs but you will be able to hold them a few hours after they are born. We will allow you to see them but unfortunately, we have to move quickly. After a quick nap which you will need because I'm planning on doing this early so you will be sleepy. Once you wake up you will be able to hold your babies.” Looking down at his husband who looks sadden by the news. 

“It will be ok Harrykins, she said a couple of hours. We both can rest and then it will just be all 6 of us.” Poppy’s face changes, as another test was ran. 

“Harry, have you been over working yourself?” Feeling his husband tense as he held his hand. Knowing he wouldn’t tell the truth George nodded. 

“He has, he wants so bad for the restaurant to be open before the babies come, but I don’t think that is as important as our children. It doesn’t matter when we get the restaurant open we already own the building... We can just do it at our time... If it doesn’t get done until later than that is that...” 

\---- 

Biting his lips Harry looks up at the red head. “George I want this... I am fine... I can handle it. I have done it before I used to work all the time with Freddie.” Knowing that it is a little different but he knows his body. 

“I can tell that you are lying. Your blood pressure is high Harry, no amount of potion is going to help this. I hate to say this Harry but you are going to be put on bedrest... Just for a little bit until the next time that you come in. That will be at you 6 month check up, so I know it will be hard with Freddie but it will be okay I promise... Freddie can help you George can help more couldn’t you George.” 

Leaning down he kisses his husbands pouting lips. “I hired more people just for this reason. My business is booming Harry we will be fine... Now come on let’s find out what we are having.” 

 

\---- 

Harry felt tears in his eyes, he wanted his restaurant. He will not hurt his children. Looking up at his husband who looks to be pleasing with him. 

“Okay, whatever I need to do Poppy. I don’t want to harm my children.” She leans down to kiss his forehead. 

“I believe that is the first time I didn’t have to fight you. Now are you ready see what you are having?” 

Nodding, “Freddie come here baby...” Hearing footsteps running though the room. Spotting his son with chocolate on his face. 

“Daddy, Pops! I wanna see Pops hold me up.” Watching his husband pick up his son. Seeing his two perfect men in his life he heard a familiar spell. 

Looking up into the bubble they saw three babies, “Alright so here are our identical twins, we know they will be the same just because they share a sack.” Moving her wand, she smiles.“It looks like baby A and B are girls!” Poppy says with tears in her eyes. 

“I told you that you were going to have girls!” George smiles and bends down to kiss him, so does Freddie. 

“Even though I wanted a brother, I'll take 2 sisters...” Moving the wand around again, Poppy laughs. 

“Well Freddie it looks like you will be getting your brother. Baby C is a boy!” Bouncing in his Pops arms, Harry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are you excited big brother?” He says as he reaches out to hold a chubby hand. Trying to hold it together. Girls are going to be different, but fun no doubt. 

“Yes Daddy.... Thank you! Thank you for having me two sister and a brother! When are they coming?” After getting a couple pictures Poppy helps him sit up. 

“You’re welcome, Granny said that I have to stay in bed for a little bit because I have to keep the babies safe... So that means that you will need to help Pops around the house... but we can read, color, watch movies. I just can’t take you to the park or anything physical. Until Granny says I can...” Freddie leans down and kisses his bump. 

“It’s okay babies, I’m going to make sure Daddy is taken care of. I can’t wait to see you....” Tears fill his eyes, his son is so perfect. 

“Now Freddie I need you to take Daddy home and take care of him. George you too, Harry let people help... I am coming over Saturday and cook you something... I expect you to be sitting when I get there.” 

“Yes Granny,” Poppy gives all three of them kisses. 

“I love my boys, now have a good night.” 

“Love you Granny. Thank you for showing me my babies.” Freddie yells as he disappears with George in the floo. 

“Love you Poppy.” Waving he steps into the green flames. Two girls and a boy.... 

\----- 

Reading, a baby name book as his fingers runs through his husband raven colored hair. Freddie is already in bed he was so excited “Harrykins, I like the name Lorelie,” Looking down at Harry who is looking at his baby name book. 

“Lorelie Molly, I think that is perfect babe.” Harry said puckering up his lips laughing he bends down and kisses him. Pulling away smiling. 

“Mum is going to love that!” Moving his hand down to rub his husband beautiful bump. 

“I love the name Penelope.” Harry said as he interlaces their fingers together still on his stomach. Their wedding rings sparkling in the light. Still hard to believe that they are married and expecting more children. 

“Penelope Lilly, our little girls are going to be as beautiful as their names. Now to name our boy...” Hearing feet run down the hall. Knowing that their 4-year-old should be in bed he rolls his eyes. 

“Duncan! I want my brother to be named Duncan.... Granny read me a story about Duncan...” Patting his lap Freddie sits on his other leg and starts playing with his Daddy’s hair. 

“What do you think Daddy... I think I like that name....” The older red head really did like the name Duncan... 

Seeing tears in his husband's eyes, “You are absolutely perfect, Fredrick James. Lorelie Molly, Penelope Lilly and Duncan Arthur. What do you think bludger?” Laughing the little boy stands up and pulls up Harry’s shirt. 

Laying his head on his Daddy’s stomach. “Babies do you like their names.” Watching Harry move their hands to where he must have felt a kick. 

“They like them, Freddie.” Watching his hazel eyes sparkle he kisses all over his Daddy’s belly. George’s heart felt so full. He will have two boys and two girls... 

“Alright Fredrick, thank you for helping us pick out the name. Now off to bed, tomorrow starts our taking care of Daddy job... I need you at full strength.” Nodding the little boy kisses each of them and scurries off to bed. 

“You know Harry, A year ago if you would have told me I would be married to the man of my dreams and one beautiful child with three on the way I would have not believed you. Now I can’t see my life without you or Freddie. I love you so much.” Watching Harry struggle to sit up, he quickly helps him. 

“If you would have told me that you would have forgiven me, marry me and then get pregnant with triplets I would have probably laughed and cried.... George, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I know it sucks that I have to put the restaurant on hold, but knowing that me doing that is going to help our babies and keep them safe. I will wait as long as I have to... My family is most important... Plus being the head of Potter and Black fortunes doesn’t hurt... Our children will never have to worry about the things I had to worry about George... You... You have made that possible. They will have two loving parents, and a room for themselves. Plus, birthdays and Christmas’.” Knowing what his husband went through as a child he knew that he would do whatever he could to make sure he knew that their family was going to be just like he dreamed a family could be. 

“Our children will have it all Harry, love, stability, compassion and pranks... Can’t forget the pranks.” Seeing those beautiful green eyes roll, he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Of course we are Weasley’s there will always be pranks.” Cupping his face, George places a loving kiss on his lip. 

“I love you Mr. Weasley-Potter" 

“I love you more Mr. Weasley-Potter.” 

\------ 

“Mione I don’t think I can do this... It’s only been a week and I'm driving myself crazy... We have picked out the color for the nursery, Molly is making them a blanket each... George is being perfect though... I thought he was going to be over protective... Which he is but in a good way... Not saying that he won’t drive me mad later.... So...” Hermione rolls her eyes. 

“It’s hard for you, letting people take care of you huh....” Harry gently shoves her. Jealous that she doesn’t look as big as him. She is only carrying one. 

“I’m getting better... At least I think I am.” He shrugs trying to move to get more comfortable. Which is getting harder and harder each day. 

“Let's talk about you now! I can’t believe that Hermione Granger Weasley doesn’t want to know what she is having.” Picking up a chocolate covered pretzel dipping it into cheese sauce, Harry watches his best friend pick up an olive and dip it in strawberry jam. 

“I found out with Rosie and Hugo, I want it to be a surprise this time. Ron hates it, it’s driving him mad. I think that is another reason why I don’t want to know. He is cute when he is going mad.” Licking off the cheese on his fingers he tries to move the foot that was in his rib. 

“I know the Weasley men are cute... George wakes me up every morning talking to the triplets. At first I was a little annoyed with it because I was exhausted, but now I look forward to it.” Watching his best friend, he knew that she wanted to say something. “Alright Hermione... go ahead...” 

Popping another olive in her mouth she fixes herself to a more comfortable position. “How does it feel Harry, having him around this time? I know you had your reasons for not telling him, I don’t know what I would have done if I was pregnant and I saw Ron kissing someone else. I would have probably walked up and punched the girl in her face... that or go home a eat a ton of ice cream and cry myself to sleep.” She interlaces their fingers together as Harry laughs at her comment. 

“’Mione, that is what I did. I went home and cried myself to sleep. I was in a routine. I would wake up, cry, shower, cry, eat, cry, work, cry, come home again, eat, cry, then sleep. Until one morning I woke up and I felt Freddie have hiccups. I laughed, knowing that I could deal with this I did it... To answer your question, it’s so much different now. I can share everything with him, yes I have someone who will tell me that I don’t need all that sugar, even though it sounds really good. Plus seeing how he looks when he talks about the babies. He is so in love with them... Which makes me fall in love with him all over again. Day after day....” Harry continues to talk about life without George and how much he loves him. Both of them were crying, as their husbands walk into the room. 

“Oi! What's going on?” Ron asks as he walks up to his wife helping her up and giving her kiss on her cheek. 

“Harry was just telling me how utterly romantic George is...” Harry looks up at his husband who was preening under the compliment. His husband leans down cupping his cheeks. 

“I know I'm the most romantic, the smartest and the best looking Weasley there is.” Harry leans forward so he could give George a kiss. 

“I’m romantic, tell em’ Mione.” Placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips Hermione nods. 

“Yes Ronald you are a complete romantic.... Now let’s go we have still give Rosie and Hugo a bath before bedtime... Harry you are doing great... I’ll come by in a couple days and we can order more out of the baby magazine. We are going to need tons of clothes.” Before Freddie, Harry hated shopping. After becoming pregnant, he couldn’t help but want to buy cute clothes, hats, and shoes for his babies. 

Saying their goodbyes, the three of them huddle in the bed. Harry in the middle George on one side and Freddie on the other. Each red head had a hand on his stomach as they all curled around each other. 

“Daddy... do you think we can have dinner here tonight... It’s not the same without you...” Sticking out his bottom lip he looks over at George who has the same exact pout. Laughing Harry shook his head. 

“Okay we can have dinner in bed tonight, together. What do you want for dinner tonight?” Already knowing the answer to that question. It’s always the same since Harry couldn’t cook right now. 

Both of them look at him with a smile on their face. “Pizza!” They shouted in sync. 

“Sounds yummy, Pops you go order it in... Freddie and I are going to cuddle until you come back.” His husband smiles and runs out the door. 

“We have the best Pops.” Freddie said to his bump, making them kick. They love their big brother, when either him or George talks it takes a while for them to settle down. 

“That you do Freddie....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter! Next will be more about Freddie and the changes that are about to happen. I think we all know what a great big brother he is going to be. As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	24. Chapter 22

Freddie creeps down the hall way with his footed pajamas dragging Slither his snake with him. Daddy and Pops said not to wake them up until 6 knowing that the clock said 5:59 when he walked out of his room he knew he wouldn’t get into trouble.  Daddy has been real tired lately because of the babies... They are coming soon after his birthday.... Daddy didn’t have to stay in bed any more he could walk around and make dinner... Nan is coming over and making dinner at their house for Christmas because Daddy is too big to go anywhere.  He is excited because Rosie, Hugo, are coming so is there little brother Lewis. So the rest of his family, he gets to see   Unka  Charlie he is excited to hear about the dragons. Opening the door he peeks into his parents room.  They are both still sleeping. 

“Come on Slither... let’s wake up Pops and Daddy.” Walking towards the bed he climbs in over top of his Pops hearing him groan as he  accidently  knees him in the stomach. Curling up next to his Daddy he places his cheek on his Daddy’s stomach. 

“Happy Christmas, Duncan,  Lorelie  and Penelope.” Kissing the big belly three times he hears his Daddy laugh, feeling finger through his hair. Freddie giggles.

“Happy Christmas Freddie,” Smiling he looks up at his Daddy, moving up so he could cuddle more into his arms. 

“Happy Christmas Daddy... Slither and I waited until it was 5:59 to come to you... You said not before 6 so we waited... Can we go open presents now! Please!” Freddie sticks out his bottom lips which usually works every time.  Mostly on Pops.... but sometimes it works on Daddy too...

“We need to wake up Pops first. Then we can.”  Freddie kisses his Daddy and moves over to his Pops who was still asleep.  He shakes the older red head, he was practically jumping onto of hm.

“Pops.... Pops wake up it’s  Christmas....” His Papa open his eyes smiling at him. His Pops was the  funniest.

“Happy Christmas Fredrick! Did you say Happy Christmas to the babies?” Nodding excitedly, which made his Pops smile a press a kiss on his forehead..  “Well I guess it is my turn.”  Pops winks at him and Freddie moves out of his way.

Watching his Pops lean over his kisses Daddy on the lips. “Happy Christmas Harrykins...” Then he leans and kisses Daddy’s stomach. “Happy Christmas, my little pranksters. Just a couple more days then we get to see you! Daddy, Freddie and I are so excited!  Be nice to your Daddy today. We love you Lorelie, Penelope and Duncan.”  Hearing Daddy laugh they both look at him. Pops and him said the same thing almost.

“You and Freddie are just alike... Come on let’s go open presents... Freddie go tell Kreacher to get breakfast started and ask him if he could make Pops and I a cup of tea...”  Nodding Freddie runs out of the room. 

“Don’t go into the family room yet!” His Daddy yells from the room..

“Okay! Kreacher! Happy Christmas!”

\----

Harry stretches, smiling as George’s hand rubs his stomach. “How are you feeling Harrykins?” His husband asks as he kisses his neck.  His hand slipping lower trailing into his pajama pants.  George has gotten worse the further along he was.

“I’m feeling good, tired but good.” Moaning as he feels a hand wrap around his erection. “George.... W..We don’t have time...” Arching as he feels the familiar spell.  Feeling himself almost on the edge. It doesn’t take much right now.  Looking over he sees that he is also pleasuring himself. Reaching out Harry swats his hand away. 

“Let... me... please babe...” Hearing his husband groan Harry slides his hand up and down faster.  Biting his lip he lets the pleasure flow through him. 

“Oh... Harry.. Yes.. Gods so good. I’m close....” Feeling  himself tighten,  with one last pull he explodes all over Georges hand with him following right after.  With a mumbled cleaning spell he pulls the red head into a kiss. 

“You are perfect my husband... I still can’t believe that I can make you feel like this when I'm as big as a house.” Chuckling as he pulls him into another kiss.  Feeling the love, with each gentle kiss.

“You are beautiful Harry, you just have three babies growing inside of you. Speaking of babies, our oldest one is going to be wondering where we are... Come one love I'll help you to the bathroom.” Groaning Harry reaches for George to gently pulls him up. Wrapping his arms around the taller man he stands on his tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

“You are too perfect George Weasley...”  Smiling on his lips George kisses him again. “Best Husband every.” 

“Not as perfect as you..” They share a few more kisses before they could continue, which he couldn’t  believe  that he was ready again, wanting George to take him completely. 

“Pops... Daddy come on! I want to see the presents!” Freddie’s voice rings through the house.

“You heard him, let’s go Pops!”  Feeling his husband wrap an arm around his waist they make their way downstairs to the family room.

\----

George couldn’t believe that he is sitting on the couch with his husband and their child is opening Christmas presents. They didn’t go over board knowing that his birthday is coming up. It’s always hard when a child has a birthday so close to the holidays. They will have to do that with the triplets also. 

“Pops look this one is from Daddy and me!” Taking the colorful wrapped gift George tears the paper. Opening it up he saw a panted mug that said World’s Greatest Pops, on the other side of the mug it had a stick figure of all of them. They were all dressed in what they usually wore even Harry had a pregnant belly.  Inside the mug were his favorite chocolates. Feeling tears sting his eyes he pulls his son into a bear hug.

“Freddie this is the best Christmas gift I ever received. Thank you so much!” Kissing all over his face he kisses Harry on the cheek. “Thank you Daddy.”

“It was all Freddie.... He told me that he had to draw me with my baby belly, because Pops likes it.”  Feeling his face warm, he does love Harry’s belly. His husband couldn’t believe it when he first said it, but now there is no way. 

“He was right you look beautiful...”  Giving him a chaste kiss, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to do more until after Freddie goes to sleep and that is if Harry can make it through the whole day without a nap.

“Pops stop kissing Daddy!  There are only three gifts left...” Looking at the packages he knows what those are...

“They are from your Nan, it’s very important that we open them before they come. Hand them out to everyone.” The smaller red head hands each package out. 

“Okay Freddie we all have to open them at the same time you ready Freddie?” Nodding the little boy starts tearing into the package.  Revealing the green jumper, pulling it out Freddie saw the red F knitted on it. Noticing it matched Georges green jumper with a G on it. 

“Pops! It has an F on it for Freddie! Nan made these we match! Daddy did you get one?”  George looks over at Harry who is holding up his red jumper with a green H. 

“Ooo Daddy yours is red!” Harry laughs and lays it onto his bump. “I hope that it fits. Now  Freddie , Nan  makes one each year... Isn’t that exciting! So, once we get ready for the day we can wear our jumpers.” 

“Okay Daddy! Can we have breakfast now! I’m hungry!” George waves his wand to clean up the paper that was all over the room. 

“Yes baby, we can have breakfast now... I’m actually starving.”  Watching the pregnant man trying to get up he smiled.

“Come on  bludger , let’s help Daddy” 

\-----

Harry smiles as he looks around the dining table. His family laughing and smiling, eating the delicious food that his mother-in-law made.  Freddie was sitting next to Charlie who is telling him stories of dragon training. The looks on both of their faces were priceless. 

Leaning over to his husband Harry whispers into his ear. “I think Freddie has found a new best friend. Poor Charlie he is going to have to answer a million and one questions.”  Seeing his husband smile, a huge smile.

“Everyone loves him... He is such a lovable kid. You did a great job with him, I know I have told you that before... but you did... Can you imagine how our other three are going to be with the both of us being there...”  Knowing that George didn’t mean it as a bad thing but it does hurt for him to think that he didn’t allow George to help. “Stop thinking what you are thinking... I was just saying that you are amazing and that I love you...”

“I love you too.” Trying to shake off the feeling of guilt. It doesn’t matter what has happened in the past they have a full future ahead.

\------

Freddie sat in bed as his Daddy tucks him in. He has missed his Daddy with him being busy with getting everything ready for the babies he hasn’t spent much time with him.  “Daddy, when I grow up I want to be a Dragon Trainer when I grow up...” He said as he cuddles up into his Daddy as they lie down. 

“I think you would be a great Dragon Trainer.  Unka  Charlie was really excited to spend time with you.” Nodding he places his hand on his Daddy’s stomach. 

“Daddy I know my birthday is coming up... remember when before Pops came we had Daddy Freddie days... Do you think before my birthday we could have a Daddy Freddie day?”  Seeing his Daddy start to cry he felt bad.. He didn’t say that to make his Daddy cry.

“Daddy I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to make you sad... We don’t have to have Daddy Freddie days... I just miss you...” Freddie started to cry he didn’t want to make his Daddy cry but he was still sad because Daddy doesn’t want to spend time with him. 

“No Freddie, I want to spend time with you. Tomorrow we will just tell Pops that we are going to spend sometime together...” Freddie couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

“Okay Daddy!” 

\------

Harry was exhausted, as they walk down Diagon Alley.  “Daddy, I have had so much fun today.. We got books and went to the Quidditch store... Now Ice cream!”  Looking down at the little red head,  he smiles. 

“I’m glad... How about after ice cream we go see Pops and make him come home so we can have dinner. I feel like I could make bangers and mash...” The little boy dances as they walk into Fortescue’s as they were getting ready to order Harry felt arms wrap around him making him smile. 

“I hope this is my husband.” Feeling lips trail down his neck, Freddie turns around. 

“It is Pops Daddy!” After one last kiss George moves around picking up his son.  Leaning over to place a kiss on his lip. 

“Hi Pops, we were going to come get you after ice cream...” Giving him a thankful look, he needed help. His back was killing him and the triplets where cramped. 

“Daddy how about you go sit down, Freddie and I will get our ice cream.” Kissing both of them Harry waddles his way over to a chair. 

Watching them interact with each other was perfect. They are so much alike, and they both have been great throughout this pregnancy.  

Walking back over they all sat and ate their ice cream as Freddie told George all about their day. This was their last fun day together just the three of them. Soon there will be three more... Merlin knows how they are going to survive but somehow, they will.

\--------

George sneaks out of the bedroom as quiet as possible. He knew that Harry didn’t sleep well the night before. He couldn’t get comfortable. Thank gods it’s only one more week until the triplets come. Today though is a big day. Freddie turns 5 today, that is why George is sneaking out of the room so he could go and make the birthday boy breakfast. 

Walking down the stairs to the huge kitchen he started making them breakfast. He knew he wasn’t the best at cooking but he knew Freddie's favorites.  Casting a warming charm he walks upstairs hearing singing he walks follows it into his son’s room.

Once inside he sees Harry dancing the best he could as Freddie is jumping and dancing on his bed. His husband was singing a song.

“You say it's your birthday   
It's my birthday too, yeah   
They say it's your birthday   
We're gonna have a good time   
I'm glad it's your birthday   
Happy birthday to you

Yes we're going to a party party   
Yes we're going to a party party   
Yes we're going to a party party” 

 

George couldn’t help but laugh and join in the dancing. Once the song was over Freddie jumped into his arms. 

“Daddy sings that song to me every year! Then we eat breakfast, and open presents.” Looking over at his husband who looks exhausted. Knowing he is too tired to cook breakfast. 

“Well good thing I already made breakfast.” Cheering Freddie jumped down from his arms and ran towards the kitchen.   George  pulls his husband into a hug rubbing his lower back knowing it must be hurting him.

“You didn’t have to make breakfast George, I could have...” Hushing him with a kiss, feeling a kick from one of his children.  Thankful that Harry is the one that carries the children, he didn’t think that he would be able to do it.

“You didn’t sleep well last night... I wanted you to be able to just relax this morning.” Pressing another kiss on his lips they made their way down to breakfast.

\-----

Freddie has never had a birthday party this big before. Everyone was here even  Unka  Charlie. Who brought him his own dragon skin vest.  Rose and Hugo played with all of his new toys with him. Granny was there and she made him his special cookies she made every year, and his Nan made him a birthday cake in the shape of a dragon. 

Granda was really fun when it comes to the muggle things in the house. He said that he was going to take him to the  Children’s  Museum in London once the babies are born. With Daddy, Pops, the triplets and Nan. It’s fun when Granda comes to places with us he is as excited as he his. 

The only person who was missing was  Unka  Bill he was with his other family. Which was okay he gave him his birthday present on Christmas. 

The best part though about his birthday is when they got to count down because they would watch the fire works on  telly , but this year it is even better. Pops said that he would do his own and there would be a special firework that would go off at 11:59 because that was when he was born. 

Everyone was standing outside with their winter coats, hats and gloves on. Waiting for the fire work show to begin. When it was time Pops flicked his  wrist  as he was being held by  Unka  Charlie. The first fire work went off and it said. 

Happy Birthday Freddie, and his face showed up made out of fireworks. It was the best thing he has ever seen.  Jumping into his Pops arms he squeezed him tight. “Thank you Pops that was so wicked!”  

“Wicked?!” His Daddy said smiling, “You have been hanging out too much with  Unka  Ron.”  Smiling big he cuddled into his Pops. He wasn’t sleepy no.. He wanted to stay up longer and play with everyone. Even though Rosie, Hugo and Lewis were all asleep he was 5 a big boy he could stay up. Yawning he closes his eyes. He could just close them for a minute he wasn’t going to fall asleep.  When the clock struck midnight Freddie the 5-year-old was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The babies are coming soon! I hope everyone is excited! Thank you again for your continue love and support! You guys are amazing! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies!

Harry stared up at the ceiling at St Mungos, he can’t believe that is it time. After 33 weeks he is going to meet his triplets. Looking over at George who looks to be a ball of nerves.  His husband didn’t sleep at all last night. Freddie was staying with Molly, there were going to come after a while. Seeing at it was  6:30am  Harry was ready. The room was ready with three little cots with domes over them, he wouldn’t let himself worry about the size of his babies and their health. They will be perfect because they were a part of him and George.

“Babe, come over here hold my hand.” The red head runs over lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay, it’s not going to hurt. I’m not in any pain not this time.” The red head leans down to kiss his lips, putting his hand on the back of George’s neck to hold him there. The kiss was sweet, and calming. They didn’t pull away until they heard a cough.  Blushing Harry looks over at Poppy who was smiling.

“Harry, this will be different than before, for one your stubbornness will not be a problem this time. Now George, what I'm going to do is to give Harry a couple potions and then I'm going to put up a barrier between myself and Harry. You may step behind it if you would like to see what I'm doing. Most men do not want to look because of their weak stomachs. Then after I will work on them giving them their potions that they will need. I’m sure that you both are very excited but the potion I'm going to give you Harry will make you sleepy I didn’t use this with Freddie because I was afraid of what you put yourself through. Now let's have these babies.”   Her cheerful voice calmed him somewhat... 

Taking a deep breath Harry nods and looks up at his husband who is smiling down at him. Poppy handed him his potions. 

“I love you Harry,” Harry felt tears sting ing  his eyes, never would he had thought that he would be here sharing this experience with George. Not after everything.

“I love you too George... So much.” Taking the potions quickly not gagging at the horrible taste. Soon he was calm. Seeing the white sheet appear he knew that it was happening... He was going to meet his children finally.  Holding George’s hand tighter, the taller man leans down and kisses his forehead.

“I’m making the incision Harry, George if you like you can come back, I'm about to deliver your daughters.” Watching his husband look back from Poppy Harry nodded. George disappeared behind the sheet.

\----- 

George stood completely still as he  watches  the mediwitch move quickly. He didn’t know what he was seeing first. Then there was a tiny baby, he couldn’t tell the hair color because of the fluids that covered her.  Watching Poppy gently pat the baby a small cry filled the room. Tears fell from the red heads eyes. 

Looking back over at his husband, who had tears falling as well. “It’s a girl Harrykins... Our first born...  She is beautiful” His voice cracks as he stares lovingly at his husband

Watching Poppy move quickly showing the baby to Harry and placing it in one of the cots. Out of nowhere another mediwitch enters taking the baby girl away. Poppy already had their other little girl out who started to cry as soon as she came out. 

“Harry do you hear her...” Moving back over to his husband. Kissing his eyelids, nose and then mouth.

“I do... she is going to be a  handful ...” He could tell Harry was getting sleepy.. “Just waiting on our son Harry and you can sleep baby...”  Seeing his husband like this he didn’t want to leave his side but he was there for his girls so he squeezed his hand about to pull away.

“I just want to see them George.” Seeing the sadness in his eyes George kisses him again.  Hating that his husband is feeling like this. He could only imagine what he is going through. The feeling of having life inside of you and then the next moment you feel empty...

“I know you do love, as soon as you rest and they are all set for you to hold them okay...” Nodding as tears rolled down his cheeks. George went behind the sheet again. Just in time to see his son born. The room filled with cries again. 

“There is our handsome  boy  .” He watches as the Mediwitch takes him away. A feeling of fear washes over him... Seeing how small they were he couldn’t handle it if anything were to happen to them. Walking back from behind the sheet, his eyes went to his husband who was sobbing. Rushing to his side George pushes the hair out of his face. 

“Love, it’s okay don’t cry... They are going to be okay...” Wiping the tears away, he could see Harry getting more tired by the second.

“Stay with the m  George... Make sure that they are okay... I’m so tired...” Pressing a soft kiss on his lips, George walks over to his children. Not being able to get a good look at them as there were bodies in the way. Mumble of spells and potions being given.  Jumping as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Poppy smiling at him.

“You should rest... They will be working on the for a  bit.  Trust me as soon as you are allowed to hold them ,  I will wake you up. You two will need all the rest you can get. Caring for three will be a lot for you to handle... Now I'm going to help with my grandchildren. Rest or I'm going to make sure that you rest.” 

Waving her wand ,  the chair besides Harry, turns into a bed. “Thanks Poppy...” Laying down he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Turning to face his husband he places a hand on his. Watching the rise and fall of his chest George closes his eyes, and soon he was asleep.

\-----

Harry woke up as he felt someone brush across his forehead. Opening up his eyes he sees his honorary grandmother. She smiled down sweetly at him.

“Wake up Harry, there are three little ones that want to meet their Daddy.” Harry practically jumps up, hissing as he is still sore. Poppy shakes her head helping Harry sit up. His heart is beating  out of his...  this is the first time he could really get a look at his babies. 

“George... baby wake up... we can meet our babies.”  Reaching over he shakes his husband lightly.  Brown eye s open quickly .

“Are you okay Harry? Are the babies okay I.. I didn’t mean to fall asleep!”  Harry pulls George into a kiss ., not only to calm him but himself.

“ George your babies are wonderful… Don’t worry about their size they will grow quickly… The potions worked their lungs are developed.  The girls were 1814.37  grams and your boy is 2041.17  grams.  Their magic is present and very powerful, just like their older brother .” Poppy said with a smile. “But I do want to talk to you before I bring them  in ,  I wanted to talk to you about my youngest grandson.” Harry felt his heart stop… the look in the older  witch's  eye  he knew something was wrong.

“Poppy…  what.. .  what is wrong?” Feeling George move from his transfigured bed making it into a chair again. Grabbing his hand, he tried to breath. 

“It’s not a life threatening , his magic is actually stronger than all your children combined. Which  is going to make what I’m about to say not as bad.”  Not as bad... what does she mean if something is wrong with his son then it’s bad no matter what it is.

“Poppy just tell us what is wrong with our son!” Harry jumps at the tone of George’s voice.   The red head  on the  verge of tears,  Harry pulls George into the bed with him. 

“ He is deaf , but he  is happy and healthy  being  the biggest of all three. ”  Deaf...  his baby is deaf. How will he do magic if he is deaf, or live a normal life. How does she know? Why was he deaf?

“But besides that, he is perfect? What about the girls?” George was the first to speak, how could he be so calm about this. Their son was sick, what did he do during his pregnancy to make this happen it had to be because he was working too hard before Poppy put him on bed rest. 

“Yes, he is perfect and so are the girls. Harry, your son will live a normal life. Now would you like to meet your babies... They are all cleaned up and ready to meet their Daddy and Pops.” Poppy said as she squeezed Harry’s leg.    

“Was it something I did? That made him like this Poppy? Was it when I begged you to take me off bed rest ? Isn’t there a potion to that could  help with this?!”  The older woman cups his cheeks. Pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“No Harry, some preemies have issues with their health, your child being deaf is one of the manageable  things. If  I were to give him something to help with his hearing it would affect the potion for his lung development and his other vital organs. I’m sure that you wouldn’t want that. I know telling you not to worry about it will only make you worry more but, everything will be perfect. Our little boy will be a normal little boy just like his big brother.”

A moment later in walks three mediwitches, each one with a baby in their arms. Walking over to the bed they place the oldest and youngest in Harry’s arms and George got the middle child.  The girls were wrapped up in pink blankets with pink hats and the boy was wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue hat.

Looking at his children tears pour from his eyes, they are absolutely perfect. “I’ll leave you to bond, Harry I have bottles ready they should be hungry soon.” Harry didn’t pay attention to anything she said because he had his babies in his arms. The ones that were responsible for his sleepless nights and swollen ankles. 

Laying them down on the bed, he looks over at George who put their daughter down next to her siblings. Feeling hands cup his face, Harry looks into his husband's brown eyes.  They didn’t show worry, Love was the only thing that was shining through.

“Harry, our son will be perfect just like our little girl and like his big brother... We are going to live our best lives because we are together. Okay Harry James Weasley Potter.” Leaning into kiss him Harry melts into him. Then hearing a small whine he laughs and pulls away. 

“Okay, sorry I know you don’t want to see Daddy and Pops kiss. Now who was that?” Looking at each little face. “Well Pops... let's take these hats off and blankets and check out our babies. Gently pulling each hat off and unwrapping each baby. Harry’s breath catches. They were so little, much smaller than what Freddie was. 

“Oh Harrykins, they are perfect.” Two red head little girls and one red headed little boy. Oh, but did the boy look just like Harry besides the hair color.  The girls didn’t look like George or Harry, they look like his Mum... Lilly.  Harry’s  tries not to breakdown again. It’s nice to have a reminder of his mother.

“Red heads... I love red headed babies! Okay.... well I think their names fit them what do you think Pops.” Counting each set of fingers and toes. His eyes linger on his son whose eyes popped open when he touches his foot. The deep blue which are probably going to turn green, the girls look like they are going to have their older  brother’s  eyes.

The middle child makes a  noise  saying that she is here. George laughs. “That’s Lorelie Molly right there... just like her Nan that one.” Harry smiles at the noise maker, she did look like a Lorelie.

“Then this one right here my eldest is Penelope Lilly... I don’t know how we are to tell the difference between the two.”  Letting his finger be grasped by the small hand, it couldn’t even go around the whole finger.

\-----

George looks down at his babies, he noticed the slight difference between his beautiful girls.  Maybe it’s because him being a twin he could tell. “I’ll help you out love... Now Freddie is the spitting image of me but Duncan is the spitting image of you Harrykins, the only thing he has of mine is the hair color... the Weasley red...” Running his fingers through the soft hair on his son’s head. 

“I love the Weasley red...” A knock on the door startled them, Harry jumped, George too, the girls started to whine, and then there was Duncan who was staring wide up at him. Handing his son to Harry, and Penelope. Duncan not affected by the crying of his sister. Snuggles into his Daddy. George waves his wand to make the bed bigger. 

“Come in!” George says as Lorelie calms down as he rocks back and forth. Looking over at Harry who is talking to both of his babies. Whispering about love and gentle coos. With the sound of running feet they both know who is there.

“Daddy! Pops! Are the babies here!” In runs their son with his arm full of three teddies, one pink, one purple and one green. “Nana and Granda took me to get them teddies!”  Showing the bears proudly.

\----

Harry looks up and sees Freddie, with Arthur and Molly. “Look big brother! Your babies are here! Why don’t you come on up.” Arthur helped Freddie up to the bed. “Be very gently bludger, the babies are really small.” Moving slightly so he could see Penelope and Duncan.

“I know that is Duncan my little brother... but is that Penelope or Lorelie?” The big brother asks as he leans over to look at his younger siblings. Molly and Arthur walk over to George who is still gently rocking Lorelie. 

“I would like to introduce you to, Penelope Lilly, Duncan Arthur... and Pops tell them who you have...” Harry said smiling seeing the look on Arthurs face. 

“This is Lorelie Molly,” George said as he passes over his daughter to his mother. Harry held his breath, he knows that Molly wouldn’t hurt her but she is so little. He couldn’t believe that they were alright... well mostly alright... Looking down at his youngest who was back asleep. 

“Come here Granda, hold your namesake.” Harry said moving so Arthur could take the small boy in his arms. Not knowing how to have this conversation with his  5 -year- old ... or Molly and Arthur. 

“Oh Harry he looks just like you.... well besides the red hair... It is a very dominate trait.” The older wizard laughed out loud.  “He is perfect.... Mister Duncan Arthur...”

“Daddy I want to hold Penelope... please Daddy... Granny had me wash my hands and used a funny spell to get the germs away... please!” Nodding, Harry pulls Freddie into his lap moving Penelope so Harry was still holding her but Freddie had his arms around her.

“Penelope, hi... it’s me Freddie your big brother... Member I talked to you every morning! I’m so glad that you are out of Daddy’s belly. I can’t wait till you come home...” Hearing her brothers voice Penelope opened her eyes. “Daddy she brown eyes like Pops!” Placing a kissing into his eldest son’s hair. 

“Yes she does and so does Lorelie, but Duncan is probably going to have Daddy’s eyes.” George said as he ruffles up Freddie’s hair...

“Alright Granda, let’s trade I want to meet my newest grandson!” Playing pass the babies, Molly looked over at him with a watery smile. “I’m already so much in love... Now tell us is there anything wrong... they are all healthy. I mean they are so small... Hi Duncan it’s your Nan...” Harry didn’t know how to answer that question.

“They are perfect.” George said as he reaches over and takes Lorelie from him. Pulling Freddie into his arms cuddling his biggest baby. His beautiful, smart, loving, little boy. “Our little Duncan is special though. Right Daddy.” Trying not to cry he nods burring his nose into Freddie's hair smelling like the strawberry shampoo that he had to have because of the super hero on it from the muggle store.

Turning to face him his son asks that the question he knew he was going to ask. “Why is he special Daddy... Can he talk to snakes like me... No he can’t talk yet...” Harry laughs a watery laugh.

“Harry?” Molly asks ask as she looks down at her beautiful grandson.   Fingers gently caressing his face, he lets out a  sigh.

“Duncan.... well... Duncan is deaf... which means Freddie he is unable to hear. Granny said that his magic was really strong so it doesn’t matter if he could hear or not. So, he is special just like you big brother.” Hearing Molly gasps as she looks up at him and George.

“Oh, Duncan...” Molly whispers as a finger slides over his little cheeks. Harry didn’t want that he didn’t want pity for his son... No he is not to be pitied... Something just snapped, he will make sure his son will have a normal life. A perfect normal life.

“Mum, it’s okay he is going to live a great life! He is super special. All my babies are special.” He said with pride, George looks over at him and smiles brightly. Freddie turns around in his arms, his hazel eyes looking puzzled. 

“So, he can’t hear me when I talk to him...” Tears formed in his little boy’s eyes.  Harry’s heart broke, what was he supposed to say to his son.

“No, he won’t but there are other ways to talk to him.” A friendly voice said at the door way. Looking up there was Poppy standing there with bottles. “I figured they would be hungry...” 

“Pops how about you give me Lorelie, Freddie and I can feed her, and then you three can fight over who feed Penelope and Duncan.” Harry said with a smile. Watching his son cuddle back into his arms as George hands him Lorelie. 

“Granny  what did you mean there are other ways I can talk to Duncan?” Freddie asks as Harry places his hand over his, moving the bottle to the perfect little mouth.

“Sign language Freddie, When Duncan get old enough, he will learn sign language. It’s a way that people talk with hand movements.” Seeing the hazel eye twinkle, he looks up at Harry.

“Daddy we need to learn it so we can teach Duncan, when he gets older! It would be like a special language... like talking to snakes!”  Hearing everyone chuckle in the room Harry nuzzles his head as he continues to feed his daughter.

“You are right  Freddie,  it would be like a special language... You are going to be the best big brother...”   You could see the happiness practically pouring from the 5-year-old.  Loving the fact that his son isn’t bothered by having new siblings. Couldn’t see any jealous as of yet. It might come later but right now it’s still new.

“You are the best Daddy....” He said as he concentrated on feeding his little sister.

“Oi what about me?” George said as he starts to rub Penelope’s back, trying to get the gas out.  Harry mirror and done the same with  Lorelie. 

Freddie giggles as he looks up at the older red head. “You are the best Pops.” 

 

Harry once again couldn’t believe how everything was finally settling in. Knowing that his youngest son is going to have some troubles growing up, and that having two girls isn’t always going to be fun. This is his family... perfect as they are.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As always thank you for your continued love and support with this story! Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	26. Chapter 24

George gently rocks Penelope, as he hums a song. He just changed her nappy .  Harry had Duncan and  Lorelie  strapped to his chest as he played a game with Freddie. It’s been two months since they brought the triplets home. It was quiet an adjustment going from one kid to four. Freddie was a big help, he was picking up his toys, making sure he was ready for bed when it was time. 

Harry was perfect with them; George was thankful that his husband has been through this before so he knew what to expect with little to no sleep. 

All of them have been learning sign language so when Duncan was old enough, they would all be able to communicate with him. Freddie picked it up pretty quickly, now as he talks, he signs.  Hermione and Harry have been working nonstop on how they are going to train Duncan when he is older about his magic. George and Ron would take care of the children as they researched, he didn’t mind. It was amazing being able to take care of his children and see them grow.  

Lorelie and Penelope wasn’t as opposite as they first thought. They reminded him a lot of him and Fred. Duncan was the protector; you wouldn’t have known that he was deaf because every time the girls cry he would cry until he was touching them. Quickly calming them with his touch. The first time it happened they both couldn’t believe their eyes. Their bond was powerful, and amazing. 

Not that they didn’t love their big brother. Anytime he was around  Lorelie  and Penelope would stare at him wide eyed taking in everything he said. Duncan loved  Freddie’s smile and  the gentle touches of his big brother, latching on to him as soon as he would get close enough. 

“Daddy, I'm hungry what is for  dinner ?” Freddie signed slowly thinking hard about each hand movement. 

“ Yeah Daddy what is for  dinner , I'm pretty hungry myself.”  Watching his husband hand pat at the babies on his chest as he thought. 

“How about we go out to dinner... We haven’t been anywhere since the triplets have been born. I don’t feel like cooking and Kreacher has been helping with Freddie so much that he deserves some time off.” As he was about to finish the floo sprung to life.

“Nan!” George watched his 5-year-old run towards the floo. “I miss you! Daddy let’s go to Nan’s house for dinner... Nan can we come over...” Signing clumsily now from excitement.

“Freddie, what if Nan doesn’t want company tonight.” Harry said smiling at his oldest son. 

George laughed out loud, there was no way that his Mum would say no to her grandson. Hearing his Mum laugh her head bouncing in the flames.

“Are you a mind reader my Freddie, I was calling over because I wanted to invite you all over for dinner. I figured that you could use a Nan meal. Harry dear, I made your favorite Treacle tart I know you can’t say no to that.” Knowing his husband would never say no to his Mum cooking George stood up with Penelope and helped his husband off the floor. 

“We will be over in 20 minutes Mum that gives us enough time to wash and get things ready.” Wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder pulling him into his side. 

“Don’t worry about nappies, bottles or formula. I have stocked up on them with the triplets and Jonathan, I have need them.” Shaking his head of course his mother would have everything.

“Alright Mum we will see you soon.” Nodding the older witch disappears from the flame. “Freddie go get your shoes and socks on, make sure all your toys are put away.” 

“Okay Pops! I’ll be back babies.” Freddie said as he touches each one of them.

“Come on Daddy. Let’s put these three down ,  and take a quick shower together. I promise no funny  business  I just miss you and I want to take care of you by washing your hair...” Looking at the raven colored hair pulled into a messy bun, you could tell the slight shine because of it not being washed for a couple  of days. 

“Okay, I think that sounds like a great idea.” His husband leans up to kiss him, smiling he leans down and kisses him sweetly. Penelope babbles breaking their kiss. 

“Oh I'm sorry little miss do you want a kiss too?” George kisses her nose gently, earning him another coo.  “There is plenty of Pops to go around.” Leaning down further kissing Lorelie and Duncan. 

“Come on Pops... the shower is calling us.”  Without a word George follows Harry into the nursery.  He can’t wait to get his husband into the shower.

\-------

Floo travel with infants is hard... especially when you have three... Harry has Penelope and Freddie, George has Duncan and Lorelie. For some reason Duncan wouldn’t leave Lorelie, not wanting to have any of the babies upset George just took them both knowing that Harry isn’t the best coming out of the floo. 

Watching his husband disappear into the green flames he looks down at his big boy. “Are you ready Freddie?”  Nodding his head, he grabs a handful of floo powder.

“The Burrow!” Freddie yells as the green flames take them away. 

Once they walked out of the floo Penelope was taken from his arms by a red head. He didn’t know which one. Until he heard her voice, smiling he should have known they were not the only ones going to be here.

“Oh Pippa! Look how big you have gotten!” Ginny hold her close giving nose kisses to her. Looking down at her nephew she winks. “How is signing coming Freddie... I’ve been working hard but I think I might need your help.”  Freddie puffs out his chest smiling proudly, Merlin he is just the best. Harry thought to himself

“Yes Auntie Ginny, I will help you. I sign to Daddy all the time and he signs back huh Daddy. I’m going to help Duncan with it, and Penelope and Lorelie.” Holding out her hand to him, he quickly too it. 

“I’m stealing your children, you will get them back later..” Shaking his head, he goes to find the others. It wasn’t long after he had the triplets did he notice that everyone would steal one or two of them. Thankful for the help Harry didn’t care. He loved that fact that his children have such a loving family.

“Okay, I want them back in one piece Gin..” Laughing she walks out of the room, hearing everyone in the kitchen Harry walks inside.

Seeing Arthur holding Duncan who is just staring and smiling at his Granda. “Nan, do you see this? He is smiling at his Granda.”  Molly who was holding Lorelie, as she sips her tea. 

“Duncan is such a sweet baby, and very protective over his sisters. He didn’t want to be separated from Lorelie until Arthur came in and he saw him.” Spotting his husband setting the table he walks over to  help  him.

“Yes, Duncan is protective over his sisters, you would think he is the oldest not the youngest. Poppy just gave them a checkup. They are growing properly; magic is nice and strong with all of them. T..They reran the test for Duncan to see if the test result would have changed but nothing has. Penelope or Pippa as her Auntie likes to call her, is perfect and so is Lorelie... all my children are...” Harry says proudly as he wraps his arms around George’s waist... 

“They are my children why wouldn’t they be?” Seeing Molly rolls her eyes kissing her granddaughter. It fills his heart that his children will have what he never did. No child should ever have to feel the way that he felt.

“Your father and I have been studying up on signing so once he is ready we can talk with him.” Molly said with a smile. 

“It’s quite fun actually. Freddie seems to be taking up to it pretty quickly. He is a smart boy takes after his grandad.” Harry loved that George is a lot like his father. Not many people would think Arthur would be anything but calm and fatherly. When in all honesty, Arthur loves to joke and prank right along with them. 

“Well Harry we both know the Weasley men have big heads , they might not fit into the doorway.”  Laughing at his mother-in-law he stopped when he heard  a cry from the other room. 

“Looks like Pippa  is hungry,” as if right on cue Duncan started to whine not so much cry.  Ginny walks in with a very upset Penelope and  a concerned big brother. 

“Daddy Pippa started crying she is hungry, and you know Duncan is going to start too then Lollie will start.” Trying not to laugh at his son, it’s like having another little Daddy. 

“You are right best big brother how about you help Pops with the bottles okay and we will feed them.” Ginny hands off  Penelope, knowing Duncan won’t stop till he feels and sees her. Arthur places Duncan in his free arm. 

Watching Duncan cuddle his arm around his big sister, his crying stops and she follows quickly after. Bluish green eye looks up at him smiling. They know now that Duncan will have Harry’s eyes. 

“You have to save the day huh mister.” Feeling guilt as he knows his son doesn’t know what he is saying. Though Duncan watched him smiling, at every word. “You are such a good brother Duncan.”

“He gets that from his Daddy, a stubborn, hero..” George said as he brings over a bottle for each of his children. Glaring playfully at his husband.

“That is one of the many reasons that you love me husband.” Leaning his head back as to say he wanted a kiss from George as he hands off a bottle while he picks up Penelope.  The red head smiles and leans down to kiss him. 

“You are right, that is one of the many reasons I love you...” Freddie walks up, tugging on Harry, arms crossed looking so much like his Pops. 

“I want to help feed Duncan, you said that we could feed them together.” Sitting down Harry puts Freddie on his lap as he holds Ducan so they would both be able to feed him. “Thanks Daddy, here you go Duncan...  I love you little brother.” Everyone in the room awed at that moment. Freddie did really love his siblings. 

“I know that he loves you too Freddie.” Harry whispers in his older son’s ear as they feed the other little red headed boy. 

\-------

Feeling a foot in the ribs right when you wake up is not the best feeling. George thought to himself when he opened his eyes and saw that it was just him and Freddie in the bed. Moving slightly, he sees his oldest son smiling up at him.

“Hi Pops!” Freddie says as he climbs on top of his chest. Hazel eyes looking down at him, red hair sticking up everywhere. George thought that he looked so cute and sweet.

“Good morning Fredrick! Where is Daddy?” He said tickling Freddie until the 5-year-old moved off of him.  Sitting up he stretches, knowing he really doesn’t want to get out of the bed. But Harry is up with the triplets all by himself. 

“Well... umm I was talking to Daddy this morning, and I said that I missed you because we haven’t had a Freddie and Pops day in a really long time... Before the babies came, I had a Freddie, Daddy day but now I need a Freddie and Pops day. Please say that we can!” Watching him stick out his bottom lip as far as it would go, hazel eyes shiny with unshed tears. He know that he has been not ignoring Freddie but just been busy helping Harry with the babies. 

“I think that is a brilliant idea Freddie. I needed to check up on our store today, would you like to go with me? Then we can grab lunch, and go to the park?” Getting himself out of the bed, he watches Freddie start jumping on the bed.

“Yes! That sounds like so much fun Pops. I love going to our store with you... Do you think that Daddy will ever get the restaurant?” Opening his arms to let Freddie jump into George grunts as the little boy comes full force. 

“Yeah Freddie Daddy will have his restaurant again. As soon as the triplets are a little older. Then we will help Daddy with making a new restaurant. I bet Daddy really loved Lillys huh?”  Watching the smaller red head nod. 

“Yeah Daddy he loved Lilly’s.” His son lays his head on his shoulder. Little fingers run through his hair smiling as he presses a kiss on his forehead.

“Well then, one day Daddy will have a new restaurant. We will even have the babies to help with it! Now come on let’s help Daddy with the babies and then we will go have Pops and Freddie day!” 

\------

Freddie loved working at the shop, more than he like working at Daddy’s restaurant! Not that he would tell Daddy that it was just a lot more fun. Sitting behind the counter, Freddie was counting the chocolate bars making sure that there were 20 just like Pops asked him too. He was almost to 15 when he heard someone crying.  Looking around he saw a boy who was about his age with almost white hair and deep blue eyes. 

“Hi.” The red head said as he leaned over the counter. Wanting to know why he was crying hoping he was okay.

“H.. Hi.” The blond sniffles wiping his hand under his nose. Freddie looks around for his Pops and sees him helping someone. Hopefully he will be over soon.

“I’m Freddie... what’s your name?” Watching the boy look up at him, Freddie smiled. This boy was very pretty. He didn’t think someone could be that pretty.

“I’m Scorpius.... your hair is orange... I like it...” He said in between sobs, smiling Freddie touches his hair. Smiling because the pretty boy liked his hair.

“Thanks, why are you crying Scorpius? This is my Pops shop... everyone laughs here not cries. Do you want a piece of chocolate? I don’t think my Pops would mind. It doesn’t do anything like change your hair green.” 

Scorpius nods as Freddie opens the chocolate handing him a piece. “I lost my Papa and Daddy. I don’t know where they went.”  Freddie couldn’t believe it Scorpius had two Daddies too but he lost them... He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his Pops or Daddy.

“It’s okay my Pops will help you!” Freddie smiles down at the blond. “Pops! Hurry!” Seeing his Pops quickly rush over to him. 

“ Freddie  what is the matter? Are you hurt?” His Pops checks him out making sure he didn’t have any bumps or bruises. 

“I’m okay Pops but Scorpius isn’t. He lost his Daddy and Papa! He has two Daddies like I do, but he is sad because he doesn’t know where they went.” 

\----

George tries to take a calming breath as he looks at his son, then down where he saw a little blond boy who he knows exactly whose son he is. 

“Scorpius, is your Papa Draco and Daddy Neville?” Watching him nod as tears stream down his little face. Knowing that those two shouldn’t be too far. 

“It’s okay they couldn’t have gone far. Were they in the shop?”  Bending down so he was at eye level with him. He looks like Draco, but you could see the kindness of Neville in his eyes.

“Y.. Yes sir.” Holding out his hand, the blond looks at it and then up at Freddie. 

“It’s okay my Pops won’t hurt you... He loves kids, I have three new brothers and sisters at home...” Scorpius grabs onto his hand, George picks up his son putting him down grabbing his hands. 

“We have a new baby too... Daddy and Papa don’t love me anymore. They love Alice more; they don’t care about me anymore.” Looking down at the boy George couldn’t help but to feel bad. 

“I don’t think that is true, just because Daddy’s have another baby doesn’t mean they don’t love you. I still love Freddie, plus Lorelie, Penelope and Duncan. I bet they are worried because they lost you.”  Before he could say more, he felt Scorpius pull away from him and runs towards a worried looking Neville.

“Daddy!” The blond cried, Neville turned around and ran to his son. George smiled and walked up towards him.

“Oh Scorpius! There you are Papa and I were worried sick. Draco!” Seeing the blond come around the corner quickly pushing a  bugg y . Which was holding a little girl that looks a little bit older than the triplets.

“Scorpius! You scared me young man... Don’t ever do that again...” Neville looks over a George and smiles, as Draco looks over his son. 

“Thanks George... We turned around for two seconds and he was gone.” Picking up his son, he couldn’t imagine the feeling they felt. Even though it was just a few minutes. 

“You’re welcome, it was actually all Freddie.” Looking over at the smaller red head who was smiling brightly. How did he get so lucky to have such a great kid.

“I had to help him Pops, he is really pretty.” He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, of course his son would think a Malfoy was pretty. Watching the other two men’s faces. Neville laughed and Draco had his infamous smirk.

“Of course, he is pretty he looks just like me... Well Freddie since you like Scorpius so much how about we have a play date soon. Would you like that boys?” Malfoy really has changed if he wants to invite the child  of both  his and Harry’s.

“Yes Papa, I would like that I like his orange hair and his dots on his face.”  Scorpius said as he lies his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Me too!” Freddie said practically jumping in George’s arms. 

“Well I guess it is settled; George let us know when a good time is for you. Maybe we all can have a dinner. I’ll owl you next week.” Draco held out his hand to him, taking it they both smile.

Watching them walk away Freddie laid his head on his shoulder. “Pops... I'm going to marry him just like you and Daddy.” If he is anything like him, Freddie will. 

\------

Harry slid into the almost too hot water, it has been a long day. Happy that George and Freddie had a special day but it did take a toll on him. Letting his hair down, he slowly submerges into the water. 

Not hearing the door open he jumps when he opened his eyes seeing his husband standing there slowly taking off his clothes. Biting his lip, oh gods. It doesn’t matter how tired he is now, his husband will always turn him on.

“Scoot forward.” Moving, his husband climbs in feeling himself being pulled back. “Mmm perfect. How was your day?” George asks as he kisses down his neck. Moving slightly so his husband had a better angle.

“Good, the babies were perfect. I played music for them, Lollie and Pippa smiled and cooed the whole time. I put Ducan near the speaker and let him feel the vibrations, at first he didn’t know what was going on but then he started to move his little arms and legs. So pretty eventful day. What about you how was your day?” George kissed his neck one last time. Harry laid his head back on his husband’s chest. 

“I’m glad you had a good day with the triplets. Our son met his future husband today.”  Sitting up Harry turns around to look at his husband.  Who had the biggest smile.

“Well who is our son’s future husband?”   His eyebrow raised. His son was too young to be thinking about who his husband is going to be.

“Scorpius Malfoy Longbottom. Because and I  quote ‘ He is pretty’ and Scorpius like Freddie because he has orange hair and dots on his face.” Groaning Harry lays his head back down on his husband. Feeling arms wrap around him he snuggles in close. 

“Why did it have to be a Malfoy... Well at least he is half Longbottom.”   George’s hands slide down into the water. Harry bit his lip as his husband’s hand caresses his erection.

“We will talk about wedding plans at the dinner next week... Now I have other plans.”  Harry’s eyes close as the hand slides further in-between his legs. Harry and George didn’t get out until the water was cold, they were prunie and very very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!! A new chapter for you! I want to thank you again for your continued support. I'm about to wrap up this fic. So please let me know if there is anything else you would like to read about... I think I might do other little snippets from this story because of Freddie and the Triplets! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter :(

Harry looks around at each table, making sure they all had their flowers on them and that the linens. He couldn’t believe that it was time to open the restaurant. It has been a labor of love, 10 months of hard work. 

It wasn’t like it was open to the public yet. No this was just for Freddie’s 6 th birthday. George made sure that the decorations did everything that he wanted them to do. Saying that his children were  spoiled was an understatement. The red head had little self-control when it came to his children. Harry knew it was because with his family, they never had the extra funds to spoil each kid. 

Hearing the  floo come to life, George, Freddie and the babies walked through. Seeing his youngest come running towards him. Duncan now looks even more like Harry, his red hair stuck up just like his. Using his sign for his Daddy and up he couldn’t help but be proud of his son.

“Hullo Duncan! Good job using your signs.” Harry said as he signed to him, bending down he picks him up and kisses his nose. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Penelope yelled as she signed, thankfully all of his children picked it up quickly. Leaning down his picks up his oldest daughter. 

“Hello my Pippa, were you good for Pops?” Feeling Freddie run and throw his arms around his leg.

“Daddy they were really good for Pops while you were getting ready for my party! Daddy is Scorpius coming? He is 5 and I'm 6 is that old enough to get married Daddy?”  Shaking his head, he leans down and kisses the birthday boy.

“No, sorry  bludger still not old enough to marry him... Soon though...” Finally seeing his husband his heart is so full. There was the red head walking towards him with his youngest daughter is his arms. The smile he was wearing was one that he saved just for him. 

“I told him he couldn’t get married yet... I said he had to finish school first. You will have to help take care of each other...  So you will need a job and make money. Just like Daddy and I take care of each other.” Leaning down George kisses his lips gently. “Hi Daddy... I’ve missed you...” Kissing him again the red head gently pulls at his bottom lip. 

“Hi Pops, I’ve missed you too...” Looking back down at his son. “So, what do you think Freddie is it how you pictured it?” Seeing the  6-year-old look around smiling.

“Yes Daddy! This is exactly how I pictured it! Nan and Granda are going to be so excited that we get to eat here, and Granny!  Unka Charlie promised that he was going to be here! I was sad that he couldn’t come home for Christmas this year...” Freddie still had a close bond with his Dragon Trainer Uncle. Signing at much as he could during that conversation. Freddie is still the one that knows more signs than the rest. 

“Yes, I am glad that he is going to be here too. Now how about you go play with the babies in the pen while Pops and I finish up.” Walking over to the little area they had open for their kids. When Harry designed this place, he did it with his children and his future children in mind.   So there is a place where he can keep an eye of his babies and still work. 

“Okay Daddy! Harry  took a good look at his son who has grown a lot in the last year. He is not that little boy that he was when they first moved back into the wizarding world.  He is going to be as tall as George maybe a little taller and more handsome too but he would never say that to his husband.

\-------

Freddie is sitting next to his best friends Scorpius as he eats his birthday cake that his Nan made him. 

“Did you ask your Daddy if we could get married yet?” The little blond asks as he takes a bite of cake. The  5 year old using his proper Malfoy table manners. Freddie still thinks that he is really pretty, even though his Papa makes him wear funny clothes all the time. He could tell when Scorpius' Daddy dressed him because he would be in fun clothes. Clothes that Freddie would wear. 

“Daddy said that we couldn’t get married yet because we are not old enough. Then Pops said that I had to finish school first because we would have to take care of each other. What did you Papa say did you ask him?” The red head didn’t think that Scorpius’ Papa would let them get married yet either. 

“Papa said that if you want to marry me you would have to ask him first... then you would court me ... but I don’t know why... why would we have to go to court? It’s not a bad  thing, right? Then he said that we would have  lot’s of money because we are both  heirers whatever that means.” The blonde wrinkles up his nose and huffs. “ So I guess that we will have to wait then....”  Freddie puts down his fork and smiles at his friend. 

“That’s okay... I don’t mind waiting... When we can I will ask your Papa and then I will court you... I hope the judge is nice.... Then we will have lots of money and have babies just like Daddy and Pops.” Freddie wonders which one would have the babies in their belly....

“I want to be the Papa the one that has the babies Freddie you can be the Daddy....” Thinking about that remembering how big his Daddy got when the triplets were in his tummy. He was okay with that...

“Okay! Now do you want to go play with my new toy broom?” Freddie asks as he jumps up from the table grabbing onto the smaller boys hand. 

“Okay but Papa will be upset if I get hurt...”  The blond bit his lip and fiddle with his fingers.

“It’s okay  Scorp ... I’ll always take care of you....” Freddie grabs his hand and off they run to his opened presents. 

\------

 Harry couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the two of them run towards Freddie’s gifts. 

“Who would have thought, our children would be head over hills in love with each other and they are only 5 and 6 years old.” Draco asks as he take a sip of his drink watching the two boys play.

“I would have never thought a Malfoy would fall in love with a Potter.” Bumping into the older Malfoy making him glare at him. 

“Trust me if Scorpius wasn’t so smitten, I would talk him out of it. I guess we are just going to have to live with each other Potter...” Draco holds out his hand. Harry is taken back to the first night at Hogwarts. 

“I’m going to do what I should have done that night Draco.” Harry grasps the  blond’s hand and shook it. “We are family now... or as good as family... You are married to one of my dearest  friend .  Plus I have a feeling we are going to be in-laws so we might as well get used to it.” Seeing a genuine smile Harry took it as a good sign.

“You are right  Harry, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful but dysfunctional family...” Harry threw his arm over the taller man’s shoulders.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

\-------

George watched for Harry to climb down the stairs of their home. They decided that this New Year's Eve it would just be with them and their children. He put Freddie to bed and Harry tackled the triplets. They still all just wanted Harry when it came to night time. George figured it was just how smoothing he would sign to them and Harry would let them sleep all in the same bed. They didn’t really like to be separated. 

It was 10 minutes till the New Year when he heard Harry walk back into the  telly room. Taking a look at his husband, he couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. His raven colored hair completely messy, his emerald green eyes tired but sparkling, and don’t forget his body. Which is still completely perfect after having 4 kids. George couldn’t wait to get him pregnant again. To see how beautiful, he looked glowing and full with his child.

“Why are you staring at me like that George?” Seeing the blush on his husband’s cheeks from this far away, makes him smile.

“Because you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. I can’t believe that you are mine...” Walking towards the smaller man he pulls him into his arms. Harry wraps his arms around his neck and nuzzles into his chest. 

“We are already married you don’t have to flatter me...”  Pulling his head up by his chin George shakes his head. 

“It’s not flattery it’s the truth Harry James Weasley Potter. I love you more than anyone I have every loved... and I think you are the most beautiful person in this entire world.  Every morning I wake up and I see you cuddled up next to me. I think magic every day because you are mine. We have a beautiful family... it’s not complete just yet... but it will be... I mean if you still want to have 6...” Smirking down at his husband who just rolls his eyes.

“ Yes George I still want 6 babies... Our babies are growing up so quickly... Freddie is 6 and the triplets are going to be 1 soon! So maybe in a year we could start again...”  Feeling Harry’s hands tighten around his neck as he presses his body close to his. Feeling his  husband's erection pressing into his thigh.

With a pop the  apparates them into their bedroom. Placing his husband  gently on the bed, with a flick of his wand both of them were out of their clothes.  


“You look so perfect...” Remembering the words that he said to him the first time he saw his husband naked.” Seeing that dazzling smile from Harry, he knows why George said that...

“Please.... George....” Climbing  on top of the smaller man, he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Pouring  every ounce of  love he could. Feeling Harry’s magic making him shiver. “Please George, I’m ready... Make love to me...” Moaning he moves in-between the smaller man’s legs casting a lubrication spell on him he presses into his husband.

Seeing Harry arch off the bed, and George crushes their lips together. Swallowing his husband’s moan. Their tongues tangling into each other. Pulling away he feel Harry wrap his legs around him.

“Gods, so good.... I love you Harry....” He picks up his speed feeling how tight and warm Harry felt. Wanting to take his time but he couldn’t...

“I... I.... love.... you.... too George... Gods I.... love.... you ..... so... much... .”Moving slightly he knew that he hit what he was looking for because Harry jumped off the bed... 

“So tight...  gods love... I'm...” George felt himself close, he didn’t want to go before Harry. Quickly he reaches and starts moving his hand up and down his husband's weeping erection. Making him moan his name. 

“George....I’m....” Picking up his pace he pounds quickly into his husband. “Fuck... George... yes...”  Feeling his husband release and tighten around him pushes him over the edge. 

\-----

Harry opens his eyes seeing when his husband gently slide out of him. He waves his wrist and both him and George was clean. Pushing the red head back on the bed so he could cuddle up to him. Listening to his  sped up heartbeat slowly getting back down. This is how it is going to be for the rest of his life. Thinking back on to the first night they were together if only he would have stayed. 

Feeling a tear slide down his cheek he quickly wipes it away before George could see, but it was too late. Soon he felt his husband’s fingers pull up his face so he could look at him.

“After love making like that you shouldn’t be crying... I know what you were thinking about. You need to stop that... Our life is perfect... We have 4 beautiful children, a home, we are going to have two successful businesses. It doesn’t matter how long it took us to get here... It’s as long as we are here....” George gently presses a kiss to his lips. Drinking in the words that he said, Harry closes his eyes as he feels his husband’s finger tips run through his hair. 

“Goodnight  Harrykins .” George presses a kiss into his hair.

 

“Goodnight George... I love you...” Harry didn’t hear his husband say it back, he was already asleep dreaming about his perfect children and of children in the future. 

The End.

For now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end for George and Harry! I'm already starting on a sequel! It might not be as long but it is going to be good, then they will probably be a third... possibly.... I hope that you enjoyed this story... It really does make me want to cry. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for your continued support with this story. As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	28. Sequel

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let you know that the Sequel is now up... It will be updated probably every week..... Hopefully! Go check out Heartbreak!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy.


End file.
